


palatability

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: to talk straight [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Vorgeschichte zu: "Miteinander reden"Vertauschte Zwillinge, ein hintergangener Fanni, eine neugierige Haugvadmeute und schließlich noch Tom als hyperaktives, rosa und tröstendes Kaninchen.





	1. sapidity agent

palatability

Vorgeschichte zu "miteiander reden". Auf Wunsch einer Freundin, die das "alte" Biest wiederhaben wollte.

sapidity agent  
Lars seufzte und beobachtete seinen Zwillingsbruder, der unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute, die Gabel in eine Kartoffel stach und dann nicht einmal bemerkte, dass die Kartoffel von der Gabel rutschte, als die Gabel Zentimeter vor seinem Mund verharrte, genervt. Eigentlich hatte er nur zugestimmt sich mit Anders zu treffen, da seine Mutter und auch Camilla ihn beim letzten Familienessen verstohlen zur Seite genommen und ihm mitgeteilt hatten, dass Anders sich seltsam benehmen würde. Nun gut, ‚seltsam‘ war ein Adjektiv, das man im Zusammenhang mit Anders sowohl im positiven, als auch im negativen Sinn verwendet konnte und so hatten sie eilig hinzugefügt, dass er seinen Zwilling nun mal am besten kennen würde.  
Aber als er seinen Zwilling, der sein Essen nun vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien und mit offenen Augen vor sich hinträumte, beobachtete, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. „Anders ...“, Lars räusperte sich und versuchte so endlich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders auf sich zu lenken, aber der blaue Blick blieb weiterhin leer und in die Ferne gerichtet. „Anders!“, dieses Mal hatte Lars‘ Stimme unweigerlich an Schärfe gewonnen und außerdem trat er seinem, ihm gegenüber sitzenden Zwilling gegen das Schienbein, „Anders ...“  
„Mmmmh?“, nur widerwillig schien Anders aus seinen Träumen zu erwachen und in die Realität zurückzukehren, als er nun noch immer etwas entrückt seinen Bruder ansah, „Was ist?“ „Du bist ziemlich ruhig ...“, stellte Lars mit einer Ruhe, die er im Umgang mit den Athleten gewonnen hatte, die er aber im Moment nicht wirklich fühlen konnte und musterte Anders, suchte nach einer erkennbaren Regung in dem schmalen, durch und durch beherrscht wirkendem Gesicht.  
„Hn.“, Anders zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern und stocherte appetitlos auf seinem Teller herum, „Wer hat das gekocht? Das ist ja total kalt ...“ „Ich.“, Lars kämpfte darum seine Ruhe zu bewahren, konnte aber eine gewisse Schärfe nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er nun die Hand nach dem Teller ausstreckte und ihn außerhalb der Reichweite seines Zwillings zog, „Und vor einer halben Stunde, als wir uns an den Tisch gesetzt haben … da war es warm!“  
„Hn.“, lautete die einsilbige Aussage, während Anders nun den Blick senkte und mit der unbenutzten Serviette zu spielen begann. Lars seufzte, machte sich aber nun doch, da es deutlich geworden war, dass Anders nicht mehr essen wollte, die Teller zur Spüle zu tragen, „Wenn du mein Essen nicht magst … warum bist du denn gekommen?“ „Du hast mich doch eingeladen.“, wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann die Serviette systematisch zu zerpflücken, „Warum?“  
Für einen Moment kniete Lars einfach vor dem offenen Geschirrspüler und schien nach den Worten zu suchen. Aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Darf ein Zwilling seinen Zwilling nicht einfach mal zum Essen einladen?“ „Das ist nicht dein Stil.“, Anders lehnte sich bequem auf dem Sitz zurück und musterte, nun plötzlich viel interessierter, seinen Bruder, „Also?“ „Mama sagte, du würdest dich seltsam benehmen ...“, Lars wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde, wenn er nun versuchen würde seinen Bruder mit Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen, „Und Camilla auch ...“  
„Hn.“, Anders schnaubte und schien sich nun auch wieder zu verschließen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während die blauen Augen unheilvoll funkelten und sich in Lars‘ Rücken zu bohren schienen, „Camilla also ...“ „Also?“, forschte Lars vorsichtig weiter und drehte sich dann zu seinem Bruder um, „Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“ „Muss ich was dazu zu sagen?“, murrte Anders und knurrte unversöhnlich, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob, während Lars nickte, „Musst du.“ „Ich will nicht.“, dieses Mal war es ein wirkliches Knurren und Anders schnaubte, als er sich an Lars vorbei aus der Küche schob, „Lass mich zufrieden!“

„Andi ...“, als zehn Minuten später die Spülmaschine rauschte, bot Lars seinem sichtlich verstimmten Bruder ein Bier an und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch sinken, „Was immer dich … bedrückt … Du kannst mit mir über alles reden … Komm schon … Wir sind doch …“ „Wenn du nun ‚Zwillinge‘ sagst ...“, knurrte Anders, noch immer verstimmt und öffnete geschickt die Bierflasche, um einen Schluck zu nehmen und dann beinahe verlegen wirkend am Etikett herumzuknibbeln. „Da ist nichts ...“  
Lars wartete ruhig ab, drehte die Bierflasche zwischen seinen langen Fingern und konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwerlich verbeißen, als Anders bereits nach wenigen Sekunden seufzte und sich fahrig durch die Haare strich, „Ich … denke da über was nach ...“ „Du denkst …?“, fragte der Zwilling nun neugierig geworden nach und stieß seinen Bruder neckend in die Seite, „Ich kann es kaum glauben … Kriegst du davon nicht Kopfschmerzen?“ „Pf.“, der Jüngere schnaubte und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch, „Du musst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen ...“

„Also, du denkst nach?“, nach einigen Minuten, als sich Anders‘ wieder beruhigt zu haben schien, griff Lars das Thema wieder auf und lehnte sich zu seinem Bruder, „Kann ich dir helfen?“ „Du wirst mich für dämlich halten ...“, murmelte Anders und pustete eine seiner widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht, dessen Wangen sich verräterisch rot gefärbt hatten und Lars‘ schmunzeln ließen, „Das tue ich seit Jahren, du bist mein Bruder … Ich habe zugesehen, wie du dir in Sotschi mit einem Russen ein Wettsaufen geliefert hast … Und danach mit einem Roller und ner Russin auf dem Sozius ins Hafenbecken gefahren bist … Du musst zugeben, das war nicht unbedingt eine deiner Glanzideen … Oder als du in der Mikrowelle backen wolltest, damals in Martin ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders nickte fahrig, „Nicht wirklich, stimmt … Aber ...“ Anders kaute unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum, seufzte aber schließlich, „Ich … da gibt es jemanden … jemanden, den ich interessant … finde ...“  
„Interessant?“, neugierig geworden lehnte Lars sich zu seinem Zwilling, der gequält seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lars das Thema nun nicht mehr fallen lassen würde und er weiterfragte, „Kenne ich … die Person?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders nickte und de Röte auf seinen Wangen schien sich noch zu vertiefen, „Ja.“ „Und weiß die Person, dass du sie … interessant findest?“ Anders zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber rasch den Kopf, „Nein …“ „Und, möchtest du, dass diese Person weiß, dass du sie interessant findest?“, drängte Lars weiter, legte aber beruhigend einen Arm um seinen Bruder, als er den verletzlichen Blick des Jüngeren bemerkte, „Also nicht?“ „Er weiß nicht mal, dass ich existiere ...“, murmelte Anders mit einem genervten Seufzen.  
„Er?“, die Verwunderung war Lars deutlich anzuhören und Anders schmunzelte, wenn auch ohne jegliche Belustigung, „Was? Darfst du etwa der Einzige sein, der … auf beiden Seiten wildert?“ „Du hattest lange keinen Kerl mehr ...“, murmelte Lars und zog seinen Zwilling näher zu sich und zwischen seine gespreizten Beine, „Was ist an ihm so besonders, dass er …?“ „ … meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hat?“, stieß Anders hervor und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen Lars und genoss die streichelnde Hand an seiner Seite, „Weiß nicht ...“ „Das glaube ich nicht ...“, flüsterte Lars in das Ohr seines Bruders, leckte über die Ohrmuschel und pustete gegen die feuchte Haut, woraufhin ein wohliger Schauer durch Anders‘ Körper lief, „Also?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, stieß Anders hervor und keuchte auf, als Lars‘ Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten, während die langen Finger erst verspielt am Bund der Jeans zupften und dann langsam über die Naht strichen, bevor sie dann die Erregung gegen den rauen Stoff rieben. „Verdammt, Lars!“, Anders keuchte, versuchte die Beine in der engen Jeans weiter zu spreizen und reckte sich dennoch bettelnd der streichelnden, ihn weiter massierenden Hand entgegen, „Lass das!“ „Erst, wenn du mir antwortest … Wer ist es?“, unbarmherzig wurde der halbharte Schwanz gerieben und Anders durch die enge Hose massiert und während sein Atem immer schneller ging, schüttelte er dennoch stur den Kopf, „Nein ...“ „Wir werden sehen … oder hören.“, Lars flüsterte in das Ohr, zog gleichzeitig aber langsam den Reißverschluss der Jeans auf und strich hauchzart über den, sich ihm bettelnd entgegen reckenden harten Schwanz, „Keine Unterwäsche … Warum überrascht mich das nicht ...“ „Du trägst auch keine!“, stieß Anders hervor, aber Lars lachte nur und packte genüsslich langsam die pulsierende Erregung aus und legte dann die Hand um den harten Schaft. Der Daumen strich über die Spitze, schob die Vorhaut zurück und wischte zart den ersten Lusttropfen ab, als Anders sich ihm förmlich entgegen zu werfen schien. Wieder und wieder glitt der harte Schwanz durch Lars‘ kundige Finger, die Nägel kratzten über die Naht und hinterließen Spuren auf der empfindlichen Unterseite. Aber Anders beschwerte sich nicht. Sondern er hatte de Augen geschlossen und hob immer wieder rollend das Becken und stöhnte auch ungehalten auf, als Lars‘ Hand sich dann um die Hoden, die bereits unter seinen ersten Berührungen hart wurden, legten und die angespannte Haut zu massieren und quälend zwischen seinen Fingern zu reiben begann, „Lars … Fannemel!“

„Fannemel?“, Lars sah auf seinen Bruder, der erschöpft gegen ihn lehnte hinunter und lächelte, als Anders zusammenzuckte, „Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest ...“ „Du bist in Fannemel verliebt.“, der Physiotherapeut tippte Anders grinsend auf die Nase, „Ich hätte es wissen müssen … Der Kleine ist wirklich genau dein Typ. Ein durchgeknallter Draufgänger … Und, er ist auch ein Zwilling … Mmmmh, ihr wärt bestimmt ein niedliches ...“ „Werden wir nicht, ich werde es ihm nämlich nicht sagen.“, unterbrach Anders ihn, nun merklich schlecht gelaunt und Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Und … warum nicht?“ „Ich ...“, Anders begann wieder nervös an der Lippe herumzukauen und Lars musste bei der bekannten Geste unwillkürlich grinsen, „Du hast Angst … Der große, mutige Draufgänger ...“  
„Quatsch!“, mit einer einzigen Bewegung löste Anders sich aus der sanften, brüderlichen Umarmung und erhob sich eilig von der Couch, um ans Fenster zu treten, „Ich … wie sollte ich ihn … denn kennen lernen?“ „Du begleitest mich einfach mal wieder und ich stelle euch vor?“, schlug Lars ohne großes Nachdenken hervor, aber Anders schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und zählte die Gründe, die gegen Lars‘ Plan sprachen an seinen Fingern ab, „Klar … Hast du schon vergessen … Hilde … die Rollschuhe … Stöckl … die Treppe … die Platzwunde und der kleine Bandscheibenvorfall?“ „Eher verdrängt.“, gab Lars nach kurzem Zögern zu, konnte das Grinsen aber kaum verbergen, als er sich an das von Anders und Tom so unbedacht ausgelöste Chaos zurückdachte, „Alex klagt übrigens gelegentlich noch immer über Rückenschmerzen und verflucht Tom und dich, wenn er Konfetti in der Halle findet ...“ „Pf.“, schnaubte Anders, „Der will doch nur Mitleid und von dir angefasst werden ...“ Nun verfärbten sich Lars‘ Ohren leicht pink und er räusperte sich hastig, „Wie dem auch sei … Wir könnten doch auch einfach … tauschen?“  
„Tauschen.“, Anders klang nicht wirklich überzeugt von der Idee, aber Lars nickte enthusiastisch, „Du gehst als ich hin … Ich habe kein Hausverbot im Toppen und darf mich Alex näheren … Und auch deinem Fannemelcrush. Du sprichst mit ihm, machst ein Date mit ihm aus … Und da kannst du das denn alles richtig stellen … Dann habt ihr gleich was, worüber ihr sprechen könnt!“ „Über dich? Wir sollen uns beim ersten Date über dich unterhalten? Tolles Gesprächsthema für ein erstes Date, echt ...“, murrte Anders und schaffte es nicht mehr dem, nach ihm geworfenen Kissen auszuweichen, das ihn dann auch prompt mitten ins Gesicht traf. „Entweder das, oder du wirst deinen kleinen Fannemel nie kennen lernen ...“, Lars grinste siegessicher und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, „Also, bist du dabei?“ „Was springt für dich dabei raus?“, erkundigte Anders sich misstrauisch, aber Lars lächelte nur süßlich und hob prostend die Bierflasche, „Ich hab einen freien Tag … Und, was bei dir gut …“


	2. Care for a cup o' coffee?

Care for a cup o' coffee?  
„Weißt du … Ich glaube, das war eine absolute Scheißidee!“, Anders lenkte den Wagen seines Bruders auf den Parkplatz und zählte die Reihen, um den reservierten Parkplatz zu finden, „Drei … vier … fünf … Lars, hier ist kein Parkplatz ...“ „Da muss ein Parkplatz sein.“, entgegen seines genervt klingenden Zwillings schien Lars nicht nur die Ruhe selbst zu sein, sondern die ganze Situation auch amüsant zu finden schien, „Setz doch mal deine Brille auf, du eitles Lämmchen ...“ Anders knurrte etwas, sicher Obszönes, griff aber dennoch auf den Beifahrersitz, wo ein dunkles Brillenetui lag und setzte widerwillig die rötliche Brille auf, „Und jetzt?“ „Jetzt versuchst du es mit lesen. Ganz wie damals in der Grundschule, erinnerst du dich noch? H wie Hund … Au wie Auto … G wie Gans … V wie ...“, Lars kicherte nun ungeniert und Anders‘ schlanke Finger schlossen sich fester um das Lederlenkrad, „Ich kann lesen,!“ „Bist du da sicher?“, erkundigte Lars sich, aber dieses Mal blieb die Antwort aus, war es Anders doch endlich gelungen den reservierten Parkplatz zu finden und der Arzt drückte, als in der leer erwarteten Parklücke ein schwarzer Volvo parkte, wütend immer wieder auf die Hupe und kurbelte das Fenster hinunter, „Hey, Arschloch! Kannst du nicht LESEN?!? Das ist MEIN PARKPLATZ!“ „Anders ...“, Lars klang etwas leidend, als er nun versuchte seinen schäumenden Bruder zu beruhigen, aber als Antwort bekam er nur ein gefährliches Knurren, bevor er hören konnte, wie die Wagentür geöffnet wurde. Dann waren für den besorgten Physiotherapeuten nur noch das leise dudelnde Radio und das leise Brummen des noch immer laufenden Motors zu hören.   
„Was soll der Scheiß?“, Anders warf die Fahrertür ins Schloss und schob sich zwischen den Volvo und das daneben parkende Fahrzeug und beugte sich zur Scheibe der Fahrerseite hinunter, um wütend dagegen zu klopfen, „Hey, Analphabet! Soll ich dir beim Lesen helfen? Da steht HAUGVAD! Haug … vad!“ Mit einem leisen Sirren glitt die Scheibe hinunter und enthüllte den blonden Schopf des Fahrers auf dessen blassen Wangen rote Flecken tanzten und dessen graue Augen ihn reichlich erschrocken musterten, „Lars …?“ Erst jetzt nahm Anders den vorwarnenden Schriftzug an der Seite des Wagens wahr und verbiss sich das Seufzen, während er sich genervt durch die Haare fuhr, „Fannemel … Lernt man in Bauernschulen nicht zu lesen?“ Der kleine Blonde starrte ihn weiterhin an und schließlich knurrte Anders genervt, „Was? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ „Die … Brille ...“, Fanni deutete etwas zittrig auf das rötliche Drahtgestell auf der Nase des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten und Anders nahm sie hastig ab und versteckte das, ihn von Lars unterscheidende Utensil hinter seinem Rücken, „Was ist damit?“ „Sie …“, murmelte Fanni, die Wangen nun vollkommen rot und den Blick senkend, „ … steht dir?“  
„Dann sag mir mal … Warum parkst du auf meinem Parkplatz?“, Anders räusperte sich bei dem unerwarteten und ihn merklich aus dem Konzept bringenden Kompliment und stützte sich auf den schmalen Fensterrand ab, um sich dann doch ins Innere des Wagens zu beugen, „Ich höre?“ Anders grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen, als der Blonde tatsächlich fast etwas erschrocken vor ihm zurückwich und sich die Wangen wiederum röteten, „Aber, Lars … Du … hast mir das doch gestern erlaubt …?“ „Habe ich das?“, fragend zog Anders eine Braue hoch und nahm sich vor seinem Bruder, wenn er ihm am Abend wiedersehen würde, den Hals umzudrehen, „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern ...“ „Du hast mich gestern noch angerufen ...“, murmelte Fanni und zuckte zusammen, als Anders leise knurrte, „Vielleicht … habe ich was falsch verstanden …?“ „Wahrscheinlich.“, Anders musterte den Kleineren, der mittlerweile wirklich wie ein erschrockenes Küken wirkte und am liebsten im Ledersitz zu versinken zu wollen schien, noch einen Moment, bevor er sich mit einem Brummen vom Wagen abstieß, „Wir könnten das bei einem Kaffee klären?“ „Sag nicht, deine Kaffeemaschine ist schon wieder kaputt …?“, seufzte Fanni, nickte dann aber, während er sich abschnallte und die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, „Ich bringe dir nachher einen Kaffee … ins Büro? Wie immer?“

„Du benutzt Fannemel als Kaffeeboten?“, Anders zupfte an dem grauen Kapuzenpullover mit den zahlreichen Sponsorenabnähern, den ihm sein Zwilling geliehen hatte, „Kommt der überhaupt an die Maschine ran? Oder nutzt du den Kaffeedienst aus?“ „Was?“, Lars klang reichlich irritiert und lauschte auf die leisen Flüche seines Bruders, der sich in den verwinkelten und unvertrauten Gängen des riesigen Gebäudes zum wiederholten Mal zu verlaufen zu haben schien, „Anders, was redest du? Und wo bist du gerade?“ „Wo ich bin? Tja...Ich bin irgendwo in einem Gang… Vor einer… Glastür… Ach ja, ich hätte es ja fast vergessen! Hier sind lauter Glastüren! Als wäre der bescheuerte Architekt ein verkappter Exhibitionist gewesen ...“ „Das war er soweit ich weiß nicht, aber du könntest Clas fragen, der kennt ihn.“, lachte Lars, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Also … wo bist du nun?“ „Ich. Stehe. Vor. Einer. Gottverdammten. Glastür.“, knurrte Anders und stieß eine weitere Glastür, die dieses Mal in ein helles, sonnendurchflutetes Treppenhaus führte auf, „Die 100 ...“ „In welchem Stock bist du?“, versuchte Lars es noch immer betont ruhig, während die Stimme seines Bruders im hohen Treppenhaus seltsam nachzuhallen schien, „Im siebten ...“ „Runter.“, der Physiotherapeut grinste, „Fünf Stockwerke, ausreichend für ein kleines Po-Workout ...“ „Po-Workout?“, knurrte Anders schlecht gelaunt und hielt kurz inne, „Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass ich einen dicken Hintern habe, Lars?“ „Mmmmh … Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke … Der war echt schon mal knackiger, wahrscheinlich das Fastfood … Die Arbeitszeiten und der fehlende Sport ...“, grinste Lars und lehnte sich, die Explosion erwartend, bequem n die Couch zurück, „Also los, schwing die Hufe, Lämmchen.“ „Du bist ein Arschloch, Lars.“, knurrte Anders ins Handy und machte Anstalten den Anruf abzubrechen, als sein Zwilling kicherte, „Dann verläufst du dich … und findest nie zu deinem kleinen Fanni … und bekommst keinen Kaffee von ihm serviert … Überleg es dir ...“ „Ich hasse dich.“, murrte Anders, zwang sich einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er mit süßlicher Stimme ins Telefon säuselte, „Also? Wo ist denn nun dein beschissenes Büro?“

„Sag mal … Das ist alles?“, Anders hatte gerade die gelbliche Glastür aufgeschlossen und warf einen zweifelnden ersten Blick auf das Arbeitsreich seines Zwillings, „Die Rumpelkammer?“ „Das ist ein Büro, Anders.“, merkte Lars, inzwischen auch etwas genervt klingend an und seufzte, als Anders nur lachte, „Meine Besenkammer ist größer … und aufgeräumter ...“ „Fang bloß nicht an ...“, begehrte Lars, der den; beim aktiven und etwas chaotisch veranlagten Zwilling unerwarteten Ordnungsfimmel aus leidvoller Erfahrung kannte, auf, aber Anders grinste nur und beendete den Anruf, „Der Empfang ist plötzlich so schlecht … Lars? Lars, ich kann dich nicht … Und weg ist er ...“  
Er steckte das Handy in die Hosentasche und inspizierte, noch immer mehr als kritisch das kleine Büro. Neugierig trat er an die leicht schiefen Regale und betrachtete argwöhnisch die dort stehenden Bücher und fuhr mit dem Finger über die bunten Einbände, „Langweilig ...“ Auch die vielen Kinkerlitzchen, die wohl nur für Lars eine Bedeutung hatten, betrachtete er, nahm das eine oder andere Stück in die Hand, stupste gegen die kleine, gläserne Weltkugel mit dem Sprung quer durch Amerika und zog einem pinken Plüschhasen, der am Rand eines Regals saß, am langen, mit Blümchen gemusterten Ohr, „Der stammt bestimmt von Tom ...“ Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Blätter und Akten nach einem System, das Anders nicht verstand und dessen Zweckhaftigkeit er wohl auch zu recht anzweifelte und es juckte den Arzt in den Fingern endlich Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Probehalber nahm er dann auch eines der Blätter in die Hand und runzelte die Stirn, als er darauf unverständliche Daten erkannte.   
Bevor er aber genauer hinsehen konnte, zog ein, hinter der klobigen Lampe etwas versteckt stehendes Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er ließ das Blatt achtlos fallen und betrachtete stattdessen das Bild grinsend, „Na sieh mal an … Das Larshasi hat ein Bild vom Österreicher auf dem Schreibtisch ...“ „Hast du mir was zu sagen?“, Anders schickte das abfotografierte Bild und die eilig getippte, mit einem zwinkernden Smiley versehene Nachricht an seinen Zwilling, „Dein Geschmack ist echt fragwürdig. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir Zwillinge sind?“  
Seine Laune hob sich etwas, als er nun Lars‘ Kaffeebecher neben der alten, weißen Kaffeemaschine auf der Fensterbank entdeckte. Sie sank aber auch gleich wieder merklich, als die Kaffeemaschine auch nach wiederholtem Drücken irgendwelcher Knöpfe nicht zum Leben erwachen wollte. Er warf der Maschine einen verärgerten Blick zu, stellte die Tasse genervt knurrend zurück und ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzen auf den protestierend knarrenden Bürostuhl sinken. Auch die Rückenlehne ließ sich nicht verstellen, als Anders nun versuchte für seine Füße irgendwo auf der übervollen Schreibtischplatte noch einen Platz für seine Füße zu finden, und saß er ungewohnt gerade und ein leidendes Gesicht ziehend auf dem harten und unbequemen Stuhl, „Wie wunderbar ...“

Vor lauter Langeweile hatte Anders irgendwann begonnen die kleinen Notizzettel, die er schließlich in einem kleinen Kasten in einer Ecke des Schreibtisches entdeckt hatte, zu zerknüllen und in Richtung des Mülleimers zu werfen, „Mist … schon wieder daneben ...“ Der Fußboden war bereits übersät von kleinen Papierbällchen und Anders wollte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal nach vorne lehnen, um nach einem weiteren Bogen zu greifen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Überrascht sah er auf, lehnte sich dann doch wieder zurück und er drehte den Stuhl grinsend wieder in Richtung der Tür, „Herein?“  
Der kleine Schatten, durch die zuvor noch verfluchte Glastür verriet schon, wer vor der Tür stand und so lächelte Anders dem kleinen Athleten, der nun vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete, entgegen, „Fannemel …“ „Lars, das vorhin ...“, der Blonde, dessen Wangen sich schon wieder unter dem neugierigen, aber auch prüfendem Blick des vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten gerötet hatten, hielt ihm de weiße Kaffeetasse, aus der es verführerisch dampfte, wie eine Opfergabe entgegen, „ … tut mir leid.“  
„Wenn das Kaffee mit Milch ist ...“, murmelte Anders und erhob sich von dem klapprigen Bürostuhl und streckte die Hand fordernd nach der Tasse aus, nur um sie gleich wieder sinken zu lassen, als Fannis Wangen einen noch intensiveren Rotton annahmen und er gleichzeitig auch wieder hastig einen Schritt zurückwich, „Milch? Ich dachte, du trinkst … schwarz … Es tut mir leid, Lars ...“ „Fanni.“, der Spitzname war reichlich unvertraut, aber glücklicherweise blieb der Athlet wirklich stehen, so dass Anders ihm die Tasse aus der Hand nehmen und daran schnuppern konnte, „Das war ein Scherz, Fannemel ...“ Unter Fannis besorgtem, aber auch noch immer wachsamen Blick überwand Anders, der im Unterschied zu seinem Bruder nun mal freiwillig zumindest keinen schwarzen Kaffee trank, sich und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Gebräus, „Siehst du?“  
Fanni beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch und wirkte auch, als Anders den Schluck hinuntergewürgt hatte und die Tasse dann eilig auf eine Ecke des Schreibtisches abstellte, noch nicht überzeugt. Bevor der Kleinere aber etwas hinterfragen konnte, deutete Anders auf den klapprigen Bürostuhl, „Setz dich doch ...“ „Lars ...“, mit großen Augen musterte Fanni den ihm vermeintlich vertrauten Mann, leckte sich über die Lippen und nahm dann zögerlich Platz, „Ich … müsste … zurück … Alex ...“ „Alex kann warten.“, Anders unterstrich seine Worte mit einer herrischen Geste, nahm auf der Tischkante Platz und lehnte sich zu Fanni, der ihn erschrocken und reichlich überfordert wirkend, musterte, „Sag mal, wie lange kennen wir uns eigentlich schon …?“ „Seit … einigen Jahren.“, Fanni leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen und schluckte schwer, „Lars … was …?“ „Und haben wir jemals miteinander gesprochen?“, Anders‘ lange Finger strichen hauchzart über die fleckige, heiße Wange und der angebliche Physiotherapeut lächelte, „Außerhalb vom … Job?“ Der Athlet schüttelte den Kopf, ließ Anders aber auch weiterhin nicht aus den Augen, „Nein … Warum?“ „Ein neuer Behandlungsansatz.“, log Anders, ohne rot zu werden und rieb sanft mit dem Daumen über die rot gefleckte Wange, „Ganzheitliche Betreuung … bei … besonderen Athleten ...“ „Beson …?“, die grauen Augen weiteten sich, als Anders sich nun noch weiter nach vorne lehnte, sein Kinn ergriff und ihn sanft gegen seine Lippen hauchte, „Nur für ganz Besondere ...“ Atemlos hing Fannis grauer Blick an der Gestalt des vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der Andere nun auch die letzten Millimeter noch überbrückte und ihn nun tatsächlich küsste.  
Wie erstarrt saß Fanni auf dem alten Bürostuhl und legte, kaum dass Anders sich wieder zurückgelehnt und den Kuss gelöst hatte, ungläubig die Finger an die noch vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen, „Warum hast du…?“ „Ich hole dich um vier ab.“, Anders erhob sich, griff nach der zuvor verschmähten Tasse, nahm einen weiteren Schluck und zog eine Grimasse, „Da gibt es denn auch besseren Kaffee … Wie übersteht ihr das?“


	3. pillow talk

pillow talk  
„Ah, Alex.“, Anders grinste und beugte sich über die Schulter des Trainers, „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir den kleinen Fannemel einmal ausleihe?“ „Lars ...“, die kräftigen Hände hielten in ihrem Tun inne und Alex drehte sich überrascht zum vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten um und musterte ihn, „Du willst Fanni?“ „Genau.“, Anders zwang sich zu einem ruhigen Tonfall und nickte auch leicht, „Er hat eingewilligt mein … Versuchskaninchen zu sein.“ „Versuchs …? Aber nicht wie damals, mit dem neuen Massageball?“, wirklich überzeugt schien Alex auch jetzt nicht zu sein und Anders, der sich vornahm seinen Bruder über den erwähnten Massageball auszufragen, sobald er Zuhause wäre, schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ein ganzheitliches Training. Körper und Geist in einem Umfeld ...“ „Du willst also wieder Yoga mit ihm machen.“, erleichtert stimmte Alex nun mit einem knappen Nicken zu, „Wie lange brauchst du ihn?“ „Mmmmh … Du kennst ihn besser Wie lange hält er durch?“, Anders‘ blaue Augen funkelten herausfordernd und auch mit Eifersucht, aber der Trainer konnte mit der ausgeworfenen Herausforderung und auch mit der Eifersucht nichts anfangen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er dann antwortete, „Um 23 Uhr sollte er im Bett sein ...“ „Egal in wessen?“, erkundigte Anders sich spitz und hielt die Luft an, als der Österreicher seinen Oberarm umfasste und ihn mit einem Knurren gegen die Wand drückte. Die blassen Lippen des Größeren waren nur Millimeter von Anders‘ Gesicht entfernt, aber dieser drehte nur mit einem Brummen den Kopf weg, „Verdammt, Stöckl … Du tust mir weh!“ „Sonst magst du es doch auch etwas … herber …“, wisperte der Österreicher in das Ohr seiner vermeintlichen Affäre und küsste ihn rau, „Sehen wir uns denn heute Abend?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn ich dann noch kann ...´?“ Alex knurrte, aber Anders entwand sich ihm spielerisch und tippte dann Fanni, der sich leger an einem Torpfosten lehnend mit Tom unterhielt, auf die Schulter, „Kommst du?“

„Wo willst du hin?“, erstaunt blieb Fanni mitten auf dem langen Gang stehen und deutete auf eine der Glastür, die zumindest für Anders alle gleich aussahen, „Da geht es zur Cafeteria ...“ „Das ist schön, aber dahin wollen wir ja auch nicht.“, Anders drehte sich zu dem kleineren Athleten um und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, während er de andere Hand einladend ausstreckte, „Kommst du jetzt endlich? Wir haben zu tun … Und schließlich nicht viel Zeit, bis du im Bett sein musst ...“ Der Kleinere errötete und zögerte kurz, folgte dem angeblichen Physiotherapeuten dann aber weiter still durch die verwinkelten Gänge.  
„Lars ...“, am Haupteingang blieb Fanni wieder stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Was hast du vor?“ „Ich will dich entführen, bei mir verstecken, dich verwöhnen und vögeln.“, Anders verdrehte die Augen und versuchte die, eigentlich so wahren Wünsche, als Scherz zu tarnen, „Man Fannemel … Ich will mit dir in ein Café fahren.“ „In ein Café?“, reichlich zweifelnd musterte Fanni den Größeren, „Warum?“ „Weil ...“, Anders trat einen Schritt auf den blonden Athleten, der ihn erschrocken musterte und zu ihm aufsah und griff nach dessen Hand, „ … du dich hier nicht entspannen kannst … Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass dir das irgendwo gelingt … Aber, außerdem schmeckt der Kaffee hier scheiße … und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ...“ „Ohne Kaffee geht gar nichts.“, Fanni nickte verstehend und lächelte, wenn auch noch immer etwas angespannt, als er sich noch einmal vergewisserte, „Also nur ein Kaffee?“ „Und dann reden wir.“, Anders grinste und stieß die Ausgangstür auf, „Ich will alles wissen ...“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem kleinen, gut besuchten Café an einem kleinen Ecktisch. Fanni hatte sich die rot bezogene Eckbank erobert, während Anders etwas angespannt auf einem der hohen Lehnstühle platz genommen hatte. Rein aus Gewohnheit hatte Anders mit der errötenden Kellnerin geflirtet und betrachtete nun die Karte, „Mmmmh, was hältst du von einem Latte?“ Fanni hustete und versteckte seine sich bei dem eigentlich harmlosen Vorschlag rötenden Wangen hinter der Karte, „Ich weiß nicht ...“ „Keine Latte? Schade ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss die Karte, „Mir ist aber danach ...“  
„Und worüber reden wir nun?“, einige Minuten nachdem die Kellnerin ihnen mit einem, für Anders viel freundlicher ausfallendes Lächeln die Bestellung gebracht hatte, räusperte sich Fanni schließlich und begann, sich unter dem prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers reichlich nervös fühlend, mit dem kleinen Keks zu spielen. „Erzähl mir was über dich?“, schlug Anders vor und beugte sich zu Fanni, um mit dem Daumen sanft über die Oberlippe des Jüngeren zu streichen. „Was?“, die Wangen rot brennend, wich Fanni überrascht zurück, aber Anders grinste nur und leckte über den Daumen, „Du hattest da … Milchschaum ...“ „Milch ...“, Fanni fiepte und die Wangen brannten so heiß, dass Anders‘ Augen herausfordernd zu funkeln schienen und der Arzt wissend nickte, „Ich wusste es, du stehst auf mich.“   
„Ich … Nein!“, dieses Mal überschlug sich die Stimme des Kleineren aber wirklich und die grauen Augen wirkten beinahe grotesk erschrocken, „Lars ...“ „Du stehst auf mich.“, Anders‘ leckte sich über die Lippen und schob langsam seinen Stuhl zurück, bevor er sich, ohne den vor Schock gelähmten Fanni aus den Augen zu lassen, erhob und zu ihm trat. Er legte eine Hand sanft auf das Knie und kniete sich dann neben den Metallstuhl des plötzlich wie Espenlaub zitternden Athleten, „Ist das denn so schlimm?“ „Alex ...“, Fanni räusperte sich hilflos und die grauen Augen wichen Anders‘ forschendem Blick aus, nur um ihn dann schließlich doch beinahe anklagend zu erwidern, „Und deine Freundin ...“ „Ich mag nun mal Abwechslung.“, die große Hand des Arztes lag auf Fannis Knie, der Daumen massierte das empfindliche Gelenk und dann ließ er, den Kleineren nicht aus den Augen lassend, seinen Zeigefinger, immer der Naht folgend, das Bein aufwärts wandern, „Und, ich finde dich … niedlich ...“  
„Lars ...“, Fannis graue Augen hingen förmlich an der Gestalt seines vermeintlich bekannten Physiotherapeuten und er keuchte auf, als die schlanken Finger nun seinen Schritt durch den dicken und rauen Stoff der Jeans zu massieren begann, „Was …? Wir wollten doch … reden?“ „Ich dachte du kennst mich … Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen.“, murmelte Anders und während er auf eine Erwiderung wartete, hielten seine Finger still und er lächelte, als Fannis zuvor schon etwas entrückt wirkender Gesichtsausdruck sich wandelte, „Viel besser ....“ „Viel besser?“, Fanni begann auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen und in seinen Augen schimmerten eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, die Anders, der gespannt verharrte, während der Kleinere abzuwägen schien, nicht zu deuten vermochte und schließlich griff Anders nach der Hand und zog erst den noch immer zögerlich und unentschlossen wirkenden Fanni von der leise knarrenden Eckbank und dann zu sich. Erschrocken starrten die grauen Augen zu ihm auf, aber Anders umfasste nur das Kinn und beugte sich knurrend zu ihm hinunter, „Eine ganz einfache Entscheidung … Ja oder Nein?“

„Ich dachte, wir wollten … reden?“, die Arme um sich geschlungen haltend und Anders‘ Blick stur erwidernd, saß Fanni angespannt auf dem breiten Bett, „Warum brauchen wir dafür ein Hotelzimmer?“ „Hier können wir ungestört reden.“, Anders ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht leicht federte, „Niemand hört uns zu … Niemand stört uns ...“ „Und worüber reden wir, was niemand hören soll?“, endlich schien sich auch der Athlet weder etwas zu entspannen, stützte er sich, nun wo er sich zum vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten umgedreht hatte, neben Anders ab und sah fragend auf ihn hinunter, „Meinst du, du kannst mir Geheimnisse entlocken?“ „Vielleicht?“, Anders grinste wölfisch, „Oder vielleicht bringe ich dich stattdessen ja auch zum Schreien?“ „Zum …?“, Fanni blinzelte und verschluckte sich, als er plötzlich verstand, was der Andere wirklich meinte. Wieder begannen die roten Flecken über die blassen, heißen Wangen zu erblühen, während Anders nur, noch immer grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte, „Oder bist du eher der stille Genießer?“ Er musterte den Kleineren für einige Sekunden prüfend, aber auch voller Neugier und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nein, das glaube ich nicht … Du erscheinst mir eher wie jemand, der genau sagt, was er will … Ein kleiner Schreier, hab ich nicht recht?“   
Fanni starrte den Älteren sprachlos an, die Wangen nun durchgängig rot und die grauen Augen fast entsetzt aufgerissen. Aber, er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Anders ihn zu sich zog und den Kleineren schließlich mit einem Knurren unter sich brachte, „Oder willst du nicht?“ Für einen Moment starrte Fanni in das schmale, scheinbar so vertraute Gesicht, dann schlang er die Arme um Anders‘ Nacken und zog den nun doch überraschten Anderen seinerseits für einen hungrigen Kuss zu sich hinunter.  
Anders atmete schwer, als Fanni den unerwarteten Kuss schließlich löste und betrachtete den von seinem eigenen Mut überrascht wirkenden Jüngeren amüsiert, „Ich habe schon etwas über dich gelernt ...“ „So?“, die grauen Augen funkelten, aber Anders lachte nur, fuhr mit einem Finger hauchzart über den dünnen Stoff des Shirts und umfasste denn den Saum und entblößten die blasse Haut, „Ich mag es, sehr wenn du mich überraschst ...“ Fannis Augen weiteten sich bei der Aussage kurz, schlossen sich aber, als Anders nun den Kopf senkte und mit der Zunge über die trainierten Muskeln des Athleten fuhr. Stück für Stück erkundete er den schmalen, aber dennoch kräftigen Körper und jeder Atemzug, der über die feuchte Haut strich, ließ Fannis Körper erneut erzittern, „Ich mag es sogar sehr ...“   
Die lange Finger des vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten schoben nun den Bund der dunklen Jeans langsam hinunter, die Zunge tauchte verspielt kurz in den Bauchnabel ein, folgte dann aber auch schon der hellblonden Linie der Haare weiter hinunter und Anders zog seine Nase genüsslich an der schmalen Falte, welche den Schambereich trennte, entlang. Fannis, nach Halt tastenden Finger, fanden nun schließlich die blonden Haare und ihr fester Griff entlockte Anders ein kehliges Stöhnen. „Lars ...“, es hatte Minuten gedauert, aber schließlich hatte der Athlet es doch geschafft sich aufzurichten und starrte nun auf den dunkelblonden Schopf zwischen seinen ausgestreckten Beinen, hinunter.  
Die warme Finger strich über die ausgestreckten Beine, fuhren kitzelnd in die empfindlichen Kniekehlen und halfen dem Kleineren schließlich dabei die Beine aufzustellen. Für einen Moment blieben die Hände auf den Knien, strichen dann aber doch nach oben, die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang. Stoff raschelte und Fanni schloss ein weiteres Mal die Augen, als der Ältere nun behutsam erstmals über seinen Schritt strich. Die blassen Lippen des Athleten wurden nun fest zusammengepresst, als er verspielt mit dem Zeigefinger den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Umriss des bereits spürbar zuckenden und vor Erwartungen fast schon lüstern tropfenden Schwanz quälend langsam nachfuhr. Der lange Zeigefinger des Älteren verharrte für einige Sekunden auf die Eichel und dem Athleten entwich daraufhin ein erstes Aufstöhnen und hektische Flecken flammten auf den gerade erst wieder erblassten Wangen auf, „Lars!“ Aber der irrtümlich für den Physiotherapeuten gehaltene Anders zögerte nur kurz, ließ dann aber doch nicht von Fanni ab, sondern massierte ihn weiter durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch und schien sich förmlich an dem Anblick des prallen Schrittes, der sich ihm bereitwillig und bettelnd präsentierte und an der sichtbaren Qual, die er durch die schlanken Finger, deren Nägel über seine Kopfhaut kratzten, fühlen konnte, zu weiden.  
Endlich zupfte Anders zu Fannis großer Erleichterung am Reißverschluss, zog den Zipper hinunter und legte nun endlich das pralle, sich ihm hart entgegen reckende Glied frei. „Sieh mich an.“, Anders‘ Stimme war rau vor Lust, aber trotzdem war der Befehl unverkennbar und Fanni öffnete mühevoll die verschleierten, grauen Augen. Er blinzelte, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, trotz der in ihm tobenden Lust und seines beinahe schon schmerzhaft harten Schwanzes sich auf den ‚Lars‘ zu fokussieren und Anders leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen, als er die rot gefleckten Wangen sah, fragte aber dennoch noch einmal nach, „Darf ich …?“ Fanni blinzelte und wieder dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis der Jüngere den Sinn hinter der so seltsam erscheinenden Frage verstanden hatte und schließlich atemlos nickte.  
Bestätigt in seinem Tun, senkte Anders wieder den Kopf und leckte einmal über die pralle Länge, zog die Zunge, über den harten Schwanz. Er widmete der roten, feucht tropfende Eichel kurz Aufmerksamkeit, umspielte sie neckisch mit der Zunge, leckte darüber und kostete mit den ersten Tropfen den Geschmack des Kleineren. Fannis Finger gruben sich tiefer in die sonnengebleichten Haare, dirigierten Anders rau tiefer, wollten ihn zwingen den Schwanz tiefer in seinen Mund aufzunehmen und Anders kam dieser Bitte nur zu gerne nach. Die Zungenspitze tippte er nun gegen die Hoden und Anders konnte spüren, wie sie prall wurden. Als er über die nun spannende Haut leckte, bohrten Fannis Finger sich rau in die blonden Strähnen und seine Nägel kratzten über die Kopfhaut, so dass es nun keinerlei Entkommen mehr für den angeblichen Physiotherapeuten gab. Aber, Anders lächelte nur, als der Athlet nun seinen Kopf noch tiefer zwischen seine gespreizten Schenkel drückte. Willig nahm er die Erregung noch tiefer in seiner Mundhöhle auf, ließ ihn tiefer gleiten, saugte daran und nahm den Rhythmus des Jüngeren als seinen eigenen auf.  
Kurze, aber trotzdem immer stärkere Stöße …Rollende Hüften, die sich ihm bettelnd entgegenreckten ... Langsam schneller werdend … und immer tiefer gehend, so schob Fanni sich immer wieder mit einem wohligen Aufstöhnen erneut in die warme Mundhöhle. Aber als Anders nun seine Zunge ein weiteres Mal am eindringenden Schwanz entlanggleiten ließ und die Zähne sanft darüber zog, spürte er, wie der trainierte Körper unter ihm sich verspannte. Anders schloss die Augen vor der sich explosionsartig in ihm ausbreitenden Hitze, als Fanni sich dann auch nur Sekunden später mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in seinen Mund ergoss.  
Einige Minuten lang war nur das schwere Atmen beider Männer in dem stickigen, nach Sex riechenden Hotelzimmer zu hören. Sie lagen noch immer erschöpft nebeneinander, aber nach einigen Minuten lösten sich die Finger behutsam aus den blonden Strähnen und die Matratze bewegte sich, als Fanni den Größeren von sich schob und sich dann vorsichtig aufsetzte. „Fanni ...“, auch Anders wollte sich nun aufsetzen und hatte bereits die Hand nach dem Kleineren ausgestreckt, „Ich muss ...“ Aber bereits bei seiner ersten Bewegung begann der schmale Brustkorb des Skispringers sich hastig, beinahe schon panisch zu heben und zu senken und Anders verharrte fast erschrocken, als er nun sah, dass in den grauen Augen, die erst noch glückselig verschleiert gewesen waren, nun plötzlich die pure Panik schimmerte. Bevor Anders noch reagieren oder etwas sagen konnte, hatte Fanni schon seine Sachen zusammengerafft und war aus dem Zimmer gestürzt.


	4. mine

mine

 

Das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss ließ Lars überrascht aufsehen, er legte das Handy beiseite und grinste seinem Bruder, der nun müde wirkend das Wohnzimmer betrat, entgegen, „Und, wie ist es mit Fanni gelaufen?“ „Hn.“, Anders ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Sessel fallen, strich sich durch die wirren Haare und seufzte schließlich, „Ganz einfach. Er steht nicht auf mich.“ „Andi ...“, das eben noch so fröhliche Grinsen von Lars erlosch, als wäre es ausgeknipst worden und machte nun offenkundiger Sorge um den jüngeren Zwilling Platz, „Anders, das tut ...“ „Nein! Sag es nicht ...“, der Blick aus den blauen Augen war unversöhnlich und Anders presste wütend die Lippen zusammen, während Lars schluckte und nun etwas hilflos lächelte, als er sich vorsichtig auf die Sessellehne seines Zwillings setzte, „Was ist denn passiert?“ „Nichts.“, murmelte Anders reichlich einsilbig und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, „Wir passen wohl einfach nicht zusammen ...“ Lars wartete noch auf eine weitere Erklärung, aber als Anders auch weiterhin schwieg, umarmte er seinen Bruder schließlich mit einem Seufzen und bot dann an, „Gut, du willst also nicht darüber reden? Mmmmh, wie wäre es denn mit Pizza?“   
„Hn.“, lautete die noch immer recht einsilbige Antwort, aber Lars stieß ihm sanft den Ellenbogen in die Seite und grinste etwas übertrieben, um seinen Zwilling aus der Lethargie der Enttäuschung und des beginnenden Liebeskummers zu reißen, „Hilft auch super gegen Liebeskummer … Hab ich mir zumindest sagen lassen ...“ „Pfff … Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer.“, murrte Anders, nickte dann aber doch und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen seinen Bruder und lächelte etwas verzagt, „Ich war ja gar nicht verliebt … Ich fand ihn ja nur … irgendwie ... interessant … Das war nichts … Ernstes … Was sollte ich denn auch mit einem … einem … Zwergküken?“

„Also, sagst du mir nun endlich was passiert ist?“, nachdem die Pizzen eine Stunde später geliefert und auch bereits zur Hälfte vernichtet worden waren, nahm Lars das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf und musterte seinen, nun zusammenzuckenden Zwilling neugierig, „Ich meine, du erschienst mir doch … doch recht vernarrt in ihn.“ „Ist das denn so schwer? Er steht nicht auf mich.“, Anders ließ das zuvor angebissene Stück plötzlich den Appetit verloren habend, sinken und klappte dann auch grimmig die braune Schachtel zu. „Er steht also einfach nicht auf dich?“, vergewisserte Lars sich noch einmal und Anders nickte widerwillig, „Er steht nicht auf mich … Hast du es jetzt endlich verstanden? Oder soll ich es dir vielleicht noch als Ausdruckstanz aufführen? Oder doch lieber vorsingen? Also gut! Eeeeer. Steeeeheeeht. Niiiihiiihiiicht. Auuuuuf. Miiiiich.“   
„Anders … Gnade! Du kannst echt nicht singen ...“, auch Lars legte nun sein Pizzastück zurück und leckte sich die fettigen Finger ab, bevor er sich halbherzig die Ohren zu zuhalten versuchte, „Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen … Ihr hattet also ein Date … Was ist denn passiert?“ „Nichts ist passiert, Lars! Fannemel ist einfach nicht der Richtige. Ich … habe mich geirrt und habe es zum Glück aber noch rechtzeitig bemerkt ...“, gerade als Lars schon befürchtet hatte, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht mehr antworten würde, sprach Anders doch noch und hob störrisch den Kopf, um Lars, nachdem er nun doch wieder den Pizzakarton geöffnet und in das Stück Pizza gebissen hatte, unzufrieden anzufunkeln, „Ach ja … Bevor ich es vergesse … Du hast nachher übrigens ein Date mit deinem Österreicher … Am üblichen Ort … Wahrscheinlich zur üblichen Zeit und mit dem üblichen Sex ...“

„Du kommst klar?“, Lars warf einen Blick auf Anders, der mit einer Tasse heißem Kakao in den kalten Händen und in einer Decke vergraben auf der Couch saß und gelangweilt auf den Fernseher starrte, „Anders? Kommst du klar? Ist es in Ordnung …?“ Mit einem unkooperativen Brummen hob Anders winkend die Hand und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Verschwinde schon und lass dich vögeln ...“ „Wir gehen essen.“, merkte Lars an, aber Anders winkte wieder uninteressiert an der Verbesserung, einfach ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen wieder auf das belanglose Fernsehprogramm, „Passt Stöckl denn für den Blowjob unter den Tisch? Der stößt sich doch den Kopf und du musst pusten …“ „Pusten sicher … aber, ganz bestimmt nicht am Kopf ...“, schmunzelte Lars, warf seinem Bruder noch eine Kusshand zu und verließ dann nach einem letzten Blick auf Anders, der die Enttäuschung vom Nachmittag tatsächlich vollkommen problemlos überwunden zu haben schien, leise die Wohnung.

Die gleiche, gemütliche Atmosphäre wie immer, begrüßte Lars, als er einige Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit endlich in das kleine, intime Restaurant, das Alex und er vor Jahren entdeckt hatten und das sie seitdem als ‚ihres‘ bezeichneten, trat. Die Lichter waren angenehm gedimmt, die Flammen weißer langstieliger Kerzen flackerten auf den Tischen und unaufdringliche Musik spielte leise im Hintergrund und übertönte die leisen Gespräche und das Klappern des Bestecks an den anderen Tischen und sorgte auch noch für eine heimelige Atmosphäre.   
Alexander, der bereits an ihrem angestammten Tisch saß, sah auf, als der Kellner nun Lars an den Tisch führte und lächelte dem Jüngeren etwas süffisant und vielsagend zu, „Lars, wie es scheint ist es wohl doch etwas später geworden ...“ Lars runzelte bei dieser seltsamen Begrüßung doch etwas verwirrt die Stirn, antwortete Alex erst, als der Kellner ihm die Karte gereicht und sich dann entfernt hatte und sie somit alleine waren, „Entschuldige, ich hatte wirklich eine Menge zu tun ...“ „Eine Menge zu tun, so so … Viel zu tun mit Fannemel?“, Alex presste die blassen Lippen zusammen, als Lars schmunzelnd nickte, „Wir hatten einen wirklich interessanten Nachmittag.“ „Und, ist er nun … erschöpft … und im Bett?“, die Stimme des Trainers hatte nun unwillkürlich einen schärferen Klang angenommen und Lars, der die Verärgerung seines Gegenübers spürte, sah erstaunt auf und wählte seine nächsten Worte nun mit etwas mehr Bedacht, „Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich habe ihn nicht ins Bett gebracht ...“   
„Aber, ihn im Bett gelassen? War das nicht Teil eures Sondertrainings?“, Alex knurrte fast und seine große Hand legte sich besitzergreifend auf die des Physiotherapeuten und beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber, „Er sagte … Ihr hättet ‚geredet‘ ...“ Die seltsame Betonung, die überdeutlich die wahre Bedeutung des so harmlos klingenden Verbs zeigte, ließ Lars dann doch zusammenzucken. Aber dennoch wollte der Physiotherapeut sich nichts anmerken lassen und beugte sich mit einem Lächeln noch etwas weiter zu Alex und wisperte, „Und? Muss ich mich nun dafür rechtfertigen?“ „Nein.“, der Österreicher blieb aber weiterhin angespannt, löste aber dennoch seine Hand und lehnte sich in den bequemen Stuhl zurück, „Aber, du könntest es mir vielleicht erklären? Woher kommt dein plötzliches Interesse an Fannemel? So etwas war noch nie dein … Typ.“   
„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Ich habe doch nur mit ihm gearbeitet ...“, ohne den angespannten Alex aus den Augen zu lassen, griff Lars nach der Speisekarte und schlug sie vorsichtig auf, „Wie es mein Job ist, wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst?“ „Haugvad.“, das raue, beinahe animalische Knurren jagte Lars einen lustvollen Schauer über den Rücken und die braunen Augen des Trainers funkelten voller Missstimmung, als sie sein Gegenüber nun förmlich zu sezieren schien, „Ich kenne deinen Job … Aber“   
„Und warum regst du dich denn so auf? Ich war mit Fannemel doch nur einen Kaffee trinken.“, nun wurde auch Lars unwillkürlich lauter und sah Alex über den Rand der Karte hinweg einen Moment lang an und schmunzelte schließlich, „Oder, bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Eifersüchtig auf den kleinen Fanni …?“ „Quatsch.“, Alex schnaubte, aber seine Wangen gewannen an Farbe, woraufhin Lars nun seinerseits nach der Hand des Österreichers griff, mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken strich und schmunzelte, „Das steht dir wirklich ...“

Kaum war die Tür des Hotelzimmers hinter den beiden Männern ins Schloss gefallen, legte sich die große, kräftige Hand des Physiotherapeuten vorsichtig in Alex' Nacken, kraulte sich durch die langsam ergrauenden, sommerblonden Haare und bewirkte schließlich, dass der Österreicher sich endlich an diesem Abend doch noch entspannte und mit einem zufriedenen Knurren die Augen schloss. Lars drängte sich von hinten gegen ihn, aber die große, warme Hand strich über die Wange, der Daumen fuhr hauchzart über die Unterlippe und schließlich umfasste Lars sanft das Kinn des Älteren, „Sieh mich an.“ Nur zögerlich kam Alex der Aufforderung nach und begegnete widerwillig und stolz dem grau blauen Blick des Physiotherapeuten. Lars lächelte und stellte sich dann, ohne das Kinn des noch immer verstimmt wirkenden Österreichers loszulassen, auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Älteren erstmals zu küssen, „Bist du etwa immer noch eifersüchtig auf Fannemel?“ „Ja.“, knurrte Alex gegen die Lippen und der Norweger legte seine Hand erneut in Alex' Nacken und überbrückte so noch einmal die Entfernung für einen weiteren Kuss. Dieses Mal war der Kuss fordernd und wild, grub er seine Zähne doch fordernd in die Unterlippe, „Erobere mich zurück ...“   
Das 'Ja' war ein wilder, animalischer Laut und die starken Hände des Trainers legten sich besitzergreifend um Lars‘ Hüfte, schoben das Shirt nach oben und fuhren über die Bauchmuskeln, über die kräftigen, sich unter den hektischen Atemzügen des Physiotherapeuten hebenden und senkenden Flanken und wanderten schließlich wieder abwärts, um sich kurz unter den Saum der dunklen Hose, die fast wie eine zweite Haut die schlanken Beine umhüllte, zu verirren. Lars seufzte zufrieden, als der Ältere ihm die Hose gleich zusammen mit den Shorts, von den Hüften strich. Wieder fanden sich die warmen Finger auf den Hüften und Lars entwich ein erschrockener Laut, als es plötzlich polterte. Als er die Augen öffnete, entdeckte er dass der Ältere mit einer hastigen Handbewegung alles vom wackeligen Schreibtisch gefegt hatte. Aber, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, festigte Alex' Griff sich plötzlich und der Österreicher hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf den Schreibtisch ihres Hotelzimmers. Bevor er protestieren konnte, waren die Finger aber bereits wieder auf seinem Rücken und Lars schloss zufriedener die Augen, als Alex' Lippen sich sanft auf seine legten. Die Zähne zupften fordernd an der Unterlippe und nur zu willig öffnete der Norweger den Mund und gewährte dem Älteren Einlass und ließ zu, dass dieser den ruppigen Kuss noch weiter vertiefte. Seine Finger legten sich gleichzeitig auf die festen Pobacken, massierten das feste Fleisch und der Physiotherapeut drängte sich bereits bettelnd dem starken Körper des Österreichers entgegen.  
Ein protestierender, beinahe schon klagender Laut entwich ihm, als Alex aber plötzlich zurückwich und er öffnete etwas verwirrt die Augen. Sein Blick wurde etwas glasig und er leckte sich hungrig über die kussgeschwollenen Lippen, als er nun beobachten konnte, wie Alex nun seine eigene Hose abstreifte, die muskulösen, langen Beine und seinen harten, sich Lars förmlich entgegen reckenden Schwanz enthüllte.   
Ein Finger, der sanft über seinen Oberschenkel strich, ließ Lars den Mund zu einem Seufzen öffnen und sogleich fing Alex die vollen Lippen des Jüngeren für einen neuen, dieses Mal noch tieferen, wilden und rauen Kuss ein. Seine Finger glitten in den Spalt zwischen den Oberschenkeln, drängten sie sanft, aber dennoch fordernd und unnachgiebig auseinander und entblößten so die Erregung, die wie ein rotes Leuchtfeuer zwischen seinen Schenkeln leuchtete. Lars stöhnte haltlos, als die langen, starken Finger erst über die tropfende Eichel und dann über seine gesamte Erregung strichen, sich schließlich um seinen Schwanz schlossen und dann langsam über die harte Länge wanderten. Sein Griff um die Tischkante wurde fester, nun mehr einziger Halt, als er nun das Becken hob und willig und bettelnd in den festen Griff stieß und sich selbst mit jeder reibenden Bewegung immer näher an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachte.  
Nach Atem ringend, verharrte er schließlich, aber Alex schien ihm keine Pause gönnen zu wollen. Die Berührung der Finger geisterte nun über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel und die Finger schoben sich schließlich behutsam darunter. Sie schoben sich in den Spalt zwischen den festen Pobacken und tasteten sich immer weiter vor. Aufstöhnend bäumte Lars sich gegen den Größeren auf, aber da strichen die langen Finger bereits schon wieder langsam abwärts über die trainierten Beine, bis er diese schließlich sicher über seinen Ellenbogen legen konnte. Lars schloss mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen die Augen und vertiefte den neuerlich initiierten Kuss nur noch weiter, verharrte nur kurz, als er nun Alexanders Erregung, die sich nun qualvoll langsam in ihn schob, gegen seinen Hintern drücken spürte. Der Österreicher ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen und seine Position zu finden, war es doch ein stiller, beinahe stummer Kampf um die Dominanz. Dennoch seufzte Lars zufrieden, in den Kuss, aber sein Griff um die Tischkante festigte sich und ihm entwich ein überraschter Laut, als er plötzlich angehoben wurde.   
Die kurze Unsicherheit über die neue Position verflog schnell, lag er doch sicher in den starken Armen des Trainers. Mit jedem seiner kraftvollen Stöße, spürte er Alex' Körper nun wieder gegen seine erneut auflebende Erregung reiben und gleichzeitig glitt Alexander nun auch mit jedem seiner Stöße tiefer in den kräftigen, ihm sich aber unterworfen habenden Körper des Physiotherapeuten hinein.  
Die vollen Lippen teilten sich für einen stummen Aufschrei, in den auch der Österreicher einfiel, als der kräftige, nach Sommer riechende Körper sich endlich um ihn anspannte. Aber schließlich löste sich der feste Griff und als alle Spannung aus seinem Körper wich, sackte der Physiotherapeut kraftlos auf die blankpolierte Tischplatte. Unter dem dünnen, verschwitzten T-Shirt hob und senkte sich die kräftige Brust und auch Alexander brauchte einige Minuten, bis er wieder zu Atem kam. Mit einem wölfischen Lächeln beugte er sich zu Lars hinunter und flüsterte in dessen Ohr, „Weißt du nun wieder, zu wem du gehörst?“

Selbst im überfüllten Club schien die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Arztes, der es Zuhause in der Stille und auch mit der belanglosen Berieselung durch den Fernseher nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, herauszustechen. Die blauen Augen funkelten im stroboskopartigen Licht und seine Bewegungen wirkten in dem unsteten, wechselnden Licht ungelenk und surreal, aber dennoch schien von dem schlanken, hochgewachsenen Mann ein seltsamer Zauber auszugehen. Jeder, in seiner Nähe, egal ob Mann oder Frau schien widerstandslos dieser seltsamen Magie zu verfallen und bereit zu sein sich dem unbekannten Fremden, mit den traurigen, blauen Augen hinzugeben. Anders war auch nicht wählerisch, er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, badete in den bewundernden Blicke, genoss die Berührungen und natürlich auch den schnellen, schmutzigen Akt, am Rande der Tanzfläche mit atemlosen Zuschauern, leise, beinahe verstohlen in den engen Kabinen oder gegen die weiß gefliesten Wände der mit blauem, harten Licht beleuchteten Toilette.  
Aber dennoch verschwand das seltsame Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren nicht. Die harsche Zurückweisung von Fanni und dessen hastige, übereilte Flucht schmerzte noch immer und hatte nagende Zweifel in dem sonst so selbstbewussten Arzt hinterlassen. Zweifel, die auch die bewundernden Blicke und der Sex der vergangenen Nacht nicht ganz verschwinden lassen konnten, als Anders im Morgengrauen betrunken nach Hause torkelte.

„Fanni.“, lautlos war Lars am nächsten Morgen hinter den kleinen Athleten getreten und tippte ihm nun auf die Schulter, „Guten Morgen.“ „Lars!“, Fannis Stimme überschlug sich fast und der Kleine stolperte beinahe, als er herumwirbelte und gleichzeitig einen Schritt rückwärts, aus der Reichweite des Physiotherapeuten heraus zu machen wollen schien, „Ich ...“ Die blassen Wangen des Athleten glühten in gleißendem Rot, die grauen Augen waren beinahe panisch geweitet und der Blick klebte geradezu entsetzt wirkend an Lars‘ großer Hand, die sich um seinen Oberarm gelegt und den Kleineren so vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatten. „Ganz ruhig.“, Lars lächelte, führte den sichtlich widerstrebenden Kleineren ohne auf dessen Widerwillen oder Alex‘ sondierenden Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken zu bohren schien, zu achten, zu einer nahen Bank und half dem Humpelnden sich hinzusetzen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, Lars kniete sich vor Fanni und strich vorsichtig über das nackte Bein abwärts und betastete den Knöchel, mit dem Fanni eben umgeknickt war, „Tut dir was weh?“ Unter seinen tastenden Fingern konnte er die Anspannung in den Muskelsträngen fühlen und als er schließlich, nachdem er keine Antwort bekam, besorgt aufsah, entdeckte er, dass Fanni zwar die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber dennoch vollkommen verspannt wirkte und, als ob er sich jeden Laut verkneifen zu wollen schien, auf seiner Unterlippe herumbiss. Voller Sorge räusperte Lars sich, legte seine Hand nun wie so oft freundschaftlich und tröstend auf Fannis Knie und drehte sich dann halb zum österreichischen Trainer um, „Alex, Fanni ist gestolpert … Ich werde besser mit ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren ...“   
Der Trainer musterte die beiden ungleichen Männer für einen Moment, nickte dann nur leicht und ließ sie aber auch danach nicht aus den Augen. Stirnrunzelnd und voller widerstreitender Gefühle, die sich in seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen widerzuspiegeln schienen, beobachtete er wie Lars nun einen Arm um Fannis Taille schlang und dem Kleineren, der auch jetzt weiterhin stur den Kopf gesenkt hielt und vor sich auf den Boden starrte, aufhalf. Erst, als das ungleiche Paar die Halle beinahe verlassen hatte, räusperte er sich und rief ihnen noch hinterher, „Ruf an, was los ist.“

„Fanni, was ist los?“, als sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten Fahrt an einer Ampel halten mussten, ertrug Lars das unangenehme Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen immer mehr zu vertiefen schien, nicht mehr und musterte seinen angespannten, blassen Beifahrer, der seine Hände in seinem Schoss beinahe panisch ineinander verschränkt hatte, voller Sorge und Anteilnahme, „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, du wirst sehen ... Das ist nur zur Vorsicht, oder tut dir denn noch etwas weh?“ Er wollte, wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit, tröstend eine Hand auf das schmale Knie legen, aber wieder zuckte der Athlet unter der harmlosen Berührung zusammen und drängte sich mit großen Augen, fast wie ein verängstigtes Reh, gegen die Wagentür, bevor er dann abwehrend die Hände hob und hastig den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ Lars seufzte, gab aber, da die Ampel nun wieder auf Grün umschaltete, erst einmal nach und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein.


	5. You did what ...?

You did what ...?  
„Warte hier.“, Fanni, der kaum den Blick hob, nachdem der Physiotherapeut ihn auf einen Stuhl im beinahe leeren Wartebereich gedrückt hatte, blieb stumm sitzen. Lars warf, als er sich dem Empfangstresen näherte, ein paar Mal einen Blick zurück auf den Athleten und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, bevor er sich räusperte um die Aufmerksamkeit der zuständigen Krankenschwester zu wecken.   
Die ältere Krankenschwester hinter dem Tresen kannte er nicht, aber er musste schmunzeln, als sie schließlich aufsah und ihn etwas verwirrt musterte, „Doktor?“ Aber schnell hatte sie sich gefasst und ihr Blick zeigte, nachdem sie seine, für ein Krankenhaus unpassend wirkende Trainingskleidung bemerkt hatte, wieder reine Neugier und Professionalität, „Ja?“ „Könnten Sie Doktor Haugvad rufen?“, Lars warf noch einen Blick zu Fanni, der noch immer mit roten Wangen und gesenktem Kopf auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl saß, dann beugte sich etwas zu ihr und senkte seine Stimme, „Sagen Sie ihm Lars sei hier.“ Ihr Blick glitt über seine Gestalt und schien ihn wortlos zu taxieren. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Zwillingen war groß genug, so dass sie nun, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, nach dem Telefon griff und schnell wählte. Das Gespräch, das sich anschloss und dem Lars einseitig lauschen konnte, selbst war kurz und knapp, aber sie lächelte nun wärmer, als sie das Telefon schließlich beiseite legte. „Er ist auf dem Weg und ich soll dir ausrichten ...“, sie seufzte etwas gequält, schien die Ausdrucksweise der Assistenzärzte oder vielleicht einfach schon die von Lars‘ lebhaften Zwilling im Besonderen aber schon gewöhnt zu sein, „ … dass du schon mal die Hosen runter lassen sollst. Er würde das Fieberthermometer mitbringen ...“ „Ich habe ihm etwas anderes mitgebracht., über das er sich sicher freuen wird.“, Lars grinste und nickte ihr noch einmal knapp zu, bevor er zurück zum in seiner Gegenwart noch immer sehr angespannten Fanni trat, „Danke.“

Stumm saßen Lars und Fanni auf den bunten Plastikstühlen neben einander, aber während Lars wachsam die Tür, durch die sein Zwilling kommen müsste, im Auge behielt, starrte Fanni auf den mit Linoleum ausgelegten Boden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Lars sich leicht bewegte und versuchte irgendwie eine bequemere Position zu finden, zuckte Fanni neben ihm zusammen und rückte so weit es der Stuhl erlaubte, von ihm ab. „Fanni ...“, Lars legte die Hand auf das angespannte Knie und seufzte, als Fanni sich nun beinahe panisch wirkend verspannte und den Physiotherapeuten mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.  
„Schon gut.“, betont langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und verschränkte sie locker auf seinem Schoss, „Siehst du … Alles gut.“ Der Blick aus Fannis weit aufgerissenen Augen ruhte noch ein paar Sekunden lang auf dem Älteren, bevor der Athlet seinen Blick senkte und wieder auf das hässliche, eierschalenfarbene Linoleum starrte. Lars kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, grub seinen schiefen Zahn nervös in das weiche Fleisch und atmete erst erleichtert auf, als einige Minuten später die vertraute Gestalt seines Zwillings in der Zugangstür auftauchte. Wieder warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf den Kleineren neben sich und erst, als er sicher war, dass Fanni seine Abwesenheit nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, erhob er sich und trat eilig auf Anders zu. „Los komm.“, er packte seinen Bruder am Oberarm, zog ihn aus dem Raum und in einen schmalen Seitengang.  
„So nötig hast du es?“, murmelte Anders, als Lars ihn unsanft gegen die Wand drückte und die blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Bringt dein Alex es doch nicht? Oder lässt dein Tinchen dich wieder mal nicht ran?“ „Was hast du mit Fanni gemacht?“, unterbrach Lars seinen Zwilling, dessen Grinsen bei der Erwähnung des Athleten verschwand. „Fanni?“, für einen Moment wirkte Anders plötzlich überrascht, beinahe schon ernst, dann zuckte er aber mit den Schultern und das freche Grinsen kehrte, auch wenn Lars den unangenehmen Eindruck hatte, dass es gekünstelt wirkte und nicht die blauen Augen zu erreichen schien zurück, „Wieso? Kann er nicht mehr sitzen?“  
„Sitz …?“, Lars‘ Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er trat einen Schritt von seinem Bruder, dessen Grinsen nun durchaus zufriedener zu wirken schien, zurück. „Sitzen, ja.“, Anders leckte sich in eindeutiger Art und Weise über die Lippen und Lars schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?!?“ „Wir hatten Sex.“, bestätigte Anders mit einem unguten Funkeln in den Augen, während Lars seufzte, „Du hattest Sex mit Fannemel …?“ „Ist das so unglaubwürdig?“, langsam wirkte Anders durch das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seines Zwillings etwas irritiert und klang leicht fragend, „Hat er geschworen, dass er bis zur Ehe Jungfrau bleibt? Oder ist das ne Anweisung vom Stöckl? Kein Sex vor … während und nach der Saison?“ „Du hattest Sex mit ihm … und er glaubt … ich sei es gewesen.“, Lars seufzte tief, als er endlich das absonderliche Verhalten des Kleineren verstand und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, während er sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand des schmalen Ganges lehnte und seinen nun sichtlich amüsierten Zwilling musterte, „Das ist nicht witzig!“ „Ich finde schon.“, Anders grinste weiterhin, wenn nun auch etwas freudloser, „Dann hat er es doch genossen ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars knurrte, „Rede mit Fanni Stell das richtig!“ „Das habe ich versucht ...“, der Arzt wirkte plötzlich uncharakteristisch ernst und das amüsierte Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, „Er wollte mir nicht zuhören … Er hat einfach seine Sachen gegriffen und ist … aus dem Zimmer gerannt ...“ Anders‘ etwas schiefes Lächeln war nun so ehrlich, dass Lars seinen Bruder tröstend in seine Arme zog, „Anders ...“  
Eine Weile standen die Zwillinge in enger Umarmung stumm in dem kleinen Seitengang, aber schließlich befreite Anders sich aus der durchaus tröstlichen, brüderlichen Umarmung und lächelte dann auch etwas schief, „Danke …“ Anders räusperte sich und musterte seinen Bruder noch einmal, „Also, warum bist du nun genau hier?“ „Fanni.“, als Lars leise den Namen des Athleten nannte, schüttelte Anders den Kopf, „Oh nein … Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, wir passen nicht zusammen … Das ist Vergangenheit.“ „Er ist verletzt.“, Lars sprach ungerührt weiter und versuchte weiterhin eine ernste Miene zu wahren, als sein Zwilling plötzlich sorgenvoll in Richtung des Warteraums sah, „Zumindest glaube ich es ...“ „Du glaubst.“, Anders räusperte sich und sah seinen Bruder mit einer hochgezogener Braue an, „Geht das etwas … Genauer?“ „Er ist gestolpert, als ich ihn anfassen wollte … weil er Schuldgefühle hat, da er denkt, er hätte mit mir geschlafen …“, erklärte Lars mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe, aber Anders unterbrach ihn ungnädig, „Wenn du mir damit Schuldgefühle bereiten willst ...“ „Funktioniert das bestens.“, nun grinste Lars und schlug seinem Zwilling, dessen Miene nun deutliche Sorge zeigte, auf die Schulter, „Also, schaust du ihn dir an?“   
„Zieh dich aus.“, die Aufforderung kam nun so unerwartet, dass Lars erst einmal für einige Sekunden die Worte fehlten und er stumm zusah, wie Anders erst den Arztkittel abstreifte und dann Anstalten machte auch das weiße Poloshirt auszuziehen, „Was?“ „Zieh dich aus.“, wiederholte Anders ungeduldig und hielt seinem verwirrten Zwilling nun Shirt und Kittel entgegen, „Los, mach.“ „Warum?“, vor lauter Überraschung nahm Lars die Kleidungsstücke schließlich wirklich entgegen, betrachtete sie dann aber stirnrunzelnd, „Anders … Was soll das?“ „Wir tauschen, ganz wie früher … in der Schule … “, murmelte Anders, der nun auch die weiße Hose ausgezogen hatte und Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist keine Mathearbeit, Anders!“ „Nein, dass ist Fanni.“, nickte der Arzt und warf Lars, der sie rein aus Reflex auffing, die Hose entgegen, „Bitte ...“ „Und, was soll das bringen?“, aber unter dem Drängen seines Zwillings begann dann aber tatsächlich damit sich langsam auszuziehen, „Du könntest ihn doch auch einfach … untersuchen?“  
Plötzliche Röte auf den Wangen seines Zwillings ließ Lars seufzend inne halten, „Du hast Angst?“ „Quatsch ...“, mit einem Knurren riss Anders seinem Bruder das Shirt förmlich aus der Hand und nuschelte beim Anziehen in den weichen Stoff, „Aber, es wäre doch etwas viel für ihn, wenn … er alles auf einmal hören würde, oder?“ „Du hast Angst … um ihn.“, Lars lächelte sanft, aber durchaus noch immer mit einer gewissen Schärfe, „Und auch vor ihm … Was er sagt, wenn ...“ „Du solltest auch Angst haben.“, murmelte Anders, die blauen Augen unergründlich tief und dunkel, „ … wenn er erfährt, dass sein Physiotherapeut, in den er wohl schon lange verknallt ist und dem er bisher vertraute … ihn einfach belogen hat ...“ „Erpresst du mich gerade?“, Lars brauchte einen Moment, bis er die gesamte Tragweite der Aussage seines Zwillings begriffen hatte, aber Anders zuckte nur elegant mit den Schultern, „So würde ich das nicht nennen … Ich trage nur unschlagbare Argumente vor.“

„Fanni ...“, Anders, nun in den Sachen seines Zwillings, der im Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte wartete, kniete sich vor den noch immer auf den Boden starrenden Fanni, „Los komm mit.“ Nur zögerlich hob der blonde Athlet den Kopf und musterte den Physiotherapeuten, der ihm schon wieder viel zu nahe gekommen zu sein schien, alarmiert und voller Misstrauen „Wohin?“ „In einen Untersuchungsraum ...“, Anders ignorierte das deutliche Misstrauen und lächelte wie er hoffte beruhigend, als er dem Kleineren nun die Hand anbot, „Ich habe einen Gefallen eingefordert und wir können dich hier untersuchen … Ich schaue mir deinen Fuß an ...“ Fanni starrte die Hand für einen Moment an, ignorierte sie dann aber doch, als er dann aber tatsächlich vorsichtig aufstand und stumm neben dem angeblichen Physiotherapeuten durch die Gänge ging.  
Anders warf immer wieder Blicke auf den Jüngeren neben sich und widerstand nur schwerlich dem Impuls dem angespannten und zitternden Fanni beschützend einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Aber Fanni hielt den ganzen Weg über einen merklichen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm ein und starrte auf den Boden, auf dem bunte Pfeile Eingeweihten die Wege durch das riesige, wie ein Bienenstock summende Krankenhaus wiesen. Der Arzt räusperte sich schließlich, um Fannis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und öffnete einladend die Tür zu einem der zahlreichen Untersuchungsräume, „Wir sind da.“ Endlich hob Fanni wieder den Blick. Er starrte kurz in den Raum und sah noch einmal prüfend zum angeblichen Physiotherapeuten, bevor er dann zögerlich wirklich über die Schwelle trat.   
Anders seufzte erleichtert, wartete aber noch einige Sekunden, bevor er Fanni dann folgte und schließlich leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Fanni stand noch immer etwas hilflos wirkend inmitten des kleinen Raumes und wirbelte, als er das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür hörte, fast schon fluchtbereit herum. Die erschrocken aufgerissenen, grauen Augen klebten geradezu an Anders und schienen die gesamte Erscheinung des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten auf einmal aufnehmen zu wollen, aber schließlich hob er vorsichtig die Hand und runzelte die Stirn, „Die Brille ...“ Anders zuckte zusammen, als er an einen der Unterschiede zu seinem Zwilling erinnert wurde und grinste dann frech, während er gleichzeitig auf die Behandlungsliege deutete, „Damit ich dich besser sehen und untersuchen kann, wenn du dich da jetzt endlich hinsetzen wirst ...“  
Fanni schluckte jede Frage und jede Erwiderung hinunter, setzte sich aber tatsächlich auf die weiße, mit knisterndem Papier ausgelegte Liege und Anders konnte, als er nun in dem niedrigen Materialschrank nach den dünnen Handschuhen suchte, den Blick des Kleineren sich in seinen Rücken bohren fühlen. Anders seufzte, zog dann aber den niedrigen Rollhocker zu sich und dirigierte ihn vor Fanni, wo er dann auch auffordernd die Hand ausstreckte, „Los, Fuß her.“ Der blonde Athlet zögerte noch für einen Moment, die grauen Augen wanderten neugierig über den scheinbar vertrauten Mann, „Warum kennst du dich hier so gut aus? Und warum sind wir überhaupt hier?“ Anders lächelte nur vielsagend und geheimnisvoll, aber trotzdem gab Fanni, wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen endlich nach und ließ seinen vermeintlichen Physiotherapeuten das Bein abtasten.  
Behutsam strichen Anders‘ lange, behandschuhte Finger über das muskulöse Bein, sein Blick aber hing währenddessen an Fannis schmalen Gesicht, suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Unwohlsein, das er aber nicht fand. Fannis, erst angespannte Miene, entspannte sich zusehends und nach einigen Minuten schloss der blonde Athlet tatsächlich die Augen und schien die ungewohnten Berührungen zu genießen. Viel länger als eigentlich notwendig, hielt Anders den Körperkontakt aufrecht, aber schließlich stieß er den Rollhocker mit einem Räuspern zurück, „Ich werde dir noch eine Salbe geben ...“  
Fanni öffnete, als Anders so plötzlich den Körperkontakt abbrach, verwirrt die Augen und die schon vertrauten, roten Flecken erschienen auf den zuvor so blassen Wangen, als ihm wieder einfiel in was für einer verfänglichen Situation er sich befand. Aber, er blieb trotzdem auch weiterhin stumm, beobachtete nur aufmerksam jede Bewegung des Älteren, der zielsicher in eine der Schubladen griff und einen Tiegel hervorzog, bevor er dann mit etwas Schwung wieder zu Fanni rollte. „Das ist nicht nötig.“, murmelte Fanni, als der Ältere vorsichtig den Tiegel öffnete und mit einem kleinen Spatel etwas der leicht rosafarbenen Salbe entnahm, „Es tut doch gar nicht weh, Lars ...“ „Trotzdem.“, Anders lächelte, als er die Salbe behutsam auf die blasse Haut auftrug und dann langsam und sorgfältig einzumassieren begann, „Entspann dich einfach und lass mich machen ...“  
Wieder beobachtete Anders sorgfältig das Mienenspiel des Jüngeren, aber auch dieses Mal hatte Fanni bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wieder die Augen geschlossen. Anders sah mit einem Seufzen zu, wie die roten Flecken auf den Wangen immer dunkler zu werden schienen und wie Fannis Zähne sich immer wieder in die Unterlippe gruben. Schließlich weckte eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln nun Anders‘ Aufmerksamkeit und als er daraufhin seinen Blick senkte, sah er wie Fanni seine Hände in seinen Schritt presste und unruhig auf der schmalen Liege hin und her zu rutschen schien. Kurz überlegte er, ob er die Massage abbrechen und sich zurückziehen sollte, aber ein einziger, unleidiger Laut von Fanni, ließ ihn diesen Gedanken wieder verwerfen.   
Vorsichtig strich er über das Bein aufwärts und lächelte als Fanni fast erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. „Wir wären hier ungestört ...“, murmelte er, als seine Hand nun in Fannis Schritt lag und vorsichtig über die, unter seinen zarten Berührungen bereits aufkeimende Erregung strich. „Lars ...“, die grauen Augen blieben auch weiterhin geschlossen, aber die zerbissenen Lippen hatten sich zu diesem fast tonlosen, sehnsüchtigen Seufzen geöffnet. Seine Zunge leckte hastig über die spröden Lippen und er stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, als Anders‘ lange Finger sich um den bereits halb harten Schwanz legten und ihn gegen den rauen Stoff der Hose rieben, „Sag mir … Was soll ich tun?“   
Fanni legte den Kopf in den Nacken und der Adamsapfel hüpfte vor Nervosität auf und ab, während die schlanken Finger des Athleten sich in die, unter seinem Griff reißende Papierunterlage verkrampften. Seine Lippen bewegten sich hilflos und schienen plötzlich unfähig zu sein Worte zu bilden, so dass Anders sich ihm entgegen lehnte und heiser flüsterte, „Soll ich aufhören?“ „Nein!“, in den grauen Augen war bereits deutlich das Funkeln der Lust zu erkennen und Anders lächelte, „Wie du willst, Fanni ...“

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon ...“, Lars, der die ganze Zeit unablässig unruhig im verlassenen Aufenthaltsraum auf und abgelaufen war, blieb beim Eintreten seines Bruders stehen und musterte ihn, „Oh nein … Du siehst aus, als hättest du ...“ „Spaß mit Fanni gehabt?“, erkundigte Anders sich grinsend und als Lars gottergeben nickte, leckte der Zwilling sich über die Lippen, „Sehr viel Spaß … Er sitzt übrigens im Wartebereich ...“ „Oh, er kann noch sitzen?“, erkundigte Lars sich etwas süffisant, aber Anders, der bereits schon wieder dabei war sich auszuziehen, überging die Spitze einfach und warf die Anziehsachen seines Bruders auf die Lehne des Ledersofas, „Natürlich, war ja nur ein Handjob … Oh und ihm fehlt übrigens auch nichts .. Du kannst ihn also wieder mitnehmen.“ „Wie beruhigend.“, murmelte Lars, der nun aber dem Beispiel seines Zwillings folgte, so dass beide Brüder nur wenige Minuten später wieder in ihre eigentlichen Rollen zurückgekehrt waren und sich in dem kleinen Zimmer gegenüberstanden, „Und was soll ich nun mit ihm machen?“ „Ihn mitnehmen?“, schlug Anders kurz angebunden vor, als nun die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Krankenpfleger Anders zu sich heranwinkte, „Tja, ich kann nicht mehr reden, Larsi. Wie du siehst, verlangt man nach mir. Leben retten und so. Ich muss los! Hab dich lieb!“ „Anders!“, versuchte Lars seinen Zwilling noch einmal zurückzuhalten, aber die Tür war bereits fast geräuschlos hinter dem Jüngeren ins Schloss gefallen und der Physiotherapeut war nun wieder alleine in dem stillen Aufenthaltsraum.

Auch wenn der Wartebereich sich inzwischen etwas gefüllt zu haben schien, entdeckte Lars den scheinbar in Gedanken versunkenen Skispringer beinahe sofort. Fanni saß auf seinem alten Platz und starrte auf ein Bild an der Wand. Lars hätte jede Wette abgeschlossen, dass er das Motiv aber gar nicht wahrnahm, sondern in Gedanken noch immer bei den Fingern von Anders war, so wie seine Wangen förmlich rot zu glühen schienen. Mit einem Seufzen und Anders lautlos verfluchend, schob Lars sich durch die Stuhlreihen und trat schließlich in Fannis Blickfeld, „Entschuldige, es hat doch noch etwas länger gedauert … Können wir?“  
Schüchtern hielt Fanni sich eng an seiner Seite.


	6. helplessly in love

helplessly in love  
„Was ist los?“, Tom stieß seinem Freund, der zusammengesunken auf dem Boden der Turnhalle saß, mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Was soll denn los sein?“, murmelte Fanni, nahm seinen Blick aber dennoch nicht von Lars, der sich gerade von hinten über Alex‘ Schulter beugte und dem Trainer einen Kuss auf die bärtige Wange hauchte. „Weiß nicht ...“, Tom streckte seine langen Beine aus und folgte dann dem Blick des Jüngeren, „Ach ja … Lars … Ich glaube bei dem auf dem Tisch hat schon jeder mal an Schlierenzauer nackt denken müssen … Oder Tande?“ Der angesprochene Blonde schob sich die Sonnenbrille ins Haar und grinste, „Also, ich denke an Stoch ...“ „Bäh.“, Tom streckte die Zunge raus und schüttelte sich, „Darüber will ich nicht nachdenken … Kümmern wir uns lieber um das neuste Mitglied im Lars-Haugvad-Fanclub … Das wäre dann Mitgliedsnummer … Mmmmh …. 87?“ „94, du hast schon wieder die Franzosen und die Kanadier vergessen … Und Janne ...“, unterbrach Daniel ihn und grinste, als Fanni genervt knurrte, als der Trainer nun einen Arm um die Taille des Physiotherapeuten schlang und Lars auf seinen Schoss zog, um ihn zu küssen, „Man merkt, dass die graue Maus ihn nachher abholt … Da gibt’s keinen Sex, sondern Bachblütentee oder Grünkernsmoothies … Da müssen die beiden es noch etwas genießen.“ „Hmpf.“, Fanni rümpfte die Nase, als Lars sich zu dem Trainer lehnte, etwas in dessen Ohr wisperte und Alex dann von der Bank zog, „Dabei hatte er vorhin schon Sex ...“ „Mit Alex?“, neugierig lehnte sich Tom zum Kleineren, „Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen … Wo denn dieses Mal?“   
„Nicht mit Alex ...“, Fannis blasse Wangen röteten sich und er räusperte sich, „Mit mir ...“ „Mit dir?“, Toms Augen funkelten und er pfiff anerkennend, bevor er sich dann vor Fanni platzierte und sich auf den Knien des Kleineren abstützte, „Los, raus damit … Wo? Wie? Wann? Und wie war es?“ „Es … war ...“, Fanni schluckte, „ … wunderbar.“ „Wunderbar? Mehr nicht? Hey, das ist Lars!“, forderte Tom ihn ungestüm und mit funkelnden Augen zum Weitersprechen auf, „Los, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen … Wo war es?“   
„Das erste Mal ...“, Fannis Wangen brannten, aber Tom unterbrach ihn, „DAS ERSTE MAL?!?“ Durch die Lautstärke aufgeschreckt, sahen plötzlich auch die anderen Athleten und auch der Trainer und der Physiotherapeut in ihre Richtung und Fanni wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken und versuchte Tom zu bedeuten etwas leise zu sprechen, „Tom … Nicht so laut!“ „Nee! Jetzt will ich es genau wissen!“, Tom beugte sich so weit zu dem Kleineren, bis ihre Nasen sich fast zu berühren drohten, „Wie oft?“ „Zwei mal ...“, murmelte Fanni und versuchte sich zurückzulehnen, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Tom zu bringen, aber der Ältere forschte neugierig weiter, „Und wo?“ „Einmal … in einem Hotel … und das zweite Mal ...“, Fanni räusperte sich etwas hilflos und seufzte dann seine Finger ineinander verschränkend, „Eben … im Krankenhaus … im Behandungszimmer ...“   
„Ui, und ...“, Tom drehte sich etwas, um aus den Augenwinkeln den Trainer und den Physiotherapeuten, die beide eng zusammenstanden und sich wohl im Schutz des Klemmbretts, über dessen Daten sie angeblich diskutierten, küssten, betrachten zu können, bevor er wieder mitleidig seinen besten Freund ansah, „ … nun ignoriert er dich ...“ „Und macht vor aller Augen mit Alex rum.“, murmelte Fanni geschlagen, „Als wäre nie was zwischen uns passiert ...“ „Weißt du was? Du brauchst ne Aufmunterung.“, beschloss Tom spontan und stemmte sich ächzend in die Höhe, bevor er Fanni die Hand hinhielt, „Wir gehen aus!“ „Wir gehen … aus …?“, Fannis grauer Blick war unsicher, aber Tom grinste und zog den Jüngeren hoch und mit sich. Auf dem Weg zur Tür blieb er dann aber doch noch einmal stehen und rief in Richtung des Trainers, „Alex? Fanni und ich machen jetzt Schluss … Wir sehen uns morgen!“

„So alleine? Hat dein Stöckelchen keine Zeit für dich?“, erkundigte Anders, der unerwartet an Lars‘ Wagen lehnte und seinem überraschten Zwilling frech entgegen grinste. „Warum fragst du?“, Lars fand sich mit der Gegenwart seines Bruder ab, schob Anders beiseite, öffnete die Wagentür und ließ sich dann auf dem Fahrersitz nieder, „Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach ihm? Oder wolltest du etwa mitmachen?“ „Pf.“, Anders umrundete den dunklen Wagen und ließ sich, während Lars bereits den Motor startete, auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder, „Habt ihr mit eurem neuen Zuwachs, dem kleinen Fanni, nicht genug Abwechslung?“  
„Fanni?“, erst nachdem sie sich in den Verkehr eingefädelt hatten, legte Lars eine Hand auf das Knie seines merklich angespannten Zwillings und drückte sanft zu, bevor er endlich nachfragte, „Wieso Fanni?“ „Er kam vorhin mit Hilde aus der Halle … Ich hab seine roten Wangen gesehen … und die Haare waren .. noch verstrubbelter als sonst ....“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte die langen Beine aus, „Und außerdem … stöhnt er deinen Namen … sehr gut.“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars dachte einen Moment nach, dann lächelte er, „Wundert dich das?“ „Was? Dass jeder wieder mal dich liebt?“, Anders klang etwas bissig und verspannte sich weiter, als Lars nun offen lachte, „Anders … Was soll er bitte sonst stöhnen? Er denkt doch, du wärst ich ...“  
Wieder verfiel Anders eine Weile in brütendes Schweigen und Lars beobachtete das angespannte Gesicht seines Zwillings verstohlen im Spiegel, „Sag mal … Kann es sein, dass es dich echt erwischt hat? Dass du wirklich in ihn verliebt bist?“ Leichte Röte kroch über die etwas blasseren Wangen seines Zwillings und die blauen Augen schimmerten verräterisch, aber dennoch schnaubte Anders nur und schüttelte dann auch gleich den Kopf, „Quatsch!“ „Wirklich?“, Lars‘ Hand löste sich vom Schaltknüppel und kam nun wieder auf dem Knie seines Zwillings zu liegen, „Es wäre ja nicht schlimm …“ „Ach?“, Anders verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Lars wütend an, „Nur weil dein Stöckelchen heute die Freundin beglückt, musst du nicht … so was annehmen. Ich bin nicht verliebt … Er ist … war nur … interessant. Nichts weiter!“  
„Fast schade.“, Lars nahm das Gespräch erst an der nächsten Ampel wieder auf, behielt dieses Mal jedoch den laufenden Verkehr im Auge, „Ihr hättet wirklich gut zusammengepasst.“ „Hätten wir nicht.“, konterte Anders sofort und bei einem raschen Blick in den Spiegel konnte Lars erkennen, dass die Wangen noch immer rot waren, sein Bruder aber die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Und warum nicht?“, erkundigte Lars sich amüsiert, als er nun wieder anfuhr. „Er ist ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, seufzte dann aber und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, „ … total verknallt in dich.“ „In mich? Anders … Er ist schon ganz niedlich.“, gab Lars zu, fuhr aber, als Anders verstimmt knurrte, fuhr er rasch fort, „Aber … Ich habe Alex ...“ „Und Martine.“, murmelte Anders leise, woraufhin sein Zwilling nickte, „Genau, und Martine … Du siehst, ich brauch nicht wirklich noch jemanden ...“  
„Du bist eifersüchtig.“, Lars hatte das Mienenspiel seines Zwillings eine Weile neugierig im Rückspiegel betrachtet, „Du magst ihn.“ „Quatsch.“, stritt Anders wieder ab und begann dann unruhig auf seinem Sitz herumzurutschen, als Lars einfach schwieg und stattdessen nur vielsagend lächelte, „Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!“ Lars schwieg weiterhin und Anders ballte nun frustriert die Fäuste, „Lars! Lies. Es. Von. Meinen. Lippen. Ab.“  
Der Arzt machte eine kurze Kunstpause und gestikulierte lebhaft, „Ich bin nicht in Fannemel verliebt!“ „Wenn du meinst ...“, lenkte Lars schließlich nach einem Moment ein und parkte dann den Wagen vor seinem Haus, „Also, muss ich dich nach Hause fahren oder willst du reinkommen und Martine noch etwas auf die Nerven gehen?“ „Mmmmh … Ich glaube, ich nehme dein Tinchen.“, mit einem frechen Grinsen schnallte Anders sich ab und stieß die Tür des Wagens auf, „Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Ablenkung … von Fannemel und vom Nichtverliebtsein … Und, außerdem muss dir ja irgendjemand Martine vom Leib halten ...“ Lars brummte nur gutmütig und folgte seinem Zwilling die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf.


	7. to take somebody in

to take somebody in

„Anders?“, vorsichtig öffnete Lars die Haustür und spähte in die Dunkelheit, „Wo steckst du?“ „Das wird aber auch Zeit ...“, Lars entdeckte den, zuvor von seiner Freundin aus dem Haus geworfene Anders, an die Motorhaube seines Wagens lehnend und schloss die Haustür vorsichtig hinter sich, „Was hast du angestellt? Tine ist ziemlich sauer ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, rückte aber, so dass Lars sich neben ihm auf die Motorhaube setzen konnte, „Was stört es dich? Als ob du sie nicht wieder zurechtvögeln könntest ...“ „Ich hatte mir meinen Abend eigentlich anders vorgestellt.“, Lars seufzte genervt, während sein Zwilling schnaubte, „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Alex in dir, während Fannemel vor dir ...“ Lars gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, als er würde er krampfhaft versuchen ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, „Also … dafür, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt bist … und dass er dir ja so was von egal ist, interessierst du dich aber sehr für ihn.“ „Ist es denn nicht normal Interesse am Sexleben seines Bruders zu haben?“, erkundigte sich Anders ernsthaft und Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Habe ich dich jemals nach deinen … Sexualpraktiken mit Camilla gefragt?“ „Glaube nicht.“, Anders hatte den Kopf nachdenklich schief gelegt und lehnte sich nun gegen seinen Bruder, bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter, „Aber, ich kann dir gerne den einen oder anderen Tipp geben, wenn es dich interessiert …?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, unterbrach Lars den Jüngeren schnell, legte aber dennoch gleichzeitig einen Arm um seinen Bruder, der wiederum mit den Schultern zuckte, „Gut … Aber, du hättest bestimmt noch was lernen können … Dann wäre Martine nun nicht sauer.“  
„Sie ist nicht sauer auf mich, sie ist sauer auf dich, Andi. Das ist der kleine, aber feine Unterschied. Hier, damit du nach Hause kommst ...“, grinste Lars und griff in seine Hosentasche, um den Wagenschlüssel hervorzuziehen, „Und beeil dich, auf mich warten nun ihre neuen Dessous ...“ „Die weißen Spitzendinger, die oben im Schlafzimmer liegen?“, Anders griff halbherzig nach dem Wagenschlüssel, der vor seiner Nase baumelte und löste sich dann von seinem Zwilling, „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dir stehen werden ...“ „MIR?“, für einige Sekunden war Lars wirklich sprachlos und musterte seinen Bruder, der aber nur bekräftigend nickte, „Natürlich dir … Auch, wenn ich nicht glaube, dass die Strümpfe bei deinen behaarten Beinen gut zur Geltung kommen werden … Oder trägt Alex so was?“  
„Vielen Dank, Anders.“, Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Das hat mir nun den Abend endgültig verdorben ...“ „Wieso?“, der jüngere Zwilling blinzelte unschuldig und schmollte, „Macht dich die Vorstellung vom rasierten Stöckl in weißen Strapsen und Stöckelschuhen etwa nicht an?“ „Los, verschwinde einfach.“, Lars seufzte und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, während er endgültig von der Motorhaube rutschte und einige Schritte in Richtung Tür trat und abwinkte, „Vögel Fanni!“   
„Keine schlechte Idee ...“, Anders blieb neben der Fahrertür stehen und sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. „Was?“, Lars, der sich nun umgedreht hatte, wirkte merklich irritiert und sein Zwilling verdrehte nur die Augen, „Lars … Du als allwissender, trainerlicher Beischläfer ...“ Lars schnaubte bei dieser Bezeichnung, aber Anders fuhr ungerührt fort, „ … als blasgeübter und mit einer sehr talentierter Zunge ausgestatteter ...“ „Anders, komm zur Sache.“, forderte Lars und Anders beugte sich grinsend zu seinem Zwilling, „Spaßbremse. Also, oh allwissender Physiotherapeut, wo steckt denn der Kleine?“ „Fanni?“, der Physiotherapeut zuckte mit den Schultern und Anders nickte langsam, „Wenn ich hn vögeln soll, muss ich ja wissen, wo er ist, oder? Das wäre ja nur logisch!“

„Hey, Kleiner. Du siehst aber ziemlich zerknittert aus ...“, Fanni, der alleine an der Bar saß, zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich jemand über seine Schulter beugte und über die Musik in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Darf ich dir einen Drink spendieren?“Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rutschte Anders auf den freien Barhocker neben dem Athleten und grinste, als sich Fannis Wangen bei seinem Anblick röteten und seine Augen sich auch ungläubig weiteten, „Lars? Was …?“ „Hatte Sehnsucht.“, murmelte Anders und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Fanni hinüber, „Und wo steckt Tom?“ „Irgendwo … hier“, Fanni gestikulierte in Richtung Tanzfläche und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht steckt er aber auch in irgendjemanden … Oder er kniet vor jemanden … Keine Ahnung ...“ „Er hat dich also alleine gelassen ...“, Anders‘ lange Finger lagen nun angenehm warm auf Fannis Knie und wanderten langsam über den Oberschenkel aufwärts, „ … und du tröstest dich mit Alkohol ...“ „Nein … Das ist Wasser.“, murmelte Fanni und legte die Finger um das hohe Glas, während er wie hypnotisiert den angeblichen und ihm viel zu nahe seienden Physiotherapeuten ansah und schließlich schwer schluckte, „Und … woher wusstest du … dass ich … wir hier sind?“ „Ach, ein großes Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, wo ich dich finden kann.“, Fanni musste sich, als Anders nun seine Stimme senkte, vorbeugen um den Älteren zu verstehen und dieser nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit um den kleinen Athleten vorsichtig zu küssen.   
Nach einem kurzen Moment begann der Kleinere den einfachen Kuss auch zu erwidern, er knabberte, wenn auch noch etwas schüchtern an der Lippe und zuckte auch nicht zurück, als Anders‘ Zunge seine anstupste. Während der erst vorsichtige Kuss langsam alle Unschuld verlor, schloss Fanni die Augen und stöhnte auf, als die langen Finger des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten über seinen Oberschenkel strichen und auch die, gegen den Stoff der Jeans drückenden Erregung immer wieder streiften.  
„Nein ...“, Fanni klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, als er Anders schließlich von sich stieß und sich dann schwer atmend auf der Bartheke abstützte, „Lars … Was willst du? Was ist mit Alex … und deiner … Freundin?“ Auch der angebliche Physiotherapeut war nun deutlich außer Atem und winkte jetzt den Barkeeper heran, bevor er Fanni dann neugierig musterte, „Warum interessierst du dich dafür?“ „Warum?“, der Kleine ballte die Fäuste und seine Augen funkelten voller Wut, aber auch Unverständnis, „Lars, du flirtest mit mir … Du schläfst mit mir … Aber, kaum taucht Stöckl auf … oder irgendjemand anders … dann bin ich … nichts mehr … nur noch Luft für dich!“ Fannis Stimme zitterte, rau vor Emotionen und er erstarrte, als der Größere sich nun vorbeugte und mit dem Daumen sanft über die rotfleckige Wange rieb. Erschrocken starrte er den plötzlich so ernst wirkenden Anders mit großen Augen an, als der angebliche Physiotherapeut behutsam das spitze Kinn umfasste und mit dem Daumen sanft über die zerbissenen Lippen strich, „Fanni ...“ „Anders. Ich heiße Anders.“, die grauen Augen funkelten verstimmt und er lächelte etwas angespannt, „Lars, ich muss das wissen … Du hast eine Freundin … Du hast Alex … Reicht dir das denn nicht? Brauchst du etwa noch mehr … Spaß? Oder ist es die Abwechslung …?“  
Fanni musterte das im Halbschatten liegende Gesicht des Anderen, der nachdenklich mit dem Schirmchen in dem bunten Cocktail, den der Barkeeper wortlos vor ihn gestellt hatte, spielte eine Weile, bevor er denn seufzte, „Ich bin also wirklich nur eine Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten?“ Für einen Moment rührte Anders in den bunten Schlieren des alkoholfreien Cocktails, bevor er dann vorsichtig den Blick hob und den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ „Nein? Aber, was bin ich denn? Der Lückenbüßer wenn Alex nach Hause zu seiner grauen Maus muss? Oder der Ersatz, wenn deine Freundin nicht zur Verfügung steht?“, Fanni klang plötzlich erschöpft, schob dann aber das beinahe noch volle Glas Wasser von sich und glitt vom hohen Barhocker, „Heute Nacht wirst du wohl alleine schlafen müssen ...“ „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“, besorgt musterte Anders den plötzlich so müde wirkenden Sportler, aber Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Du kannst ja Tom suchen, der hat bestimmt nichts gegen eine Nacht mit dir einzuwenden. Und alle anderen können dem Haugvadcharme scher auch nicht widerstehen ...“  
„Na komm.“, ohne auf Fannis Worte einzugehen, griff Anders nach dem Arm des Kleineren und hielt ihn, auch als Fanni versuchte sich zu befreien, weiterhin fest, „Ich fahre dich nach Hause.“ „Nein.“, die grauen Augen blitzten, aber Anders grinste nur, „Ich kann dich auch aus der Bar tragen.“ „Das wagst du nicht!“, schnappte der Kleinere und gab dann einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als der angebliche Physiotherapeut ihn sich kurzerhand über die Schulter warf, „LARS! VERDAMMT! LASS MICH WIEDER RUNTER!“ Anders grinste und tätschelte den Hintern des kleinen SPORTLERS, bevor er sich mit zielsicheren Schritten durch die tanzenden und fröhlich feiernden Gäste schob. „LARS!“, Fanni strampelte mit den Beinen, aber schließlich erlahmte auch diese Gegenwehr und der Kleinere ließ mutlos den Kopf sinken:  
„Nimm deine Hand von meinem Hintern!“, auch als Fanni vor Lars‘ geborgtem Wangen auf seine eigenen Füße gestellt worden war, schien sich die Laune des Sportlers, der sich mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen die durch den Regen nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, nicht gebessert zu haben. Anders lächelte nur und knetete die feste Backe durch den Stoff hindurch, während er sich zu Fanni hinunterbeugte, „Kein Taxi in Sicht … Und es regnet ...“ „Dann fahr mich halt.“, Fanni löste sich ruppig, trat zur Beifahrertür und versuchte sie zu öffnen, „Also?“ „Änderst du immer so schnell deine Meinung?“, Anders grinste und öffnete mit einem Tastendruck die Zentralverriegelung, „Einen Kindersitz brauchst du nicht mehr, oder?“

„Wo sind wir hier?“, Fanni, der sich während der zwanzigminütigen Fahrt vehement geweigert hatte, Anders zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, runzelte die Stirn, als er die unvertraute Umgebung sah, „Lars …?“ Die grauen Augen waren erschrocken und auch voller Misstrauen geweitet und Fanni leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als er nun blindlings nach dem Türgriff tastete. Aber Anders, der mittlerweile bereits ausgestiegen war, öffnete nun die Beifahrertür und beugte sich zum erschrockenen Fanni hinunter, „Muss ich dich hineintragen?“ „Hin …?“, im regnerischen Zwielicht der Straßenlaternen entdeckte Fanni nun ein Mietshaus und runzelte die Stirn, „Was hast du vor?“ „Ganz schön neugierig ...“, Anders beugte sich ins Auto und löste geschickt den Gurt, bevor er sich, mittlerweile vom Regen durchnässt vor Fanni in die Hocke ging und dem Kleineren auffordernd die Hand entgegenstreckte, „Willst du meine Wohnung sehen?“

„Das ist … anders, als ich gedacht hatte ...“, während Anders die Schuhe abstreifte und durch eine Tür verschwand, sah Fanni sich neugierig im kleinen Flur der Wohnung um. „So?“, ein angewärmtes Handtuch wurde um die Schultern des Skispringers, der vollkommen fasziniert die bunten Bildercollagen an den Wänden betrachtete, gelegt, „Trockne dich ab. Ich schau mal, ob ich Sachen in Kükengröße habe ...“ Verwirrt tastete Fanni nach dem weichen Handtuch und wollte etwas sagen, aber der angebliche Physiotherapeut war bereits durch eine andere Tür verschwunden und er konnte hören, wie eine Schranktür geöffnet wurde, „Mach dir keine Mühe ...“  
„Alex wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn du krank wirst.“, bereits nach wenigen Minuten erschien Anders wieder im Flur und reichte Fanni, der bei der Erwähnung des Trainers doch wieder geseufzt hatte, ein Kleiderbündel. „Danke …“, noch immer etwas misstrauisch nahm Fanni die Sachen entgegen und musterte sie pikiert, „Sie sind aber nicht pink oder … gehören deiner Freundin? Oder vielleicht Alex?“ „Ich habe nur zwei pinke Hemden … Meine Freundin hat keine Sachen hier … Und Alex … der war ganz sicher noch nie hier.“, Anders lächelte und deutete dann auf eine halboffene Tür, „Da ist das Bad. Zieh dich erst mal um … Und dann … Was hältst du von Pizza?“ „Was?“, bereits in der Tür, blieb Fanni überrascht stehen und drehte sich verwirrt zum vermeintlichen Lars um, „Pizza?“ „Nicht gut?“, Anders ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt des Jüngeren wandern, zuckte dann aber nachlässig mit den Schultern, „Dann einen Salat? Auch, wenn ich noch nie gehört habe, dass man tiefgreifende Gespräche bei Salat führt ...“ „Aber bei Pizza?“, Fanni musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als Anders enthusiastisch nickte, „Bei Pizza und Bier.“


	8. morning after

morning after

„Erzähl mir was von dir.“, die Aufforderung von Fanni der sich an einem Pizzastück kauend im Sessel zusammengerollt hatte, überraschte Anders und er setzte sich aufrechter hin, „Was?“ „Erzähl mir was von dir. Du weißt doch alles über mich, es wäre nur … fair!“, wiederholte der Athlet seine Bitte, die Anders seufzen ließ, „Fanni ...“ „Anders.“, dass der angebliche Physiotherapeut bei dem Namen zusammenzuckte, bemerkte Fanni nicht, als er sein Gegenüber ein weiteres Mal verbesserte, „Ich heiße Anders.“ „Ich finde Anders passt nicht zu dir ...“, Anders nippte an seiner halbleeren Bierdose, während sein blauer Blick über die Gestalt des Kleineren wanderte, „ … Fanni passt viel besser zu dir.“ „Warum? Weil ich so klein bin?“, mit roten Wangen erwiderte der Athlet dem Blick störrisch und seufzte dann, einen Schluck von seinem Bier nehmend, „Aber, ich bin schon groß genug, damit du mit mir schlafen kannst?“ „Das, mein Fanni, hat nichts mit der Größe zu tun.“, grinste Anders, woraufhin der Jüngere auch gleich wiederum errötete und die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen erschienen, „Womit dann?“ „Warum ich Sex mit dir hatte oder warum Fanni besser zu dir passt?“, fragte Anders mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln nach, woraufhin Fanni warnend knurrte und die Fäuste ballte, „Beides!“  
„Curiosity kills the cat, hast du den Spruch schon mal gehört?“, Anders‘ lange Finger spielten etwas nervös mit der mittlerweile leeren Bierdose und nach einem kurzen, beinahe nicht wahrnehmbaren Zögern musterte er den Kleineren für einen Moment, auf eine Antwort wartend. „Du willst mich nun nicht … Kitty nennen?“, die grauen Augen hatten sich misstrauisch verengt und Anders kicherte auch schon etwas beschwipst, „Neee, du bist kein Kitty, du bist eher … flauschig … Wie ein kleines, blondes … Küken.“ Nun schmollte Fanni offen, aber plötzlich blitzte es in den grauen Augen verräterisch. Aber, bevor Anders noch reagieren konnte, hatte der Kleinere sich vorgebeugt und nach einem Stück Pizza aus Anders‘ Pappschachtel gegriffen, bevor er sich mit einem frechen Grinsen zurücklehnte, „Wasch? Küken wachsen schließlich noch ...“  
„Also, erzähl mir was von dir.“, forderte Fanni einige ruhigen Minuten später noch ein drittes Mal und knabberte nachdenklich an den Resten der Kruste, „Etwas, das ich nicht weiß ...“ „Du weißt Vieles nicht.“, Anders beugte sich etwas vor und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab, „Du musst schon spezieller werden ...“ „Gut … Erzähl mir etwas, was niemand weiß.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und leckte sich die Finger ab, „Irgendwas … Peinliches.“ „Ich hatte bei einem Junggesellenabschied eine Pandamütze auf.“, berichtete Anders nach kurzem Nachdenken, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Das soll alles sein?!?“   
„Ich hatte sonst nichts an … Aber gut, ich hatte als Teenager Sex mit einem Baseballmaskottchen.“, berichtete Anders und klappte die nun leere Pizzaschachtel zu, „Hinter der Tribüne, während des letzten Innings … Er trug ein Mäusekostüm.“ „Beim Sex?“, Fanni kiekste und als Anders nickte, rutschte der Kleinere lachend vom Sessel und landete mit einem leisen ‚Platsch‘ auf dem Boden, wo er sich einfach zusammenrollte und weiter lachte. Eine Weile betrachtete Anders das seltsame Verhalten verständnislos, aber schließlich räusperte er sich, „So witzig ist das aber auch wieder nicht!“ „Doch, ist es.“, brachte Fanni schließlich mühsam beherrscht hervor, „War es … etwa eine … eine … graue Maus?“ „Was?“, irritiert runzelte Anders die Stirn, antwortete dann aber doch, „Ja, hellgrau … mit einem gelben Trikot … und großen … Ohren“ „Oh Gott ...“, Fanni, geschüttelt von einem Lachkrampf rollte sich auf dem bunten Teppich zusammen und versuchte vergeblich gegen den aufkommenden Schluckauf anzukämpfen, „Eine graue … Maus … Wie Ina … Du passt echt zu Alex ...“  
„Und du bist wohl ziemlich betrunken.“, stellte Anders amüsiert fest und kniete nach wenigen Schritten neben dem zusammengerollten und von Schluckauf gepeinigten Fanni und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter, „Und so was will ein Wikinger sein … Na komm, du schläfst heute bei mir ...“ „Graue Maus ...“, noch immer kicherte der Sportler vor sich hin, ließ sich aber trotzdem hochziehen und ins Schlafzimmer helfen.

Bereits in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer löste der Kleinere sich aber wieder von Anders, stolperte zum großen Bett und ließ sich, mit dem Gesicht voran, einfach in die ordentlich gemachten Decken fallen. Anders betrachtete den Athleten seufzend und strich sich durch die Haare, „Fanni …“ Als der Kleinere nicht reagierte, trat Anders an das Bett heran und rüttelte sanft an Fannis Schulter, „Küken ...“ „Fraue Mauf ...“, murmelte Fanni, das Gesicht in die Decken vergraben habend, rollte sich aber, wenn auch mit Anders‘ Hilfe herum und tastete nach der Bettdecke, die Anders mit einem Seufzen dann auch über ihn zog, „Schlaf gut, Fanni.“

Dieses Mal gab es kein ruhiges Erwachen, Fannis graue Augen flogen auf, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihn legten, er an einen warmen Körper gezogen und ihm ins Ohr geschnarcht wurde. Wie erstarrt lag er in dem liebevollen, sich aber dennoch irgendwie besitzergreifend anfühlenden Griff und hielt angespannt die Luft an, als nun langsam die ersten Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend zurückkehrten. Vorsichtig, aber dennoch voller Neugier, drehte er sich in der Umarmung, die ihn wie ein Kuscheltier hielt und musterte das im Schlaf erstaunt entspannt wirkende Gesicht des Älteren.  
Anders brummte verschlafen und machte keine Anstalten aufwachen zu wollen, so dass der Athlet sich schließlich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung löste. Grinsend sah er auf der Bettkante sitzend zu, wie der angebliche Physiotherapeut kurz die Nase krauste, als sein lebendiges Kuscheltier verschwunden war, herumtastete und dann kurzerhand Fannis Kopfkissen als Ersatz in seine Arme zog. Kurz bedauerte Fanni dass er sein Handy nicht dabei hatte, um das Bild für die Ewigkeit zu bewahren, aber schließlich gewann die Neugier doch noch die Oberhand und nach einem letzten Blick auf den Schlafenden schlich er auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.  
Vorsichtig zog er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer etwas heran, bevor er dann im schmalen, fensterlosen Flur nach dem Lichtschalter tastete. Eigentlich hatte er sein Handy, das wahrscheinlich noch im Wohnzimmer liegen musste, suchen wolle, aber die Bilder an den Wänden, die er sich gestern Abend nur kurz angesehen hatte und deren bunte Farben im indirekten Licht des Deckenstrahlers leuchteten, weckten auch dieses Mal wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Handy bereits fast vergessen habend, ging er langsam von gerahmten Foto zu Foto und betrachtete die, teilweise fremden Personen und auch die unbekannten Orte neugierig. Es waren die unterschiedlichsten Bilder, sie zeigten Personen, die Lars so ähnlich sahen, dass es sich dabei um irgendwelche Familienmitglieder handeln mussten und andere Personen, die ihn mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit berührten, dass es wohl enge und sehr gute Freunde sein mussten. Auf einem der gerahmten Bilder entdeckte Fanni dann schließlich aber auch die Freundin. ‚Lars‘ hatte einen Arm um die blonde Frau, die in die Kamera lächelte, gelegt und küsste sie auf die Wange. Fanni betrachtete das glückliche Paar einige Sekunden lang, bevor er sich dann brüsk abwandte und die anderen, sorgfältig gerahmten Bilder an den Wänden nun auch keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

„Hier bist du.“, Fanni schrak zusammen, als er einige Zeit später plötzlich angesprochen und eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde, „Ich dachte schon, du wärst nach Hause gelaufen und ich müsste dich nun suchen fahren ...“ „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“, murmelte Fanni errötend, als Anders nun auf der Lehne des Sessels Platz nahm und einen Arm um ihn legte, „Na, was ist? Wollen wir noch Frühstücken, bevor ich dich nach Hause fahre? Ich hab noch Zeit, bis ich zu … einem Termin muss.“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und er knurrte, als er sich an das Foto im Flur erinnerte „Kommt deine Freundin nicht irgendwann mal bei dir vorbei?“ „Du hast eine ziemliche … Fixierung auf sie, weißt du das eigentlich?“, grinste Anders und küsste den widerstrebenden Kleineren auf die sich wieder rötende Wange, „Aber zu deiner Beruhigung … Sie wird hier ganz sicher nicht auftauchen … Sie hat Nachtschicht … Und wir leben nicht zusammen … Wir haben also alle Zeit der Welt ...“   
„Fahr mich nach Hause ...“, der Kleinere verspannte sich und schob den angeblichen Physiotherapeuten etwas ruppig von sich, „Sofort ...“ „Wie du willst.“, Anders seufzte, fing sich dann aber und grinste, „Aber, du weißt nicht, was du verpasst. Ich koche nicht nur den besten Kaffee in ganz Norwegen, sondern ich bin auch noch berühmt für meine sexuelle Performance unter der Dusche ...“

„Fannilein!“, Tom flötete den Spitznamen förmlich und legte, kaum dass der letzte ihrer Freunde die Umkleidekabine verlassen hatte, einen Arm um die Schulter des Kleineren, „Also, ich will jetzt alles hören!“ „Hören?“, irritiert hielt Fanni mitten im Umziehen inne und musterte den grinsenden Tom, der voller Erwartungen über seine Schulter hing, „Worüber?“ „Fangen wir mal vorne an … Also, verrat mir mal, wo hast du denn die Nacht verbracht, Fannilein? Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen, aber du hast über das ganze Gestöhne sicher das Klingeln des Telefons nicht hören können ...“, das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Fanni blinzelte, „Warum interessiert dich das? Du hattest doch gestern Nacht deinen Spaß … Wahrscheinlich mehrfach und in den unterschiedlichsten Stellungen!“ „Den hatte ich.“, der Langhaarige nickte ernsthaft und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, während er Fanni nun eindringlich betrachtete, „Aber du … Rote Wangen … Deine sind Haare verrwuschelt … Ähem … verwuschelter als normal … Du lächelst glücklich … Deine Augen funkelten … Du hattest denn wohl auch … Spaß. Raus damit, wer hat dich denn nun mitgenommen und nächtlich defloriert?“   
„Tom … Wir müssen zum Training … Alex wartet!“, Fanni wirkte bei dem Thema nun doch etwas gequält, aber als der Ältere auch weiterhin nicht locker ließ, gab er den Namen schließlich fast flüsternd doch noch preis, „Bei … Lars.“ „LARS?!“, Toms blaue Augen sprühten förmlich, aber er ließ sich auf die Holzbank fallen und zog Fanni mit sich und auf seinen Schoss und hielt ihn fest, „Raus damit! Ich will jede noch so schmutzige Einzelheit hören!“  
„Er ...“, Fanni räusperte sich, dankbar dass sie die Letzten in der Umkleidekabine waren und somit keine Zuhörer hatten, dennoch etwas hilflos und betrachtete seine Turnschuhe, „Wir trafen uns in der Bar … Ein Vögelchen hatte ihm gezwitschert, wo … wohin wir wollten. Und dann … Er nahm mich mit zu sich ...“ „Zu Lars … Und dort habt ihr …?“, versuchte Tom an weitere Einzelheiten der letzten Nacht zu kommen, aber Fanni zuckte nur nachlässig mit den Schultern, „Wir haben nur Pizza gegessen, Bier getrunken und … geredet.“ „Pizza?“, Tom runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Unser Gesundheitsapostel hat Pizza gegessen?“ Fanni nickte knapp, konnte sich das kleine Lächeln aber nicht verbeißen, „Doch … Er mag Hot Dog-Pizza.“ „Wie … widerlich.“, Tom schüttelte sich, aber Fanni zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „So schlecht ist sie gar nicht ...“  
„Apropos schlecht ...“, kam Tom zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und schlang die Arme fester um die Taille des Kleineren, damit dieser nicht ausweichen konnte, „Wie ist Lars im Bett?“ „Er ...“, Fanni leckte sich über die Lippen, „Er schnarcht.“ „FANNI!“, Toms etwas genervt klingende Aussprache seines Namens ließ Fanni beinahe schuldbewusst zusammenzucken, „Was habt ihr vorher im Bett gemacht? Bevor er geschnarcht hat … Wie hast du hn müde bekommen?“ „Nichts.“, der Blonde kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und seine Wangen röteten sich, als Tom ein weiteres Mal ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, „Du hast mit Mister Sex on legs in einem Bett gelegen und alles was ihr gemacht habt ist … schlafen?!? Es ist NCHTS passiert?!?“ „Ja.“, nickte Fanni und nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit sich aus Toms Armen zu befreien, drehte sich aber an der Tür zur Halle noch einmal um und grinste seinen besten Freund an, „Aber, er ist berühmt für seine sexuelle Performance unter der Dusche.“

„Lars ...“, Tom kniete sich vor den Physiotherapeuten, der auf dem Boden der Halle sitzend voller Sorgfalt eines der Flexbänder zusammenlegte, „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt Zeit hast … Ich brauche dich … Mein Rücken tut sooo weh ...“ Die blaugrauen Augen musterten Tom eindringlich, aber der Athlet grinste nur gewinnend und stützte sich auf Lars angewinkelten Knien ab, als er sich vertraulich zu ihm beugte, „Ich habe da was von einer neuen Massagetechnik gehört … Massage unter der Dusche. Fanni sagte mir, dass du sie besonders gut beherrschen würdest.“ „So, sagt Fanni das?“, Lars‘ Blick suchte kurz nach der vertrauten, kleinen Gestalt des ehemaligen Weltrekordhalters, aber dieser schien sich der prüfenden Aufmerksamkeit von Lars gar nicht bewusst zu sein, sondern hatte am anderen Ende der großen Halle die Köpfe mit Kenny zusammengesteckt. „Sagt er.“, nickte Tom und legte den Kopf schief, „Also, was ist? Soll ich mich ausziehen?“

„Was hast du mit Fanni gemacht?“, kaum dass Lars seine Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte er auch schon die Nummer seines Zwillings gewählt und lief unruhig in seinem kleinen, voll gestellten Büro auf und ab. „Dir auch einen guten Tag, Lars.“, tönte die sehr zufrieden klingende Stimme seines Bruders schließlich aus dem Lautsprecher, „War die Nacht doch nicht so toll? Hattest du etwa Alpträume vom rasierten Stöckl? Oder war dein Tinchen noch immer sauer und hat dich nicht rangelassen?“ „Meine Nacht war sehr … befriedigend. Aber, mein Morgen war eher nicht so toll.“, Lars ging darauf gar nicht ein, sondern ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den knarrenden Bürostuhl sinken, „Tom sprach mich auf meine … speziellen Fähigkeiten unter der Dusche an.“ „Hmmm … unter der Dusche bist du nur mittelmäßig. Deine Stärke liegt eindeutig in Blowjobs. Du kannst Sachen mit deiner Zunge ...“, Anders seufzte bei den Erinnerungen wohlig, aber Lars ließ sich dennoch nicht beirren, „Fanni hätte es ihm gesagt …“   
„So, hat er? So viel Mut hätte ich dem kleinen Küken gar nicht zugetraut … Hatte er dabei wieder diese roten Flecken?“, Anders kicherte, aber sein Bruder blieb auch weiterhin ernst, „Hat er. Also, hast du mit ihm unter der Dusche …“ „Nope. Wir waren ganz brav. Ich schwöre es bei der lila Perücke unser Großmutter.“, kicherte Anders, „Ich habe ihn heute Morgen nach Hause gefahren. Und jetzt bin ich im Krankenhaus … War das nun alles? Ich muss zurück zu den Patienten ...“ „Anders, du hast eine Woche, um Fannemel die Wahrheit zu sagen.“, Lars klang ernst und wieder ließ er seinen Zwilling nicht zu Wort kommen, „Sonst sage ich es ihm.“


	9. family

family  
„Das kannst du nicht tun!“, Lars seufzte und trat aus der Tür, als sein Zwillingsbruder sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur schob, „Guten Morgen, Anders. Schön, dass du da bist. Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ „Du kannst Fanni nicht sagen, dass ...“, fing Anders an, aber Las unterbrach ihn, „ … dass nicht ich mit ihm schlafe, sondern dass es mein Zwilling ist, der sich für mich ausgibt?“ Anders verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, nickte dann aber, „Genau.“ „Und warum kann ich das nicht?“, wieder musste Lars seinem Zwilling, der nun in die Küche getreten war, folgen und lehnte nun am Türrahmen, „Er ist erwachsen. Er ist … Na ja, lieben kann er dich nicht, er kennt dich ja nicht … Aber, er mag dich. Meinst du nicht, dass er langsam mal die Wahrheit verdient hätte?“   
„Ich ...“, der Jüngere drehte den Stuhl um, ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den bunt bezogenen Küchenstuhl fallen und stützte gleichzeitig die Unterarme schwer auf die Lehne, „ … Kann sein ...“ „Du hast doch noch vier Tage, du kannst es ihm selber sagen.“, bot Lars seinem Zwilling an, aber Anders schnaubte nur und wehrte sogleich ab, „Das kann ich nicht …“ „Anders, seit wann bist du denn so … feige?“, Lars lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und musterte seinen Bruder nachdenklich, „So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was ist los? Was ist denn bitte so schlimm daran Fanni die Wahrheit zu sagen? Auch, wenn du es nicht hören magst, du bist echt verknallt in ihn und auch er grinst den ganzen Tag von einem Ohr zum anderen … und … Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen, Anders!“   
„Dass er glücklich ist?“, Anders‘ blauen Augen verengten sich und Lars winkte mit einer kurzen, aber brüsken Geste ab, „Sei doch nicht albern. Ich freue mich, dass es ihm gut geht … dass er … glücklich ist. Aber, ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, dass Fanni MICH verliebt ansieht, dass Tom Anspielungen auf MEINE sexuellen Talente und angeblichen Vorlieben macht und mit den Anderen hinter meinem Rücken wispert. Das Schlimmste ist aber … dass ICH das ganze irgendwie Alex erklären muss ...“ „Wie tragisch.“, spottete Anders bissig und seine Augen funkelten verstimmt, „Jeder hat feuchte Träume vom wunderbaren Lars. Sag mal, kommst du überhaupt noch zum Schlafen? Hast du schon eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung? Soll ich dir vielleicht meine Knieschoner vorbeibringen oder das Hämorrhoidenkissen? Oder bist du mittlerweile schon wund geritten und brauchst Salbe?“  
„Also … das war … reichlich geschmacklos. Selbst für deine Verhältnisse.“, urteilte Lars nach einigen Minuten verdächtig ruhig, während Anders frustriert auf seiner Lippe herumkaute, aber seinen Zwilling doch weiterhin noch immer mit kalter Wut musterte, „Also, hast du denn?“ „Habe ich was?“, Lars blinzelte vom scheinbaren Themenwechsel irritiert und Anders schnaubte und klang mittlerweile wirklich genervt, „Was wohl? Hast du mit Fanni geschlafen?“ „Was?“, der Physiotherapeut fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare und lachte dann rau, „Anders, sei doch bitte nicht albern ...“   
„Ja oder Nein.“, forderte Anders weiterhin bockig eine Antwort ein und schließlich gab der Ältere sich seufzend geschlagen und schüttelte, wie um seine Antwort zu bekräftigen den Kopf, „Nein.“ „Nein?“, Lars zuckte unter dem störrischen, sondierenden blauen Blick seines Zwillings zusammen, nickte dann noch einmal und hob beschwörend die Hand, „Ich schwöre dir, ich hatte keinen Sex mit Fanni.“ „Keinen Sex?“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und seine Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen, „Du hattest keinen Sex mit ihm?“ „Ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihm.“, wiederholte Lars geduldig, aber Anders schnaubte nur rau, „Aber einen Blowjob … Handjob … oder so … Durfte er deine talentierte Zunge genießen?“, unterstellte Anders seinem Bruder sogleich, aber Lars breitete nur die Arme aus, „Auch das nicht, Andi. Ich habe ihn nur massiert. Ganz berufsmäßig … Nichts weiter … passiert“   
Anders entspannte sich trotz der beruhigenden Worte noch immer nicht und so stieß Lars sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab und kniete sich vor seinen sitzenden Bruder, „Anders, schau mich an …“ Erst nach einigen Sekunden hob Anders widerwillig den Kopf und seine blauen Augen blitzten wieder unversöhnlich. Der jüngere Zwilling kaute unruhig an seiner Unterlippe, während sich die langen Finger um die schmale Holzlehne legten und er Lars für einen Moment bockig ansah, „Was?“ „Du glaubst mir nicht ...“, erkannte Lars und seufzte, „Dann rede doch mit Fanni. Er wird doch wohl wissen, ob wir Sex hatten.“ Wieder schnaubte Anders nur, „Als ob er das sagen würde … das wäre ihm viel zu … peinlich.“   
„Wie du willst. Dann werde ich es ihm sagen.“, Lars stemmte sich wieder hoch und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Deine Entscheidung, Anders … Und, möchtest du mit uns essen? Alex kommt gleich vorbei. Ina ist mit Maren und den Kindern übers Wochenende weggefahren“ „Oh toll.“, Anders verzog leidend das Gesicht, erhob sich vom Stuhl und schob sich am grinsenden Lars vorbei, „Turtelnder Österreicher, der meinen Zwilling vögelt. Nein, Danke. Das muss ich mir nicht ansehen … Lieber verbringe ich einen Abend mit unserer Mutter.“ „Dann viel Spaß mit Mama.“, Lars winkte grinsend, „Und vergiss nicht, du hast noch sieben Tage.“

„Anders, ist dir klar, dass du nur noch zwei Tage hast?“, Lars beugte sich zu seinem, neben ihm auf der elterlichen Couch sitzenden Zwilling und flüstere leise, „Oder hast du inzwischen… ?“ Anders zögerte, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf und lehnte sich in das weiße Leder zurück, „Ich habe weder mit ihm gesprochen, noch habe ich ihn in den letzten Tagen gesehen ...“ „Nun, das erklärt seine Mauligkeit ...“, murmelte Lars und seufzte, während er seinem Bruder unsanft in die Seite stieß, „Anders, dir läuft langsam die Zeit weg.“ Anders schnaubte nur, zog mit diesem Geräusch nun aber die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwestern, die ebenfalls eingeladen worden waren, auf sich, „Ui, Krach? Was hat unser schwarzes Schaf jetzt wieder angestellt?“  
Die Zwillinge wechselten einen kurzen, aber vielsagenden Blick miteinander und Anders‘ blaue Augen schienen Lars zur Verschwiegenheit mahnen zu wollen, aber der Ältere zuckte nur lapidar mit den Schultern, „Liebesdinge.“ Anders gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, aber die Schwestern beugten sich nun neugierig vor, „Geht es um Camilla? Willst du etwa …? Mit ihr?“ „Was ist mit Camilla?“, mischte sich nun auch Even ein und nahm auf der Lehne neben Anders, der genervt stöhnte und sich widerwillig durch die Haare fuhr, Platz, „Das geht euch nichts an!“   
„Andi ist verliebt.“, überging Lars seinen Bruder kurzerhand und Sarah gab ein begeistertes Quietschen von sich, „Verliebt? In wen denn?“ „Lars … Nein!“, Anders, mit uncharakteristischen roten Wangen, knurrte noch warnend, aber Lars schüttelte die Hand von seinem Arm und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, als er nun hinterhältig grinsend den Namen preis gab, „Fannemel.“ „Fanne … mel?“, während Anders‘ rote Wangen sich noch um einige Nuancen dunkler verfärbten, runzelte Julie die Stirn, „Warte mal … Fannemel? Ist das nicht der kleine Skispringer?“ Lars nickte, „Klein passt gut.“ „Fanni ist nicht klein!“, brauste Anders unüberlegt auf, ähnelte nun tatsächlich eine Tomate und hustete verlegen, als seine Geschwister ihn vielsagend angrinsten, „Ach, was ist er denn?“ „Er ist ...“, Anders kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und Lars verdrehte, als seinem Bruder die Worte zu fehlen schienen, genervt die Augen, „Niedlich?“  
„Fannemel ist nicht niedlich.“, die blauen Augen des jüngeren Zwillings schienen förmlich Funken zu sprühen, aber keines der Geschwister schien ernstlich besorgt zu sein, sondern Julie setzte sich zu Even und lehnte sich grinsend zu ihrem großen Bruder und stützte sich auf der Schulter des jüngeren Zwillings ab, „Nicht niedlich? Was ist er denn? Süß? Attraktiv? Bezaubernd? Anziehend?“ Anders grollte warnend und seufzte als nun auch noch seine Mutter eintrat und gleich, bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, von der blonden Sarah eingeweiht worden, genervt „Andi hat sich in Fannemel verliebt!“   
„Wollt ihr vielleicht noch ein Transparent aufhängen?“, während Lars und Julie ihre Mutter nun aufklärten, wer besagter Fannemel war, verschränkte Anders die Arme vor der Brust und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Auf dem Dach ist doch Platz und ich glaube die Nachbarn haben es noch nicht mitbekommen.“ „Um die kümmern wir uns später.“, Yvonne nahm auf der Lehne des Sessels, in dem Julie sich neugierig vorgebeugt hatte, platz und musterte ihren sichtlich genervten Sohn, „Und wann stellst du uns denn nun deinen Fannemel vor?“ „Wahrscheinlich nie.“, die Antwort kam auch dieses Mal wieder von Lars, während Anders neben ihm förmlich zusammenzuzucken schien und seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, „Lars!“ „Was denn? Es ist eben so, dass Fanni nicht weiß dass ...“, Lars zögerte kurz, seufzte dann„ … dass es Anders ist. Er denkt, ich wäre es ...“  
„Moment, mal langsam. Fannemel denkt, dass du in ihn verliebt bist?“, versuchte Yvonne die seltsamen Bruchstücke von Informationen zusammenzufügen und deutete auf Lars, der zustimmend nickte, bevor die Mutter dann auf den sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden und auch nervös wirkenden Anders zeigte, „Aber, eigentlich bist es du, der in ihn verliebt ist.“ Wieder nickte Lars, während Anders einfach nur seufzte und noch etwas tiefer in die Polster zu sinken schien. „Und … warum denkt Fannemel, dass du ...“, sie deutete nun erst wieder auf Anders und dann auf Lars, „du wärst?“, forschte sie weiter nach und Lars grinste, „Anders hat keinen Zugang zum Toppen ...“ Anders hingegen gab einen unidentifizierbaren, etwas gequält klingenden Laut von sich, während Lars ungerührt weitersprach, „Aber, er wollte Fanni unbedingt kennenlernen, also haben wir einfach getauscht.“ „Ah, wie früher?“, nun sahen beide Zwillinge ihre Mutter erstaunt an, aber Yvonne lächelte nur, „Meint ihr wirklich ich hätte das nicht bemerkt? Lars war in Englisch immer eine Katastrophe, aber immer wenn es eng wurde … kam plötzlich eine eins … und Anders‘ Note war genau dann seltsamerweise schlecht … Und in Mathe war es denn jedes Mal genau anders herum ...“ Beide Brüder wirkten nun tatsächlich ertappt und leicht betreten, aber Yvonne ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fragte weiter, „Und wie soll es nun in eurem Liebesdrama weitergehen?“  
„Anders wird Fannemel die Wahrheit sagen.“, antwortete Lars kurzerhand für seinen Bruder, der daraufhin nur schnaubte, während sich die dunkelrote Farbe auf seinen Wangen nur noch zu verstärken schien, „Und zwar bald, denn er hat auch nur noch zwei Tage Zeit dafür.“ „Zwei Tage wofür?“, nun trat auch Tom, der nur den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte, in das Zimmer und Anders verdrehte die Augen, kam dieses Mal aber seinem Bruder zuvor, „Ich gebe dir die Kurzfassung. Lars ist der Meinung, ich hätte mich in einen seiner Athleten verliebt und will dass ich es ihm sage.“ „Und, wo ist nun das Problem?“, ihr Vater sah fragend in die Runde und Lars lachte, während Anders nur genervt aufstöhnte, „Unser schwarzes Lämmchen ist zu feige und traut sich nicht ...“


	10. the truth is out there

The truth is out there  
„Deine Frist ist abgelaufen, Anders. Vor zwei Tagen ...“, Lars lehnte sich entspannt in seinem knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück und grinste, „Wie sieht es also aus?“ „Ist das der einzige Grund warum du anrufst?“, Anders klang leicht gereizt und fluchte verhalten, „Wenn ja … Darf ich dir hiermit mitteilen, dass du nervst.“ „Also, hast du nicht mit ihm gesprochen.“, fasste der ältere Zwilling die deutliche Reaktion seines Bruders zusammen und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen näher an das auf Lautsprecher geschaltete Telefon heran, „Du willst es also darauf ankommen lassen, dass ich mit ihm rede?“ „Ich lasse gar nichts irgendwo drauf ankommen.“, knurrte Anders und Lars zuckte zusammen, als Anders etwas Metallisches auf einen Tisch zu werfen schien und es laut schepperte, „Versteh es endlich! Ich will nichts von Fannemel! GAR NICHTS!“  
„Ich will gar nichts von dem kleinen, blonden, rotfleckigen ...“, als Lars mit einem wissenden Lächeln einfach abwartend geschwiegen hatte, schien Anders der Meinung zu sein sich vor seinem Zwilling rechtfertigen zu müssen, „ … nervigen, schmollenden … KÜKEN!“ Lars‘ Lächeln war, als Anders beinahe mit jeder Silber lauter geworden zu sein schien, immer breiter geworden und als Anders schließlich seine Tirade beendet hatte, senkte er seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern, „Andi, ich verrate dir nun mal ein großes Geheimnis … Du bist vollkommen verknallt in das kleine, blonde, rotfleckige, nervige und schmollende Küken.“  
Für einen langen Moment blieb es am anderen Ende der Leitung verdächtig still, aber schließlich seufzte Anders und Lars war sich sicher, dass er sich, wie immer wenn er genervt war, die Nasenwurzel rieb, „Lars ...“ „Hör mal zu, Anders.“, Lars ließ seinen Bruder nicht zu Wort kommen, „Auch, wenn ich denke, dass du dir da was einredest und dich in dein Unglück verrennst … Aber, ich werde mit Fanni reden und das ganze Chaos … richtig stellen. Er hat es verdient.“ „Mmmmh ...“, erkundigte Anders sich, nach einer kurzen Pause, beinahe schon etwas besorgt klingend, „Was wirst du ihm denn sagen?“ „Was wohl? Die ganze Wahrheit natürlich.“, entgegnete Lars ruhig, „Dass wir getauscht haben, weil … weil du ihn kennen lernen wolltest.“ Anders gab einen leidend klingenden Laut von sich, aber Lars sprach ungerührt weiter und überging das hörbare Unwohlsein seines Bruders, „Aber, dass du bemerkt hast, dass … ihr einfach nicht zusammen … passt.“   
„Hmmm ...“, Anders schien nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein und Lars grinste, „Oder hast du deine Meinung nun doch noch geändert?“ „NEIN!“, fauchte Anders, „ICH WILL NICHTS VON IHM!“ „Weißt du, auch wenn du brüllst, glaube ich dir nicht.“, seufzte Lars, „Gut, ich werde beim nächsten Training mit ihm reden … Oder, letzte Chance? Willst du nicht doch lieber selber?“ „Nein.“, Anders klang so endgültig, dass Lars sich seufzend zurücklehnte, „Gut, wie du willst. Auch, wenn ich dich nicht verstehe. Du bist verliebt in ihn, das weiß ich … Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie … wieso du dich so feige aus der Affäre ziehen willst ...“ „Hiermit ist das Thema nun aber beendet, Lars.“, Anders klang endgültig und knurrte warnend, „Ich muss weiterarbeiten … Aber, aus Neugier ... wann wirst du mit ihm reden?“ „Du hast es aber wirklich eilig ihn loszuwerden ...“, versicherte Lars seinem plötzlich wieder uncharakteristisch stillen Zwilling, „Zu deiner Beruhigung … Ich werde so schnell wie möglich mit ihm reden. Zufrieden?“ Anders brummte nur und legte auf. Lars hingegen lehnte sich entspannt in seinen knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück und grinste hinterhältig, „Aber erst nach dem Charity Event ...“

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, Anders wirkte nicht sehr erfreut, als er seine Eltern und seine Geschwister auf der Terrasse des vornehmen Golfclubs traf und hob abwehrend die Hände, als seine Mutter zu ihm trat und sogleich versuchte den leicht schiefen Krawattenknoten zu richten, „Lass das, Yvonne ...“ „Ach, Lämmchen.“, seine Mutter verzog die dunkelrot geschminkten Lippen zu einem merklich amüsierten Lächeln und richtete mit geschickten Fingern den schiefen Knoten, „Das haben weder Lars noch du jemals richtig gelernt ...“   
„Und, wo ist nun dein Skispringerchen?“, auch Tom kam mit zwei Gläsern Champagner zurück zu seiner Familie und reichte eines der Gläser an seine Frau, die vorsichtig daran nippte und sich dann suchend umsah, „Genau, willst du uns deinen kleinen Fannemel nicht mal vorstellen?“ Anders presste die Lippen fest zusammen und seufzte genervt, „Er ist nicht ‚mein‘ Fannemel.“ „Denn … dein Fanni?“, Sarahs blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert und auch die dunkelhaarige Julie, hängte sich an ihre kleine Schwester und fiel nun grinsend ein, „Dein Küken? Oder hast du einen exotischen Spitznamen für dein Skispringerchen?“ „Er ist weder mein Fannemel, noch mein Fanni und schon gar nicht mein Küken.“, Anders straffte seine Gestalt und trat, als seine Mutter ihm durch die unordentlichen Haare wuscheln wollte, mit einem warnenden Knurren einen Schritt zurück „Ich sollte … mich nun unter die Gäste mischen … Entschuldigt mich bitte.“ „Unter die Gäste mischen ...“, Sarah grinste dreckig und stieß ihrer ebenfalls grinsenden Schwester in die Seite, „Ist das nun ein Synonym für Fannemel vögeln?“

„Bänker.“, Tom lehnte gegen eine niedrige Mauer und nickte in Richtung eines wohlbeleibten Mannes, dessen teurer maßgeschneiderter Anzug in einer für sein Alter viel zu knalligen Farbe nur schwerlich von der beginnenden Glatze ablenken konnte, „Und das kleine Frauchen … Mmmmh, die geht jeden Tag shoppen und hat einen Mops, der rosa Pullover trägt … Oder was meinst du, Fanni?“ „Mmmmh? Wozu?“, der Kleinere, der während er Lars, der neben Alex stehend mit irgendwelchen potentiellen Geldgebern sprach und dessen Hand auf dem Hintern des Trainers lag, zerrte schlecht gelaunt an der zu eng sitzenden Krawatte. „Man, Fanni ...“, Tom legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren und zog den Widerstrebenden näher zu sich, „Du bist so unentspannt … So … abwesend … Sag mal, wann hattest du denn das letzte Mal Sex? Oder besser, wann hättest du das letzte Mal Sex mit dem Haugvad?“   
„Vor zehn Tagen.“, seufzte Fanni und knurrte, als Alex sich viel zu vertrauensvoll zu Lars lehnte und beide lachten, „Und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder … Lars hat ja schon … Ersatz gefunden ...“ „Mmmmh … Alex ist aber auch nicht zu verachten.“, merkte Tom grinsend an, „Ich erinnere mich noch gut … Was meinst du, ob er noch immer den Glastischfetisch hat?“ Fanni schnaubte nur genervt und löste sich kopfschüttelnd aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, „Ich brauch was zu trinken … Was viel Stärkeres ...“

„Oh, Entschuldigung ...“, Anders, der gerade auf einen der zahlreichen Kellner, die sich unter die gut betuchten Gäste gemischt hatten, zugesteuert hatte, murmelte halbherzig die Entschuldigung, als er gegen einen der anderen Gäste stieß und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, als er den Kleineren dann aber erkannte, „Fannemel? Was machst du denn hier?“ „Ich?“, Fannis graue Augen funkelten voller Wut und er rieb etwas hilflos an dem frischen Champagnerfleck auf seinem Hemd, „Was treibst du hier? Hast du nicht eben noch an Alex herum gefummelt? Mit deinem ach so talentierten und magischen Fingern? Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan? Erst schläfst du mit mir, dann ignorierst du mich zehn Tage und machst dann auch noch vor meinen Augen mit Alex rum … und nun schaffst du es mir auch noch die Party endgültig zu ruinieren! Vielen Dank, Lars ...“ „Als ob du sie überhaupt genossen hättest.“, wischte Anders die wütende achtlos Tirade beiseite und Fanni wirkte erst überrascht, seufzte dann aber, „Gut, genießen tue ich sie nicht … Aber, das ist schließlich auch deine Schuld, Lars!“  
„Was habe ich denn getan?“, Anders hatte zwei Champagnerflöten vom Tablett eines vorbeilaufenden Kellners genommen und bot eine davon nun dem noch immer leicht zögernden Fanni an, „Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich habe nichts reingemischt.“ Der graue Blick verengte sich für einen Moment dann doch wieder misstrauisch, aber dennoch nahm er das Glas entgegen und nippte dann auch vorsichtig daran, „Sag mal … Bist du eigentlich nur bei mir so ein Arsch … oder steht Martine darauf? Oder vielleicht auch Alex?“ „“Keine Ahnung.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, stieß sein Glas vorsichtig gegen das von Fanni und seufzte dann genervt, „Hey, Fannemel! Bin ich etwa so hässlich? Sieh mich an, sonst hast du noch sieben weitere Jahre lang sehr schlechten Sex.“ „Hmpf.“, schnaubte Fanni, sah den angeblichen Physiotherapeuten aber dennoch an, „Als ob ich überhaupt Sex haben werde oder als ob du mit mir schlafen würdest … Momentan scheinst du Alex und deine Freundin ja doch wieder interessanter zu finden ...“

„Ah, das ist es also, dein Küken?“, die bekannte Stimme ließ Anders zusammenzucken, aber bevor er noch etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Yvonne sich an ihrem Sohn vorbei geschoben und hatte die Schultern des kleinen Athleten umfasst. Sie hielt den Kleineren nun neugierig auf Armlänge von sich und musterte den Athleten prüfend, „Wirklich niedlich, der Kleine. Aber, du hattest ja schon immer einen Faible für kleine Blonde, nicht wahr, Anders ...“   
„An …?“, Fannis grauer Blick irrte von der, durch die Reaktion nun sichtlich überraschten Yvonne hin zu Anders, der sich unter dem prüfenden Blick des Kleineren förmlich krümmte und sich dann mit einem erschöpften Seufzen durch die Haare fuhr, „Anders Haugvad … Ich bin … Lars‘ Zwillingsbruder.“


	11. tragedy

tragedy  
„Anders?“, Yvonne trat nun zu ihrem angespannten, müde wirkenden Sohn, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Vielleicht … lasst ihr uns … allein?“ „Komm, Yvi.“, auch Tom schien die Spannung zu spüren und legte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau, „Lass uns gehen.“ Sie sah noch einmal besorgt zu ihrem Sohn, der die Finger zu Fäusten geballt hatte und zu dem Skispringer, dessen Wangen erst sämtliche Farbe verloren hatten, nun aber in wütendem Rot leuchteten und dessen graue Augen förmlich zu sprühen schienen, dann nickte sie leicht, „Vielleicht hast du recht ...“ Im Vorbeigehen tätschelte sie noch einmal die Hand ihres Sohnes, aber Anders atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich alleine waren und wand sich dann langsam und mit sichtlichem Widerwillen dem Athleten zu, „Fanni ...“  
„Anders.“, Fannis Stimme schien jede Wärme verloren zu haben, zitterte aber auch merklich, ebenso wie der trainierte Körper des Athleten, „Warum?“ „Ich ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, zuckte dann aber etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Wir ...“ „Wir ...“, Fanni wurde unwillkürlich lauter, senkte aber trotz seiner Wut seine Stimme wieder zu einem wütenden Zischen, als die ersten Neugierigen zu ihnen hinübersahen, „Lars … wusste davon? Davon was du gemacht hast?“ Anders zuckte getroffen zusammen, nickte dann aber, „Ja … Er schlug vor, dass ...“ „ … dass ihr das ‚Küken‘ ja mal richtig verarschen könnt?“, zischte Fanni und seine grauen Augen verengten sich vor lauter Wut zu blitzenden Schlitzen, „Dass ihr Spaß mit dem Küken haben könnt? Macht ja nichts. Ist ja nur der … der kleine Fanni ...“   
„Fanni, Nein.“, Anders streckte de Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus, aber Fanni knurrte abfällig und schlug die Hand wütend zur Seite, „Fass mich nicht, Haugvad! FASS MICH NIE WIEDER AN!“ Langsam ließ Anders die Hand wieder sinken und musterte den Kleineren, „Fanni … Bitte, lass mich doch erklären ...“ „Ich. Heiße. Anders.“, spuckte der Kleine förmlich hervor und schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber … spar es dir … Ich will es gar nicht hören! Geh zu Lars, fick den … oder lasst euch beide von Alex oder der Freundin verwöhnen … Oder holt euch seine graue Maus dazu! Euch wird bestimmt nicht langweilig, denn ihr habt ja genug … worüber ihr reden könnt!“   
„Fannemel.“, Anders versuchte es noch einmal, aber der Kleinere zuckte bei der Nutzung seines Nachnamens zusammen und entzog Anders mit einer ruppigen Bewegung die Hand, nach welcher der Arzt gegriffen hatte, „Lass mich zufrieden, Haugvad.“ Anders konnte der kleinen Gestalt des Sportlers nur hinterhersehen, als Fanni sich brüsk abwandte und noch immer mit wütend geballten Fäusten davon stapfte.

„Ah, hier versteckst du dich. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Anders zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als plötzlich Lars‘ besorgtes Gesicht ihm im Spiegel auftauchte, „Fanni war ...“ „Ich verstecke mich ganz scher nicht, sondern habe mir nur die Hände gewaschen. Und ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, Lars.“, Anders unterbrach ihn, sich durch die Haare fahrend und musterte das Spiegelbild seines Zwilling, „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht Spenden sammeln? Oder meinetwegen Alex am zweiten Loch vögeln?“ „Fanni war bei mir.“, Lars lächelte etwas verkrampft und Anders seufzte, „Lass mich raten … Du sollst ihn nicht anfassen und stattdessen mit Alex, Martine und oder mir Sex haben? Am besten wir alle gleichzeitig zusammen …?“ „Kurz gefasst ja.“, Lars trat nun einen Schritt näher an seinen Bruder und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter, „Es tut mir leid. ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so … endet, Anders … Aber, du bist auch selbst Schuld, wenn du mit ihm geredet … ihm alles erklärt hättest … Dann ...“ Der jüngere Zwilling atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Dann was? Fanni hätte mir geglaubt und uns verziehen? Sei nicht albern, Lars. Und außerdem … es war ja nichts … Ernstes. Und mit so ein bisschen Wutküken komm ich schon klar. Er reicht mir ja gerade mal bis zum Knie.“  
Lars‘ blau grauer Blick lag schwer auf seinem Bruder, aber dieses Mal weigerte Anders sich nachzugeben und wechselte rasch das Thema, „Aber, was ist mit euch? Wie wird es jetzt bei euch weitergehen? Mit Massage und so?“ „Hmmm ...“, Lars legte de Arme um die Taille seines Bruders, „Fanni wird sich irgendwann schon wieder beruhigen. Keine Sorge.“ „Er war ziemlich wütend, oder?“, Anders lehnte sich gegen Lars und schloss, um dessen forschenden Blick nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, die Augen, spürte aber das Nicken, „Sauer … und auch ziemlich verletzt ...“   
„Ist jemand bei ihm?“, Anders klang plötzlich besorgt und Lars lächelte leicht, „Tom ist bei ihm und passt auf, dass er nichts Dummes anstellt ...“ „Tom.“, Anders klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Er ist nun mal sein bester Freund.“ „Er hat wirklich einen furchtbaren Männergeschmack.“, Anders brummte nur, straffte dann aber seine Gestalt wieder, „Ich sollte wohl wieder … raus.“

„Fanni … ganz ruhig.“, Tom hielt den zitternden Jüngeren etwas unbeholfen und auch hilflos in den Armen und versuchte auch nach einer halben Stunde noch immer herauszubekommen, was genau passiert war und was zu diesem Wutausbruch geführt haben mochte, „Was ist denn los?“ „An ...ders!“, Fanni wurde von Schluckauf geschüttelt und weigerte sich auch nach Minuten immer noch Tom anzusehen, sondern starrte auf seine wütend geballten Fäuste, „Und … La ...Lars!“ „Lars?“, endlich schaffte Tom es tatsächlich den Jüngeren zu einem abseits geparkten Golfcart zu dirigieren und half ihm auf den Sitz, bevor er sich vor ihn kniete. „Hattest du also wieder Sex mit Lars?“, bei der Erwähnung des Namens konnte Tom, der eine Hand auf Fannis Knie gelegt hatte, deutlich fühlen, wie der Kleinere sich verspannte, aber dennoch konnte er nicht mehr zurückweichen, als Fanni aufsprang und landete auf dem Rasen, „Fanni!“  
Schwer atmend und mit wütend geballten Fäusten ragte der Blonde über Tom auf. Die fleckigen Wangen brannten im tiefsten Rot, die grauen Augen blitzten vor Wut und Ärger und er zitterte förmlich vor unterdrückter Spannung, „Erwähne NIEMALS WIEDER DIESEN BESCHISSENEN NAMEN!“ Fanni schrie seinen Frust förmlich hinaus und Tom starrte seinen sonst recht schüchternen Freund nur an, schaffte dann aber doch, vollkommen überwältigt von der heißen Wut des Kükens, ein überraschtes Nicken, „Ach, Fanni ...“   
„Er ist so ein ...“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe und ließ sich dann, sein Gesicht in den Händen verbergend, auf den Fahrersitz des Golfcarts sinken, „Arschloch!“ Für einen Moment blieb Tom, den Schreck verarbeitend, im Gras sitzen und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt, bevor er dann vorsichtig wieder näher an Fanni heran robbte: Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Fannis Knie und und kaute auf seiner Lippe, „Fanni … weinst du?“ „Nein.“, der Kleinere stritt es zwar ab, zog aber dennoch hörbar die Nase hoch, bevor er bockig den Kopf hob und Tom fast tränenblind anblinzelte, „Warum sollte ich? Weil Lars einen Zwilling hat … und der … sich die ganze Zeit für Lars ausgab … und Sex mit mir hatte ...“ Fannis Stimme brach und er schluchzte erneut, während Tom nun die Stirn runzelte, „Du hattest also keinen Sex mit Lars, sondern mit Anders?“  
„Du … Du kennst ihn?!“, der graue Blick gewann sein Feuer zurück und Tom schnitt eine etwas unglücklich wirkende Grimasse, „Kennen … So würde ich das nicht nennen ...“ „Lass mich raten.“, Fannis Stimme war nun bar jeder Emotion und auch an seinem Blick war nichts mehr abzulesen, als er nun fauchte, „Du hattest Sex mit ihm? Du hast ihm einen geblasen? Er hat dich gegen die Wand genagelt … Oder gegen …?“ „Quatsch.“, Tom lachte plötzlich befreit und durchaus amüsiert, „Nicht, dass ich nicht … Mmmmh … doch sehr interessiert gewesen wäre … Aber er hat … neben einem tollen Körper, auch einen … absolut schrägen Sinn für Humor …“   
„Das habe ich gemerkt.“, Fanni schien nach wie vor unversöhnlich und saß angespannt auf dem Fahrersitz, während Tom, nun merklich unbefangener berichtete, „Das ist schon ein paar Jahre her … Du warst … Keine Ahnung wo … Wo warst du denn?“ Auf Fannis kühlen Blick holte Tom einmal tief Luft, bevor er dann die weitere Geschichte erzählte, „Lars hatte ihn mitgebracht, für irgendein … Praktikum oder so was. Wir merkten schnell, dass wir … ähnlich ticken und uns war langweilig, also haben wir Alex einen Streich gespielt … Der ging allerdings … schief … Ziemlich schief. Alex stürzte und … seitdem darf Anders nicht mehr in den Toppen.“ „Gut.“, schnappte Fanni und trat wütend nach einem Grasbüschel, „Dann muss ich diese verdammte Scheißfresse wenigstens nicht mehr sehen!“

„Na, wie läuft‘s?“, Tom beugte sich von hinten über die Schulter seines, auf einem der grazilen schmiedeeisernen weißen Gartenstühle sitzenden und immer wieder an seinem Glas nippenden Sohnes und lächelte, „Warst du erfolgreich?“ „Hm …“, Anders schnaubte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, „Weiß nicht ...“ Mit einem Seufzen zog Tom sich einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch und musterte seinen angespannten Sohn, „Es ist nicht so gut gelaufen? Das mit deinem kleinen Skispringerchen, meine ich.“ „Hn.“, Anders zuckte einsilbig mit den Schultern und winkte den gerade vorbeieilenden Kellner mit einer raschen Bewegung zu sich, um das leere Glas gegen ein volles auszutauschen, „Ist es nicht … Ist doch aber auch egal … Wir sind doch hier um Spenden zu sammeln ...“   
„Also, ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut … Als ich damals deine Mutter erobern wollte ...“, auch Tom nahm eines der Gläser vom Tablett des Kellners und lehnte sich dann entspannt am Champagner nippend auf seinem Stuhl zurück, „Ich bin bei unserem ersten Date mit ihr auf den Jahrmarkt gefahren ...“ „Und du hast den Typen in der Schießbude bestochen, damit du ihr den komischen rosa Teddybären schießen konntest.“, beendete Anders lustlos die bereits viel zu oft gehörte Geschichte, „Tom, ich brauche wirklich keine ...“   
„Heutzutage macht man sicher was anderes, oder? Es waren ja damals auch ganz andere Zeiten ...“, Tom ließ seinen Sohn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern sprach ungerührt weiter, „Was macht man denn heute so? Ah ja, ich habs! Vielleicht lädst du deinen kleinen Fannemel mal zum Essen ein? Obwohl … Essen … bei einem Skispringer … Ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee … Aber eventuell geht ihr mal Tanzen? Genau, lad ihn doch mal zum Tanzen ein ...“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Anders erneut seinen Vater zu unterbrechen, aber dieser gestikuliere lebhaft und pfiff ein paar Takte, „Er kann sich doch sicher gut bewegen und glaube mir, ein Chachacha und er ist dir hoffnungslos verfallen … Oder ein Tango wirkt auch Wunder … Du kannst doch Tango tanzen, oder?“ „DAD!“, Anders setzte die zarte Champagnerflöte klirrend auf den Tisch und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, während er sich zu einem etwas angestrengten Lächeln zwang, „Es ist alles gut! Wirklich … Du brauchst mir keine Date-Tipps zu geben … Ich bin mit Camilla zusammen und … mit ihr mehr als glücklich. Ich will doch gar nichts von Fannemel … Ich habe ganz sicher kein Interesse an Lars‘ blondem Küken.“


	12. lovesick

„Immer noch sauer auf Lars?“, Tom stieß seinen kleineren Freund, der Lars quer durch die Halle hindurch missmutig anstarrte, in die Seite und musterte das angespannte, schmale Gesicht des Jüngeren, „Oder … Nein … warte mal … Das ist es nicht … Es geht gar nicht um Larsi! Nein, du vermisst Anders!“ Tom war begeistert klingend auch immer lauter geworden und verschluckte sich fast, als ein fester Stoß von Fanni ihn von der Bank fallen ließ, „Hey, was soll das?!“  
„Anders? Den vermisse ich ganz bestimmt nicht!“, presste Fanni zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schnaubte genervt, als Alex, angelockt von ihren lauten Stimmen zu ihnen herüber kam, „Fannemel! Beweg deinen Arsch her! Wir müssen reden! Und Tom, ab zum Training, Magnus wartet auf dich!“ „Ich will aber lieber zu Lars, mir tut da was weh ...“, Tom rieb seinen Hintern, auf dem er eben gelandet war und grinste zu seinem Trainer auf, „Ich glaube ich habe mir bei dem Sturz eben ganz doll den Gluteus Maximus gezerrt … Und nur Lars' heilende Hände können mich wieder ...“  
„Hilde ...“, der trainerliche Tonfall war nun mehr als nur etwas genervt, sondern sogar warnend geworden, aber Tom verdrehte nur grinsend die Augen, „Man, hast du ne Scheißlaune. Kocht Ina wieder Grünkernsuppe? Oder hat sie ein neues veganes Kochbuch?“ Als Alex nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab, hob Tom ergeben die Hände, aber das Grinsen verschwand dennoch auch jetzt nicht aus seinem Gesicht, „Oh je, die getroffenen Hunde knurren … Und das ziemlich laut. Schon gut. Ich geh ja schon … Bin schon weg!“  
Alex sah dem Langhaarigen dennoch noch kurz hinterher und vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen nun wirklich niemand mehr zuhören konnte, bevor er dann überraschend sanft eine Hand auf Fannis Arm legte, „Anders, hör mal … Was immer zwischen Lars und dir passiert ist, so kann es einfach nicht mehr weitergehen … Du stehst vollkommen neben dir … Wenn man dich anspricht, fauchst du … oder brichst fast in Tränen aus … Was immer es ist, es belastet langsam auch schon das ganze Team ...“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“, gab der Athlet spitz zurück und Alex seufzte, als er nun den Griff noch einmal festigte und so verhinderte, dass der Jüngere weglaufen könnte, „Fannemel, jetzt sei nicht albern … Lars hat mir gesagt, dass du deine letzten Massagetermine versäumt hättest … Alle!“ „Ach, habe ich das? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen … Wahrscheinlich war ich zu … beschäftigt damit andere anzufauchen oder in Tränen auszubrechen.“, Fanni zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, aber Alex drückte den Jüngeren, der sich brüsk hatte abwenden wollen, nun gegen die gepolsterte Wand, „Ja, das hast du. Also, warum?“ „Was interessiert es dich? Wann hattet ihr denn überhaupt Zeit über mich zu sprechen? Während eurer ach so privaten Besprechungen in deinem Büro?“, schnappte der Kleinere atemlos und schaffte es nun sogar sich aus dem Griff des überraschten Alexanders zu befreien und einige Schritte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Trainer zu bringen, „Oder hat Lars es gegen deine Eier genuschelt? Angeblich soll er ja bei Blowjobs sehr talentiert sein!“  
„Anders ...“, die Stimme des Trainers hatte an Schärfe gewonnen, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen dir und Lars vorgefallen ist. Aber, ich ERWARTE, dass ihr das wie ERWACHSENE regelt! Und PROFESSIONELL miteinander umgeht!“ „Darauf kannst du lange warten!“, fauchte Fanni und tauchte geschickt unter Alex' ausgestrecktem Arm hindurch, „War das nun alles? Ich muss zum Training zurück.“

„Anders ...“, Lars seufzte, als er drei Tage später auf den Eingang des Clubs zutrat und nach dem Arm seines sichtlich betrunkenen Zwillings, der von grimmig dreinblickenden Sicherheitspersonal flankiert wurde, griff, „Was hat er dieses Mal angestellt?“ „Hatte wieder Ärger.“, fasste der Jüngere Mitarbeiter zusammen und Lars, der den schwankenden Anders gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte, seufzte, „Anders, verdammt. Das ist der dritte Abend in Folge … Was soll das denn?“ „Wasch?“, die blauen Augen, denen es erst nach einigen Sekunden zu gelingen schien sich auf die große Gestalt seines Bruders zu fokussieren, glänzten beinahe fiebrig und er grinste betrunken, während er über die Silben der Worte stolperten, „Habsch Spasch … Scholltescht … Scholtescht du ausch mal … pro ...prop … verschuschen ...“ „Lieber nicht.“, den Oberarm umfasst haltend, dirigierte Lars seinen Zwilling zum Wagen und schaffte es dann auch nach einigen Versuchen endlich die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, „Ich muss nicht in jedem Nachtclub Hausverbot haben ...“  
Mit einem genervten Seufzen drückte Lars, als Anders nun vollkommen unkooperativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, seinen Bruder auf den Sitz. Hastig, bevor Anders, der augenscheinlich lieber weiterfeiern wollte, reagieren konnte, kniete Lars sich vor seinen Bruder, schob eine Hand in die Kniekehlen, half Anders so ganz in den Wagen und beeilte sich dann ihn anzuschnallen.  
Die ganze Zeit ließ Anders ihn nicht aus den Augen und nachdem er ein paar Mal vollkommen betrunken gegen den Gurt angekämpft hatte, sackte er aber schließlich mit einem Seufzen in den Sitz zurück und grinste, „Ficken?“ „Was?“, Lars zog irritiert eine Braue hoch, aber sein Zwilling zuckte nur ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern, „Du hascht mir den Abend verdorben … Du pischt mir wasch schuldisch … Also, ficken?“ „Du hast mich anrufen lassen, Anders.“, stellte Lars fest und schlug, nachdem er Anders noch einmal gewarnt hatte, die Wagentür zu, „Finger weg!“  
Erst als er, selber angeschnallt, auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen und den Wagen gestartet hatte, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seinen zusammengesunkenen Zwilling, der aus dem Seitenfenster hinaus auf das nächtliche Oslo starrte, „Weißt du … Morgen fliegen wir ins Trainingslager.“ „Und?“, Anders' Augen waren halb geschlossen, wie Lars im Spiegelbild der Seitenscheibe erkennen konnte und er wirkte nicht sehr interessiert, an dem Thema, „Willst du etwa wieder mit Fannemel anfangen? Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermissen würde? Dass ich nur deshalb wild in der Gegend rumvögeln … nein, du nanntest es huren ... also, herumhuren würde?“  
„Eigentlich nicht.“, Lars fädelte sich geschickt in den Verkehr ein und seine langen Finger klopften nachdenklich auf das Lederlenkrad, bevor er schließlich nach einigen Minuten Stille doch wieder weitersprach, „Aber ja, Fanni wird mitkommen ...“ „Wie schön, für ihn.“, Anders stieß diese Worte mit überraschender Heftigkeit hervor und presste dann die Lippen fest zusammen, als Lars' lange Finger über sein Knie strichen, „Lass das, Lars! Fass mich nicht an!“  
„Anders, versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst ...“, die Hand lag, obwohl Anders sich merklich verspannt hatte, noch immer auf dem schmalen Knie und drückte es sanft. Aber Anders schnaubte wiederum nur, „Glaub mir, ich bin schon selber groß, anders als Fannemel ...“ Wenn Trainingslager ist ...„“, Lars überging, dass sein betrunkener Zwilling schon wieder den jüngeren Athleten ins Gespräch gebracht hatte und tastete, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, nun nach Anders' verkrampfter Hand, „ ... werde ich zwei Wochen nicht hier sein ...“ „Ah! Und ich soll in der Zeit auf ein Martinchen aufpassen?“, unterbrach Anders ihn und Lars seufzte, als er bei einem raschen Seitenblick das aufgesetzte Grinsen seines Bruders sah, „Du kannst im Moment nicht einmal auf dich selbst aufpassen, Anders ...“ „Pf!“, Anders schnaubte und sah seinen Zwilling zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirklich an, „Ich komme sehr gut alleine klar!“ „Natürlich.“, Lars' Finger schlossen sich fester um das Lenkrad, „Das sieht man ja … Du vögelst dich durch das Osloer Nachtleben … Du betrinkst dich, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wie du heißt und ich muss dann abholen … Und das alles nur, weil du Liebeskummer hast!“  
„Ich. Habe. Keinen. Liebeskummer.“, presste Anders sichtlich angegriffen hervor und entzog Lars seine Hand ein weiteres Mal, nur um die Arme wieder bockig vor der Brust zu verschränken, „Weswegen denn auch?“ „Wegen Anders Fannemel.“, stellte Lars sanft fest und lächelte, als sein Bruder frustriert nickte „Wegen einem blonden, Küken.“

„Was will der denn hier?!?“, sämtliche Farbe war aus Fannis Wangen gewichen, als beide Zwillinge aus Lars' Wagen stiegen. „Mmmmh?“, Tom, der gerade in seinem Rucksack nach seinen Kopfhörern gesucht hatte, sah nur kurz auf und musterte erst Lars, der mühsam zwei großem sperrige Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum hob, während Anders sich gegen den dunklen Wagen lehnte, die Sonnenbrille in die zerzausten, blonden Haare schob und seinen Blick neugierig über das versammelte Team schweifen ließ, „Ach so … Das hast du wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitbekommen ...“ „Was?!“, Fanni knurrte nun beinahe, schon das Schlimmste befürchtend, aber Tom grinste nur und wuschelte dem Kleineren durch die Haare, „Anders wird uns begleiten.“


	13. love is in the air ...

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens auf dem Flug die Finger voneinander lassen?“, erkundigte Anders sich interessiert, als Alex' Hand auf Lars' Oberschenkel zu liegen kam und ihn sanft zu streicheln begonnen hatte, „Oder zumindest aufpassen, dass es nicht das ganze Flugzeug mitbekommt ...“ „Wenn du noch lauter sprichst, dann weiß es jeder.“, presste Lars zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und sah entschuldigend zum, am Gang sitzenden Alex, bevor er dessen Hand von seinem Oberschenkel schob, „Später.“ „Wenn das Klo frei ist?“, setzte Anders nach und Lars lehnte sich seufzend in seinen Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen, „Genau, wenn das Klo frei ist …“

„Also, wenn ihr noch immer wollt … das Klo wäre nun wohl frei.“, Anders, sah kurz von seinem Handy auf und unterbrach das Gespräch zwischen Physiotherapeut und Trainer, die ihn nun ihrerseits erstaunt musterten, „Was?“ „Das Klo ist frei.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte in Richtung der Bordtoilette, „Ihr solltet euch aber beeilen, die Rentnerkombo da vorne scheint eine schwache Blase zu haben ...“ Er schwieg einen Moment, während Lars dem Trainer einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, „Oder steht ihr darauf, wenn jemand klopft?“

„Also, wenn ihr nicht wollt ...“, als weder Lars, noch Anders auch nach einigen Minuten Anstalten gemacht hatten sich erheben zu wollen, fing der Arzt wieder an, „Dann geh ich halt ...“ Lars sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an, knurrte aber warnend, als Anders sich plötzlich über ihn beugte und von unten, übertrieben verführerisch zu Alex hinauf blinzelte, „Kommst du mit, Alex?“ „ANDERS!“, schnappte Lars und stieß seinen Bruder grummelnd von sich, „Spinnst du?“ „Wieso?“, Anders beugte sich verschwörerisch zu seinem Zwilling, „Du kannst auch zusehen, wenn du magst ...“

Eingeklemmt zwischen Tom und Kenny saß Fanni schlecht gelaunt auf dem Mittelsitz und knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, als Anders' Stimme durch das Flugzeug schallte, „Sind das eigentlich Liegesitze? Wenn du die Beine spreizt, kann ich mich dazwischen knienen Lars ...“ „Da würde ich auch gerne zusehen ...“, Tom, der sich vorgebeugt hatte, um zwischen den Sitzen hindurch zu spähen, stieß Fanni nun grinsend in die Seite, aber der Kleinere verschränkte nur wütend die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich sicher nicht.“ „Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst.“, Anders schien das Gespräch belauscht zu haben, denn plötzlich wackelte der Sitz, als der Arzt sich zu den beiden hinüberbeugte und seine Nase genüsslich über Fannis Hals zog, bevor er laut genug, dass auch Kenny und Tom mithören konnten, flüsterte, „Aber, für so was bist du wohl auch noch nicht groß genug … Mach dir nichts draus, vielleicht … mit ganz viel Glück wächst du noch … Obwohl … mit den kurzen Beinen … Wie gelenkig bist du eigentlich? Werdet ihr darauf auch trainiert? Kriegst du die Beine denn weit genug auseinander?“  
Fanni erblasste, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Der ganze schmale Körper des Athleten bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und er schnappte empört nach Luft, „Haugvad ...“ „Haugvad? Oh, du willst Lars dabei haben?“, erkundigte der Arzt sich grinsend und schüttelte mit gespieltem Erstaunen den Kopf, „Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut ...“ Bevor Fanni reagieren konnte, hatte Anders sich abgewandt und beugte sich nun zu Lars, „Los Bruderherz, nimm die Hand aus Alex' Hose, wir haben jetzt eine Verabredung mit Fanni … Allerdings könnte das etwas eng werden … Du hast ziemlich lange Beine und … “ „Anders ...“, Lars rieb sich genervt die Nasenwurzel und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, während Tom und Kenny leise auf Fanni einredeten und scheinbar versuchten den Jüngeren irgendwie zu beruhigen, „Mach so weiter und es wäre ein Wunder, wenn du diesen Flug überleben würdest … Ich werde Fanni sicher nicht aufhalten ...“ „Kommt er dann unter dem Sitz durchgekrochen?“, Anders inspizierte den geringen Platz zwischen Sitz und Boden neugierig und nickte dann aber, „Mmmmh, von der Größe passt es … Dann müsstet ihr wenigstens nicht aufstehen … Eine Frage bleibt noch … Wie gut hast du ihn denn in Blowjobs ausgebildet, Larsi?“  
„Man, seid ihr langweilig ...“, seufzte Anders, als Lars ihn nun frustriert knurrend in seinen Sitz zurückzog und sich eilig über ihn beugte, um den Gurt zu schließen. „Ein Mann hat eben Bedürfnisse. Gerade du solltest das wissen, Larsihasi.“, er nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, beugte sich zu Lars, griff seinem Zwilling grinsend in den Schritt und rieb die Erregung gegen den Stoff der Trainingshose, „Sonst würdest du doch sicher anfangen Unterwäsche tragen...“ „Hier.“, Lars hatte seinen Bruder ignoriert und stattdessen in seinen Rucksack gegriffen und die Packung trockener Haferkekse herausgeholt und sie dann mit einem müden Seufzen auf den Schoss seines Zwillings geworfen, „Iss das, vielleicht hältst du denn die Klappe?“  
„Die schind scheischtrocken.“, Anders verzog aber bereits nach wenigen Bissen das Gesicht, hustete demonstrativ und betrachtete den angeknabberten Keks angewidert, „Staubtrocken … Lars, sind das etwa wieder so komische Gesundheitskekse? Hast du mit Yvonne gesprochen? Seid ihr wieder auf dem Detoxtrip? Für bessere Darmtätigkeit?“ Ergeben schloss Lars die Augen, aber seine Finger schlossen sich fest um die Armlehnen und er lächelte dennoch voller Dankbarkeit, als Alex tröstend über seine Finger strich und sich kurz zu ihm lehnte. Für einen Moment schwieg Lars und genoss die Nähe, dann beugte er sich zum Gang und winkte den nächsten Flugbegleiter zu sich heran, „Könnten wir für den Idioten was zu trinken haben … Vorzugsweise mit einem starkem Betäubungsmittel und hätten sie dann sicherheitshalber noch einen Knebel?“

„Besser ...“, Anders nahm einen großen Schluck der Bloody Mary, leckte sich anerkennend über die Lippen und lehnte sich grinsend, aber dennoch ohne die Flugbegleiterin aus den Augen zu lassen, in den Sitz zurück, „Und wann hast du Pause?“ „Ich ...“, die blonde Frau errötete und schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu wissen, wo sie hinsehen sollte, aber Anders lächelte nur entwaffnend, „Eine kurze Pause reicht schon ...“  
„Oh ja, lange kann er nämlich nicht ...“, murmelte Fanni, der noch immer wütend die Fäuste geballt hatte, so laut, dass auch Anders es unwillkürlich hatte hören müssen, „Ich spreche aus Erfahrung ...“ „Fannemel, du darfst gerne mitreden.“, Anders trat von hinten gegen den Sitz und gab mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zurück, „Aber erst, wenn du irgendwann mal über die Tischkante gucken kannst … Falls es jemals dazu kommen wird … Ich habe da meine Zweifel ...“   
Dieses Mal konnten weder Tom noch Kenny den Kleineren nicht aufhalten. Sein Gesicht war zornesbleich, nur die roten Flecken gaben den Wangen noch etwas Farbe, als Fanni sich nun auf den Sitz kniete. Die schmalen Finger des Athleten schlossen sich so fest um die Rückenlehne, dass die Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten, während seine grauen Augen vor Wut blitzten, als er sich zu Anders beugte, „Halt die Klappe, du verdammter, notgeiler dämlicher … Bock.“   
„Wie niedlich … das kleine Küken … kükt.“, Anders konzentrierte sich nun aber doch wieder auf die etwas nervös wirkende Stewardess, die unsicher zwischen beiden Männern hin und hersah und lächelte gewinnend, „Tschuldigung. Er ist noch nicht richtig erzogen und gerade etwas aufgeregt … Hoffentlich macht er kein Pfützchen … Weißt du, normalerweise muss er nämlich im Frachtraum, in der Hundebox reisen … Aber er gilt seit ein paar Tagen endlich als stubenrein ... und darf nun zum ersten Mal mit in die Kabine … Mit etwas Glück wedelt er dann auch mit dem Schwanz … Das solltest du dir mal ansehen, das ist echt niedlich ...“  
Nun war sämtliche Farbe aus Fannis schmalen Wangen gewichen und der Griff um die Armlehne hatte sich noch einmal gefestigt, als er sich nun weiter zu Anders in die hintere Reihe beugte, beinahe als würde er sich voller Wut auf Anders stürzen wollen. Der Athlet atmete schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter den viel zu schnellen Atemzügen und er versuchte mehrfach zu sprechen, aber er schaffte es aber einfach vor Wut nicht auch nur ein einziges Wort hervorzuwürgen, so dass die Zähne nun voller Frust hinter seinen Wangen mahlten. Lars betrachtete die explosive Situation immer unruhiger auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschend, aber es war Alexander, der schließlich seufzte und sich, auf die trainerliche Autorität vertrauend, räusperte, „Haugvad. Geh die Stewardess vögeln … Oder spring meinetwegen aus dem Flugzeug … Tom, du beruhigst Fanni … Oder besser Kenny macht das und du hältst die Klappe, Tom ...“

„Das tat gut.“, nach zehn Minuten, in denen es Tom und Kenny mühevoll gelungen war, Fanni wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen und in denen Alex und Lars leise ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprochen haben, tönte Anders' Stimme auch schon wieder durch das Flugzeug und der Arzt streckte sich zufrieden, „So was ist echt entspannend … Solltet ihr auch mal probieren … Die Toilette wäre übrigens nun auch wieder frei … Oder braucht ihr noch Anregungen? Es ist ja etwas eng da drinnen und man braucht Körperbeherrschung ...“ „Halt einfach einmal die Klappe.“, knurrte Lars und griff über Alexander nach Anders' Arm, um seinen Zwilling zu sich in die Reihe zu ziehen, „Und setz dich endlich hin!“  
Anders winkte der etwas derangiert wirkenden Flugbegleiterin noch kurz zu, bevor er sich dann mit einem Seufzen schwer auf seinen Sitz fallen ließ, „Man, Larsi. Seit wann bist du denn so eine Spaßbremse geworden? Du weißt gar nicht, was du versäumst ...“ „Ich kann damit leben.“, murmelte Lars und massierte sich die immer stärker pochenden Schläfen, „Und einige von uns haben die Chance genutzt und sind eben erwachsen geworden. Etwas, was du wohl nie werden wirst. Aber, du solltest aber wenigstens deine Hose zumachen ...“ „Lohnt sich nicht ...“, murmelte Anders und bediente sich ungeniert an den, zuvor verschmähten Keksen, bevor er dann mit vollem Mund nuschelnd weitersprach, „Bin gleich mit der Rotblonden verabredet … In scheen Minuten … Alscho, Fenn noch schemand auf die Schoilette will … letschte Schance ...“


	14. High Mile

High Mile  
„Wollen wir vielleicht Plätze tauschen?“, schlug Anders, als er von seiner Verabredung mit der dritten Flugbegleiterin, einem kleinen, brünetten Ding mit rehbraunen Augen zurückkam, vor und kniete sich in den Gang neben Alex, der gerade lustlos irgendwelche Berichte auf dem Tablet überprüft hatte und nun überrascht aufsah. „Plätze tauschen? Warum denn?“, erkundigte sich der Trainer vorsichtig und noch immer voller Misstrauen, aber der Arzt grinste nur, „Na ja, damit du mich in ein paar Minuten nicht wieder durchlassen musst ...“ „Warum …?“, man sah Alex an, dass er die Frage bereits nach den ersten Silben zutiefst bereute, wurde Anders' Lächeln doch nun etwas verschwörerischer, „Der Pilot übergibt in ein paar Minuten das Kommando dem Copiloten ...“   
„Weil er dich vögeln will ...“, Alexanders große Hand strich durch seine Haare und der Mann seufzte, „ … Anders ...“ „Nein ...“, die blauen Augen funkelten und neben Alex stöhnte der lauschende Lars, der schon ahnte, was nun kommen würde genervt auf, „Alex, nicht ...“ „Andersherum. Er will von mir gegen die Wand genagelt werden … Frag Lars, ich bin in Waschräumen sehr talentiert.“, Anders hatte Lars nicht aussprechen lassen und stieß den Trainer nun gegen die Schulter, „Also, rückt rüber … Das wäre auch für euch besser. Dann würde man euch auch nicht sehen, wenn dein Österreicher wieder seine Hand in deine Hose versenkt … Allerdings bist du nicht gerade leise, Lars … Oder hast du das inzwischen unter Kontrolle? Und schreist nicht mehr wie ein brünftiger Esel?“  
Wortlos rückten Lars und dann auch Alex jeweils einen Platz weiter und Anders ließ sich mit einem satt und zufrieden wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck in seinen neuen Sitz sinken, „Na geht doch …“ Für einen Moment schloss der jüngere der Zwillinge die Augen, dann begann er aber unruhig in dem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen, bevor er mit einem Seufzen die Augen öffnete, „ Was ist das bloß für eine Schrottmaschine? Der Sitz ist doch total durchgesessen ...“ Er rutschte weiterhin unruhig hin und her und brummte ungnädig, bis es ihm schließlich scheinbar doch noch gelungen war eine einigermaßen bequeme Sitzposition zu finden, woraufhin er sich dann aber auch schon genüsslich streckte, „Das ist schon viel besser … Da sticht keine Feder ...“   
„Du würdest vielleicht auch ohne Herumgerutsche etwas bequemer sitzen, wenn du nicht deinen Arsch für jeden hinhalten würdest ...“, warf Alex ein, aber wieder grinste der Arzt nur und raunte überlaut, „Sagst du das auch deinen Athleten, bevor du sie abends nach dem Training aufs Zimmer schickst? 'Denkt an euren Hintern, lasst die Hände brav über der Bettdecke und eure Schwänze in den Unterhosen?' Und, wenn du ihnen dann das Schlaflied gesungen und das Licht ausgemacht hast, dann gehst du in dein Zimmer und vögelst du Lars, bis der in sein Kissen beißt… und trotzdem das ganze Hotel zusammen stöhnt?Wenn du mich fragst, ist das nicht ziemlich … Mmmmh …Ich weiß nicht ... bigott und scheinheilig?“  
Lars gab einen klagenden, leicht erstickt klingenden Laut von sich und während Alex nur die Lippen zusammenpresste und seine Finger fest um die Armlehne schloss, schnaubte der eine Reihe vor ihnen sitzende Fanni überraschend laut und mischte sich ein, „Weißt du überhaupt was scheinheilig bedeutet, du bist doch derjenige, der doch alles ohne Rücksicht rammelt...“ „Also, wenn die großen Hähne reden, haben die kleinen Küken eigentlich Pause, Fanni.“, Anders beugte sich über Toms Lehne und sah von oben auf den kleineren Athleten auf dem mittleren Sitz hinunter, „Oder bist du doch schon ein halbes Hähnchen? Ach, egal … ich hab noch etwas Zeit, bis der Pilot kann ...“ Die schmalen Finger des Jüngeren ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Stimme war eisig und schien fast zu klirren, als er, ohne überhaupt von dem Magazin, das auf seinem Schoss lag, aufzusehen, antwortete, „Kein Interesse. Wer weiß, was ich mir dabei von dir wegholen würde. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo dein Schwanz schon überall gesteckt hat ...“  
„Ganz schön klein und doch so frech.“, noch immer grinsend ließ Anders sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken und spähte kurz auf den Gang hinaus, bevor er sich dann anklagend an, den neben ihn sitzenden Alex wandte, „Wer hat das Küken eigentlich so verzogen?“ Alex öffnete beinahe automatisch den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, als Lars seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und sanft zudrückte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Trainers zu wecken, bevor er mahnend den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann an seinen Bruder wandte, „Anders, ich glaube dein Vöglerpilot kommt ...“   
„Kommen soll er bitte erst gleich.“, grinste der jüngere Zwilling und erhob sich geschmeidig, „Ich bin gespannt … mit einem Piloten hab ich nämlich noch nie ...“ „Und was war damals mit Papas Pilot? Als wir damals nach Trondheim geflogen sind ...“, rutschte es Lars beinahe automatisch und bevor er es verhindern konnte hinaus, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sprach, als er dem Piloten nun durch den engen Gang folgte, über seine Schulter hinweg, noch weiter mit Lars, „Da kam leider Papa dazwischen, bevor er mir seinen Schaltknüppel in die Hand drücken konnte … Und Julie war die luftkrank ...“

„Weißt du … das wird dir auch nicht helfen.“, Stunden später beim Ausstieg aus dem Flugzeug, griff Lars nach dem Arm seines derangierten Zwillings, der sich gerade die Lippen leckte und versuchte die vom letzten Ausflug hinter den Vorhang der Flugbegleiter, verstrubbelten Haare wieder glatt zu streichen, „Was?“ „Das ganze Rum ...vögeln.“, Lars schob, während die anderen Passagiere sich durch den engen Gang schoben, Anders in eine Sitzreihe und versperrte seinem Zwilling den Weg, „Anders, du willst doch eigentlich nur einen einzigen ...“   
„Ist das etwa ein Angebot, Lars?“, mit übertrieben gespielter Neugier lehnte Anders sich zu seinem Bruder und maß ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, „Also … Ich fühle mich durchaus geschmeichelt und weiß es zu würdigen ... aber ich bin nicht ganz überzeugt … Bist du sicher, dass du Alex, Martine und mich schaffen kannst? Ich weiß, du bist ziemlich trainiert … Und beim Marathon hast du Ausdauer gezeigt … aber, uns alle Drei … Übernimmst du dich da nicht doch etwas?“ „Halt doch endlich mal deine verdammte Klappe.“, fuhr Lars den Jüngern an und fuhr sich frustriert durch die kürzeren Haare, „Du bist in Fanni verliebt und willst dir nun beweisen, dass es nicht so ist ...“  
„Du bist Physiotherapeut, oder? Bist du nun auch noch unter die Hobbypsychologen gegangen? Hast du heimlich ne Fortbildung gemacht?“, erkundigte Anders sich verdrießlich und plötzlich ernst, während er sich auf die Lehnen der Sitzreihe, um Lars ernst anzusehen, stützte, „Oder hat Yvonne mal wieder ihre Holzperlen umgelegt und Gesprächstherapeutin mit dir gespielt…?“. „Nein, hat sie nicht … Aber um das zu erkennen, muss man auch nur hinsehen, dafür muss man kein psychologisches Wissen haben.“, gab Lars ungerührt zurück und weigerte sich, auch wenn sie längst die einzigen Passagiere im Flugzeug zu sein schienen, noch immer seinen Bruder vorbeizulassen, „Was ist denn eigentlich so schlimm daran in Fannemel verliebt zu sein?“  
„Keine Ahnung? Aber, du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen? Du bist schließlich gerade dabei mich zu psychologisieren?“, seufzte Anders ergeben und krauste die Nase, „Also, ich höre? Warum will ich nicht zugeben, dass ich in Anders Fannemel verliebt sei?“ „Du hast Angst.“, Anders wollte bei Lars' Aussage lachen, aber sein Zwilling ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern sprach eilig weiter, „Einfach Angst vor ihm … Angst davor, dass Fanni dir … dass er uns nicht verzeihen kann … Dass er dich niemals mehr so ansehen wird, wie zuvor … Dass er dir nie wieder vertraut … Und für dich am unerträglichsten? Dass er dich nicht lieben wird … deine Gefühle niemals erwidern wird … dass er nie wieder mit dir spricht, dass du ihn für immer verloren hättest. Und deshalb versucht du dir mit allen Mitteln zu beweisen, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt bist … dass er dir egal ist und dass du ihn nicht willst oder brauchst … Und deshalb vögelst du alles, was du finden kannst … und was willig ist ...“   
„Du … Du bist verrückt.“, schnappte Anders und lachte, wenn auch reichlich gekünstelt klingend, bevor er den überraschten Lars dann plötzlich ruppig zur Seite schob und in den engen Gang hinaustrat, bevor er sich dann aber doch noch einmal kurz zu Lars umdrehte und seinem Bruder einen Vogel zeigte,, „Wenn hier überhaupt einer mit einem Psychologen reden sollte, dann bist du das, Lars! Irgendwo ist bei dir eine Schraube locker! Verliebt in Fannemel! Verliebt in das kleine, ständig rotfleckige Küken! Pf! Selten habe ich so einen Blödsinn gehört ...“


	15. Chapter 15

„Es ist vier Uhr.“, Lars erwartete seinen Bruder mit verschränkten Armen hinter der Tür des gemeinsamen Hotelzimmers und seine grau blauen Augen wanderten demonstrativ langsam über Anders, „Vier Uhr morgens.“ „Schön.“, Anders gähnte herzhaft und schob sich, nachdem er die Tür achtlos ins Schloss getreten hatte, an Lars vorbei, „Bist du nun neben Physiotherapeut und Hobbypsychologe auch noch Nachtwächter geworden? Oder hast du nun endlich auch gelernt die Uhr zu lesen?“ „Anders.“, Lars knurrte warnend und versperrte seinem Zwilling ein weiteres Mal den Weg, „Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?“ „In einer Strandbar … Sie hieß ...“, Anders legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung … Hättest ja mitkommen können, dann wüsstest du, wie sie heißt ...“   
„Los, hauch mich mal an.“, forderte Lars und Anders gehorchte, obwohl er gleichzeitig auch schon genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Jawohl, Herr Doktor Haugvad ...“ „Also, was hast du getrunken?“, Lars krauste die Nase, als er deutlich den Alkohol in Anders' Atem riechen konnte und der Zwilling schnaubte, „Nur ein paar Bier und ich glaube so ein … zwei … drei komische, Cocktails … Ah ja, Sex on the Beach … Und danach hatte ich dann Sex am Strand … Mehrfach glaube ich … Oh und ich hatte auch Sex auf dem Klo … Und in der Gasse ...“   
„Drogen?“, forschte Lars weiter und dieses Mal wirkte Anders beinahe empört, „Was?“ „Was hast du genommen?“, wiederholte Lars geduldig und Anders zählte an den Fingern ab, „Muss dich enttäuschen. Kein Hasch, kein Ecstasy, kein LSD … Hab nicht mal geraucht … Noch nicht mal nach dem Sex … Sex hebt die Stimmung … Solltest du auch mal probieren, wenn ich mir deinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck angucke … Mmmmh, wenn wir schon dabei sind … warum bist du eigentlich hier und schreist nicht 'Iaaaaa' bei deinem österreichischen Stecher im Bett?“  
„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?“, seufzte der ältere Zwilling, ließ sich schwer auf das vordere Bett sinken und schloss müde die Augen, „Wenn du nachts unterwegs bist … Weißt du, was dir alles passieren könnte? Hast du dich wenigstens … geschützt?“ „Lars, ich bin schon erwachsen.“, Anders setzte sich neben seinen übermüdet wirkenden Bruder auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um ihn und lächelte, als Lars sich tatsächlich vorsichtig gegen ihn lehnte, „Glaub mir, ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen … Und ja, du kannst beruhigt sein, ich hab Kondome benutzt.“ „Das glaub ich nicht.“, murmelte Lars und seufzte schwer, „Wenn du angeblich so erwachsen bist, warum führst du dich dann schlimmer als ein verliebter Teenager auf?“   
„Ich führe mich nicht auf, ich bin im Urlaub und habe in meinem Urlaub nur ein bisschen Spaß.“, versuchte Anders seinen Zwilling zu überzeugen, aber dieses Mal schnaubte Lars nur abfällig, „Dann klär mich mal auf, Anders. Wie viel Spaß war es denn heute Nacht?“ „Warum willst du das denn wissen?“, Anders bemühte sich um einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Lars räusperte sich und stieß seinen Bruder fordernd mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Anders, lenk nicht ab. Wie viele waren es dieses Mal?“ „Mmmmh … Fünf, glaube ich … Nein, sieben. Da waren ja noch die beiden Russinnen vom Bootsverleih. Sie sprechen kein Wort Englisch, aber sie sind wirklich sehr gelenkig ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich, zusammen mit Lars langsam rücklings auf das Bett sinken, „Die solltest du dir auch mal ansehen, von denen kannst sogar du noch was lernen … Die können sich im Stehen die Zehen lecken ...“   
„Kein Interesse.“, mit einem Brummen rollte Lars sich auf die Seite, zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme und rümpfte dann angewidert die Nase, „Anders, du stinkst … Geh duschen ...“Kann nicht ...“, murmelte Anders verschlafen und schmiegte sich an seinen Zwilling, „Du hältst mich fest ...“

„Fanni ...“, Lars trat zu dem kleinen Athleten und wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, „Komm, es ist Zeit für deine Massage … Keine Ausrede … Du hast gestern schon geschwänzt und Daniel geschickt ...“ „Fass mich nicht an! Ich werde mich nicht von dir massieren lassen … Nie wieder!“, der kleine Norweger knurrte und schlug die Hand kurzerhand beiseite, „Lieber würde ich mir von Tande die Haare machen lassen!“   
„Fannemel.“, Lars seufzte und strich sich gefrustet durch die Haare, „Das ist einfach nur noch albern und du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind... Du ziehst diesen ganzen Scheiß doch nur ab, weil du in Anders verliebt bist.. Weißt du, wenn du mit ihm reden würdest ...“ „Ach, bin ich das?“, die grauen Augen funkelten unheilvoll, während Fanni die Lippen zu einem dünnen strich zusammenpresste und einen Schritt von Lars zurücktrat, „Mit Liebe hast du ja unglaublich viel Erfahrung … Du schläfst mit Alex und hältst dir nebenbei noch ne Freundin, falls der mal nicht kann, weil er seine eigene Freundin beglücken muss, damit die graue Maus nicht vollkommen … vereinsamt und ihm als Alibi wegläuft … Wahrscheinlich machst du es doch eh auch wie dein bescheuerter Zwilling und vögelst dich durch das ganze Team und nimmst alles, was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum ist!“  
„Fanni!“, Lars streckte trotz des Wutausbruchs die Hand nach dem Skispringer aus, aber der kleine Blonde tauchte geschickt unter dem Arm durch und knurrte nur, „Was an 'FASS MICH NICHT AN!' war nicht deutlich, Haugvad?“ „Schon gut.“, der Physiotherapeut seufzte und wand sich ab, „Ich werde Alex bitten ...“ „Oh ja, mach brav 'Bitte Bitte': Am Besten während des Sex! Bist du so an den Posten gekommen?“, fauchte Fanni und verdrehte die Augen, als sich nun Anders, der jeden Arm um eine braungebrannte Schönheit gelegt hatte, näherte, „Oh toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt… Lars, der Lügner und dann auch noch der ...“ „Verführerische und gutaussehende Anders?“, Anders hatte die letzte Worte gehört und grinste Fanni nun frech entgegen, „Oder doch der talentierte Anders? Na?“ „Lasst mich doch alle in RUHE!“, schnappte Fanni und stürmte wütend davon.

„Lars, wir müssen reden ….“, später am Nachmittag, in einer Trainingspause, strich Alexanders große Hand vorsichtig über Lars' nackten Rücken, aber der Physiotherapeut, der auf einer der sich bislang genüsslich am Pool in der Sonne geräkelt hatte, schnaubte nur ohne den Kopf zu heben, „Ah, eine Abwechslung. Es gibt wenigstens einen, der mit mir reden will … Fanni würde lieber Tande an seine Haare lassen, als mit mir im gleichen Raum zu sein … Und Anders vögelt völlig frei...“   
„Lars, es ist ernst. Dein Bruder ...“, die Sonnenliege bewegte sich etwas, als Alex sich auf den Rand setzte und nachdenklich mit den dunkelblonden Strähnen des Physios zu spielen begann, „Weißt du, er ist ein verdammt schlechter Einfluss … vor allem für Tom ...“ „Was?“, Lars stemmte sich hoch und starrte Alexander einen Moment voller Unglauben fassungslos an, die blau grauen Augen vor Überraschung geweitet, „Ein schlechter Einfluss?!? Was soll das heißen? Tom ist der personifizierte schlechte Einfluss … Er schmuggelt Süßigkeiten! Er knackt Schlösser! Er kennt den Begriff 'Privatsphäre' nicht! Er rennt nackt durch das Hotel! Er ist der Urheber hinter jedem Streich … “ „Anders ist aber noch schlimmer.“, urteilte Alex unbarmherzig und nun richtete Lars sich auf und begann beinahe schon automatisch seinen Zwilling zu verteidigen. „Anders ist nur ...“, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, biss Lars einen Augenblick auf seiner Lippe herum, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal frustriert durch die Haare strich und den Satz schließlich doch noch zu ende brauchte, „Anders ist eben Anders ...“ „Und das heißt, dass er alles vögeln muss?“, seufzte Alex und legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren, um ihn dann auf die Wange zu küssen, „Er ist dein Zwilling … Könntest du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Ihn etwas zur Vernunft bringen? Bitte, Lars ...“

„Gleiche Predigt wie gestern?“, Anders grinste schief, als er am frühen Morgen die Tür ihres gemeinsamen Hotelzimmers aufstieß und Lars auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand, „Aber, zu meiner Verteidigung … Es ist erst drei Uhr und ich hatte nur … wenig Spaß.“ „Wie beruhigend.“, Lars musterte ihn müde, klopfte dann aber neben sich auf das Bett, „Komm, setz dich ...“ „Ich kenne den Blick.“, Anders verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich aber dennoch neben Lars auf das Bett sinken, „Du siehst aus wie Mama, wenn wir zu spät kamen … Sie saß immer auf deinem Bett, wenn wir uns über den Balkon rein geschlichen haben. Also, bringen wir es hinter uns, du wirst nun also an meine Vernunft appellieren?“ „Nein.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Das wäre vergeblich. Im Moment verhältst du nicht besonders vernünftig. In Fannemel verliebt zu sein, tut dir nicht gut ...“  
„Nicht schon wieder das Thema.“, Anders erhob sich wieder und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, „Ich bin nicht in das kleine Fanneding verliebt!“ „Was ist es denn?“, Lars beobachtete seinen nervös wirkenden Bruder neugierig, „Wenn du nicht verliebt bist, egal in wen ...“ „Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Ich will doch einfach nur etwas Spaß haben und meinen Urlaub genießen?“, es klang trotz des aufsässigen Gesichtsausdrucks doch eher wie eine Frage, als wie eine sichere Aussage und Lars grinste, nun plötzlich wieder siegessicher, „Mit Fanni hättest du sicher noch mehr Spaß in deinem Urlaub.“  
„Wenn Fannedings dir so wichtig ist, Lars.“, knurrte Anders, nun merklich genervt, aber dennoch ertappt wirkend und mit deutlich roten Wangen, „Dann schnapp dir den Kleinen doch. Du hast zwischen Alex, Massieren und Martine sicher noch etwas Zeit für das kleine Küken über!“ „Dein kleiner Fanni lässt sich noch immer nicht von mir anfassen, schon vergessen?“, Lars lächelte, als Anders nun die Fäuste ballte, ließ seinen Zwilling aber dennoch nicht zu Wort kommen, „Und, wo du doch nun so furchtbar vernünftig bist … könntest du den ersten Schritt machen, auf ihn zugehen und mit ihm reden.“ „Reden?“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und grinste, „Oder meintest du Reeeeden?“ „Meinetwegen schlaf mit ihm … Wenn du dabei mit ihm reden kannst, ist mir das recht. Aber, kommt endlich mal weiter, dieses verdammte, kindische Herumgeiere kann man nicht mehr mit ansehen!“, schnappte Lars und erhob sich, „Also?“ „Gut, ich rede mit ihm ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber jetzt bin ich müde ...“


	16. hurt

hurt  
„Fannemel.“, gerade als der kleine Athlet zusammen mit Tom und Robert den Speisesaal verlassen wollte, trat Anders ihm in den Weg, „Hast du einen Moment?“ „Wieso?“, der Blick aus den grauen Augen war unnachgiebig, aber dennoch blieb Fanni überraschenderweise doch stehen, „Was ist? Gerade niemandem zum Rammeln gefunden? Oder hast du Langeweile?“ „Weder noch.“, Anders bedeutete den anderen Athleten mit einem Kopfnicken sie alleine zu lassen und etwas zur Seite zu treten und legte dann einen Arm um den kleinen Blonden, bevor er dann das Küken, das viel zu überrascht schien, um zu protestieren fast schon behutsam von ihnen wegführte, „Wir werden nun miteinander reden.“  
„Reden.“, Fanni verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte höhnisch, „Du siehst müde aus. Kriegst du überhaupt noch einen hoch?“ „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.“, Anders' Griff um den Oberarm des Athleten verstärkte sich und er drückte den Kleineren ruppig gegen die weißgekalkte Hotelwand, um ihn dann hart zu küssen. Für einen Moment erwiderte Fanni den Kuss atemlos, als er aber fühlte, wie sich Anders' Knie fordernd in seinen Schritt presste und eine Hand sich unter seinen Pulli schleichen wollte, stieß er den Größeren von sich und wischte sich angeekelt über die Lippen, „Was bildest du dir ein? Du küsst mich und schmeckst noch nach dem Letzten!“  
„Kann nicht sein.“, Anders leckte sich prüfend über die Lippen und schloss für einen Moment nachdenklich die Augen, bevor er dann aber doch den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, du irrst dich.“ Fanni knurrte warnend, als Anders wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und sah sich hastig nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.   
Aber Anders ignorierte das und griff wieder nach dem Arm des Athleten und zog Fanni einfach zu sich. Er beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und wisperte in dessen Ohr, „Ich küsse meine ONS nämlich nicht ...“ „Aber ...“, für diesen Moment schien Fanni verunsichert zu sein und der graue Blick war plötzlich viel weicher und beinahe meinte Anders schon Neugier aufblitzen zu sehen, „Du hast mich geküsst?“ „Das habe ich.“, Anders nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit und führte den Jüngeren in eines der leeren Hotelzimmer, dessen Tür in Erwartung des Putzteams einladend offen stand, „Und, du hast den Kuss erwidert. Ehrlich gesagt bist du ziemlich talentiert. Hat Tom mit dir geübt?“ „Tom?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt und reagierte auch nicht, als Anders nun das 'Bitte nicht stören'-Schild an den Türgriff hängte, bevor er die Zimmertür dann vorsichtig schloss und zu ihm trat, „Warum mit Tom? Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Seid ihr nicht beste Freunde?“, Anders dirigierte den Kleineren nun auf das Bett und setzte sich, mit einem ausreichenden Abstand, neben den Athleten.  
„Natürlich ...“, Fanni betrachtete kurz das schmale Gesicht des Älteren, bevor er dann, plötzlich wiederum wütend schnappte, „Aber ich springe trotzdem nicht mit jedem ins Bett! Und auch nicht mit meinem besten Freund!“ „Wer sagt denn was von Bett?“, Anders grinste selbstgefällig und begann dann an den Fingern die Möglichkeiten abzuzählen, „Dusche, Wand, Abstellkammer, Seitengang, Auto, Café … ein kleiner, kuscheliger Behandlungsraum ...“ Bei der Erwähnung des Cafés und des Behandlungsraums verlor Fannis Gesicht nun aber jede Farbe und nur noch die roten Flecken gaben den Wangen noch etwas Farbe und er ballte wütend die Fäuste, „Ich schlafe nicht mit jedem!“   
„Du hattest Sex mit mir.“, erinnerte Anders ihn ungerührt und Fannis graue Augen blitzten wütend auf, „Ich habe es aber ganz sicher nicht genossen!“ „Wirklich nicht?“, Fanni wich unwillkürlich zurück, als der Ältere sich über ihn beugte und verlor schließlich den Halt und fiel rücklings auf das Bett. Schnell war Anders aber auch über ihm, kniete sich über seine Hüfte und grinste hungrig auf ihn hinunter, während er gleichzeitig Fannis Handgelenke festhielt und so jede Gegenwehr unterband, „Na los! Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll ...“   
„Du sollst ...“, der Rest des geforderten Satzes ging in einem Kuss unter und Fannis Gegenwehr erlahmte beinahe im selben Moment. Als Anders den Kuss schließlich aber löste, drehte Fanni sein rotwangiges Gesicht weg und zuckte zusammen, als die langen Finger des Arztes über seine brennend roten Wangen strich, „Lass das!“ „Warum?“, Anders klang ungewöhnlich weich, aber er setzte die Streicheleinheiten dennoch weiterhin ruhig fort, „Tut es dir weh?“   
„Nein ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah schließlich doch noch zögerlich zu dem Älteren auf. Er musterte das schmale Gesicht des Arztes für einige Sekunden, aber dann änderte sich seine Miene schlagartig und er schnaubte finster, „Aber, ich kann dich einfach nicht leiden!“ „Das sieht anders aus ...“, murmelte der Ältere abwesend und strich hauchzart über den Oberschenkel und folgte denn mit dem Zeigefinger dann neugierig dem Umriss von Fannis Schwanz, „Zumindest ein Teil von dir mag mich scheinbar sehr gerne...“  
„Das ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen aufeinander und drückte die Beine so fest zusammen, wie es ging, „ … ist nicht wahr! Ich kann dich nicht leiden!“ „Nicht?“, Anders' Finger fuhr ein weiteres Mal die Lage des Schwanzes, der sich nun immer deutlicher unter dem dünnen Stoff der Trainingsshorts abzuzeichnen begonnen hatte, „Für mich sieht das ganz anders aus ...“ Anders rieb die Eichel zwischen zwei Fingern und dem weichen Stoff, woraufhin Fannis Protest zu einem halbherzigen Stöhnen wurde. „Du scheinst das wirklich zu genießen, wenn du mich fragst ...“, murmelte Anders, aber Fanni konnte nicht mehr antworten, massierte der Ältere seine Erregung doch durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch, „Niedlich, du hast auch schon ganz rote Backen ...“  
Fanni schnaubte, zu mehr Artikulation schien er bereits nicht mehr fähig zu sein, als Anders' geschickte Finger nun die Shorts von seinen Hüften schoben und der Arzt mit Kennerblick den bereits harten Schwanz, der sich ihm beinahe bettelnd entgegen reckte und schwer und heiß von Fannis Lust zeugte, betrachtete, „Ich habe Lollys schon immer geliebt … Am liebsten habe ich meine Zunge darum gewunden, den Geschmack genossen und solange geleckt, bis … das klebrige, süße Innere sich in meinen Mund ergossen hat ...“ Fanni schluckte schwer und seine Finger krallten sich in das zerwühlte Laken, als Anders sich nun über ihn beugte und langsam über die harte Länge leckte. Er zog die Zunge über das raue Fleisch und rollte sie dann genüsslich um die heiße, tropfende Eichel. Neugierig stupste er die Hoden mit der Zungenspitze an und lächelte, als er spürte, wie sich das weiche Fleisch spannte und der Kleinere mit den Hüften zuckte, als sie unter den sanften Berührungen praller wurden. Aber Anders ließ ihm aber auch jetzt keine Verschnaufpause, sondern stülpte nun die Lippen über die feuchte Spitze und begann genießerisch daran zu lutschen, woraufhin Fannis Hüften sich ihm bettelnd entgegen reckten. Anders nahm seinen Schwanz willig in sich auf, ließ ihn langsam immer tiefer in die heiße Mundhöhle stoßen und begann dann daran zu saugen. Wohlig inhalierte er dabei den noch so unvertrauten Geruch des Jüngeren und gewöhnte sich langsam an den Rhythmus, den Fanni von ihm forderte. Kurze, hektische Stöße, ganz wie die Persönlichkeit des nervösen und immer unentspannt wirkenden Kükens, forderten Anders' ganzes Geschick, aber schließlich verspannte sich der trainierte Körper des Athleten und nur Sekunden später ergoss er sich in Anders' Mund.  
Anders atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich etwas schwindelig vor Lust, wieder aufrichtete und sich, Fanni nicht aus den Augen lassend, genüsslich die Lippen sauber leckte. Fanni hingegen lag noch immer regungslos in den zerwühlten Laken, die Augen geschlossen und nach Atem ringend, leuchteten die Wangen in erregtem Rot. „Und?“, Anders räusperte sich, als seine Stimme ungewohnt kratzig und belegt klang und zauberte wieder das freche Lächeln auf seine Züge, als er in Richtung des flackernden Fernsehers nickte, „Fanni, ich glaube du liegst auf der Fernbedienung ...“  
„Was?“, der Kleine sah ihn erst verständnislos an, aber als er nun erst wirklich zu begreifen schien, was eben passiert war, kehrte plötzlich der Ärger wieder auf seine rot gefleckten Züge zurück und er richtete sich abrupt auf und floh beinahe vom Bett, „Du verdammtes Arschloch!“ Der kleine Athlet stolperte bei seiner hastigen Flucht beinahe über die Shorts, die noch immer an seinen Knöcheln hing und Anders, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, da ihn hatte auffangen wollen, stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als Fannis spitzer Ellenbogen ihn direkt im Schritt traf. Er krümmte sich und ließ die Hand mit schmerzverzerrter Miene wieder sinken, „Sag mal, spinnst du, Fannemel?“ 

„Das war wohl nichts.“, kommentierte Lars grinsend, als Anders mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Zimmertür aufstieß und beobachtete seinen Zwilling auch weiter, als dieser in ihr Zimmer trat, „Du läufst reichlich… unrund … Also, entweder hatte Fanni seinen Spaß mit dir … Oder … Sag nicht, das Küken hat dir in die Eier getreten.“ „Nein.“, fauchte Anders und ließ sich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen auf der Couch nieder, „So hoch kommt er doch nicht ...“ „Das glaubst auch nur du.“, Lars trat nun zu seinem Zwilling, stützte sich auf der Lehne ab und ging dann vorsichtig vor dem theatralisch leidenden Anders in die Hocke, „Er ist ziemlich gelenkig ...“ „Das glaube ich allerdings.“, Anders streckte sich, lehnte sich schwer gegen die Lehne und sah seinen Bruder finster an, „Lach nicht! Mach dich lieber nützlich und hol mir etwas Eis!“ „Dann gehst du heute Nacht nicht aus?“, erkundigte Lars sich grinsend und wich geschickt dem Kissen aus, das sein Bruder nach ihm geworfen hatte.


	17. idea

„Das Fernsehprogramm ist so was von beschissen.“, urteilte Anders und nippte an der Bierflasche, die sein Bruder ihm zuvor gereicht hatte, schwang die Beine über die Lehne und zappte ziellos durch die Kanäle, „Wo ist denn bitte der Pornokanal?“ „Warum? Du kriegst doch gerade eh keinen hoch.“, Lars sah mit hochgezogener Braue provozierend grinsend auf Anders' Schritt, wo versteckt unter einem Kissen tatsächlich ein Eisbeutel lag, „Und ich glaube Kükenpornos haben die auch nicht im Angebot.“   
Anders knurrte warnend, schaltete aber dennoch weiter und warf die Fernbedienung schließlich dann doch achtlos neben sich auf die Couch, als der Bildschirm eine weitere, kunterbunte und vollkommen unverständliche spanische Spielshow zeigte, „Ach scheiße ...“ „Ich weiß ...“, Lars ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa nieder und hob prostend seine Bierflasche in Richtung seines Zwillings, „ … du würdest doch viel lieber deinem niedlichen Küken zusehen.“ „Spricht der denn Spanisch?“, erkundigte Anders sich merklich überrascht, aber dennoch interessiert und wich zurück, als Lars mit einem der verblichenen, gelb blau gestreiften Kissen nach ihm schlug, „Was denn? Ist er etwa in Französisch besser?“  
„Was?“, Lars beugte sich zu seinem Bruder, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte Anders, „Werde doch endlich mal erwachsen! Denn, ich ertrage deinen Scheiß langsam nicht mehr … Du sitzt in der Ecke, sabberst Fanni wie ein liebeskranker Hase hinterher und anstatt dein Küken in die Ecke zu drängen und ihm zu sagen, was du für ihn empfindest… rammelst du alles und jeden ...“ „Pf!“, Anders schmollte und begann auch sofort sich zu verteidigen, „Ersten, sabbere ich Fannemel nicht nach, warum sollte ich auch? Der ist klein, hat rote Flecken und außer Küssen kann er nichts … Zweitens rammle ich nicht jeden … Ich hatte noch nichts mit Tom, mit deinem Alex …Oh und auch nicht mit Tande … und wir hatten auch noch keinen Sex … Und Drittens … bitte … Lass die Hasenvergleiche, dabei muss ich an Tom denken ...“  
„Anders ...“, Lars schnipste seinem Zwilling gegen die Nase, so dass dieser wieder zu ihm aufsah, „Du könntest dir diesen ganzen Mist sparen und einfach zu Fanni gehen …“ „Ha! Ich weiß es! “, Anders, dessen Interesse plötzlich wieder vollkommen auf den Fernseher gerichtet war, schnipste mit den Fingern, „Feliz Navidad!“ „Was?“, Lars blinzelte verwirrt, aber Anders deutete auf dem Bildschirm, „Glücksrad … Oder so was … Und nun, halt die Klappe, ich will mitraten.“   
„Anders ...“, versuchte Lars es erneut, aber sein Zwilling ignorierte ihn und betrachtete mit schräg gelegtem Kopf das halb aufgelöste Rätsel auf dem großen Flachbildschirm, „Ich würde ein F nehmen!“ „Verdammt, wie alt bist du eigentlich ...“, Lars fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und erhob sich seufzend, „Ich geh was trinken …“ „Nicht doch Alex vögeln?“, als Lars sich, nach der überraschenden Ansprache an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und etwas erwähnen wollte, starrte Anders aber bereits schon wieder auf den Fernseher und ignorierte Lars.

Mit einem reichlich frustrierten Seufzen kippte Lars den goldenen Whiskey hinunter und schob das leere Glas dann auch gleich wieder schlecht gelaunt über die polierte Theke zum Barkeeper in der schummrigen, verrauchten Hotelbar, „Noch eins!“ „Nur aus Neugier, dein wievieltes Glas ist das?“, das Glas, das vom Barkeeper in Lars' Richtung zurückgeschoben wurde, wurde überraschend aufgehalten und als der Physiotherapeut nun reichlich müde wirkend aufsah, seufzte er nur ein weiteres Mal, „Tom, bitte. Ich bin gerade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung.“  
„Das merkt man.“, trotz des mehr als abweisenden Verhalten des Älteren ließ Tom sich auf dem Barhocker neben ihm nieder und probierte neugierig den aufgehaltenen Drink, „Hui, starkes Zeug. Warum? Übst du? Oder eiferst du einfach nur deinem Zwilling nach? Geschwisterliche Konkurrenz? Oder Zwillingsliebe?“ Lars schnaubte und räusperte sich, „Dann sollte ich wohl eher jeden vögeln, der halbwegs das richtige Alter hat...“ „Ich würde mich ja glatt freiwillig anbieten.“, Tom grinste und schob dem grollendem Lars nun das Glas zu, „Aber, dein Gesichtsausdruck schreckt ziemlich ab … Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es mal schaffst nicht sexy auszusehen. Was ist denn los?“  
„Tom, ich will nicht reden … Vor allem nicht … darüber!“, murmelte Lars und starrte nun in das halbleere Glas, aber Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gestikulierte dem Barkeeper ihm auch ein Glas zu bringen, „Weißt du, ich hab Zeit … Fanni ist zur Zeit nämlich einfach unausstehlich. Ich glaube, der ist höchst gradig untervögelt ...Mann müsste ihn mal richtig durchvögeln … Nein, eher wieder zurechtvögeln. Der hat im Moment echt einen Stock im Arsch … Bücken ist nicht.“   
„Leider nein.“, murmelte Lars müde klingend und seufzte, bevor er Toms Aussage fast selbstvergessen berichtigte, „Er braucht einen Schwanz im Arsch.“ „Ah, und du denkst dabei an deinen Schwanz? Das überrascht mich wirklich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Kükengröße stehst … Oder sind es die blonden Haare? Die grauen Augen Die ganze Mischung?“, Tom hibbelte neugierig auf dem Barhocker herum und beugte sich dann doch wieder verschwörerisch zu Lars, „Oder reicht dir Alex etwa nicht mehr und du versuchst dein Beuteschema nun immer weiter auszubauen?“  
„Anders' Schwanz.“, Lars schien ihm auch jetzt gar nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben, sondern legte die langen Finger um das schwitzende Glas und starrte eine Weile in die schimmernde, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, bevor er dann plötzlich den Blick hob und Tom, der sich unter seinem Blick etwas unwohl zu fühlen begonnen hatte, mit neuerwachtem Interesse betrachtete, „Und Tom, was ist mit Fanni …?“   
„Fanni? Ach, du meinst unseren kleinen, blonden Don Juan? Der reibt sich wie ein kleiner, brünftiger Elch am Bettzeug … Hat die Hände nicht über der Bettdecke, duscht lange und hört dabei laute Musik...“, zählte Tom nun grinsend auf, „Und eben hat er mich … mal wieder aus dem Zimmer geschmissen, weil er sich ganz privat einen runter holen wollte.“ „Das hat er gesagt?“, Lars zog erstaunt eine Braue hoch, aber Tom prustete nur, „Natürlich nicht, was denkst du denn von unserem kleinen, prüden Küken? Er wolle etwas meditieren, sagte er.“

„Dein Bruder ist also verschossen in unser Küken?“, nach einer Weile nahm Tom das eingeschlafene Gespräch wieder auf und Lars nickte, nachdem er einen weiteren Schluck des bereits verwässerten Alkohols genommen hatte, „Und das Küken …?“ „Schüttelt sich gerade zu einem Photo von dir einen von der Palme …“, vervollständigte Tom den Satz ohne zu Zögern, „Oder vielleicht ist es auch ein Bild von Anders … Bei euch beiden weiß man ja nie … Zumindest bis Anders den Mund aufmacht. Mal ehrlich, wie kann man sich nur so ähnlich sehen?“ „Wir sind Zwillinge, Tom.“, Lars wirkte bereits wieder etwas abgelenkt, aber Tom wischte diesen halbherzigen Einwand einfach mit einer eiligen Bewegung seiner Hand zur Seite, „Quatsch. Fanni und Einar sind auch Zwillinge und die beiden sehen sich nicht mal annähernd ähnlich!“  
Dieses Mal ging Lars nicht auf diesen Themenwechsel ein, sondern leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Sie sind also wenigstens einmal einer Meinung. Werden es aber nie erfahren, da sie nicht miteinander .reden ..“ „Nun … geredet haben sie.“, grinste Tom und blies die Backen auf, „Wortloses Verständnis scheinbar, ganz wie Alex es immer von uns wollte … Oder ist dein Bruder wie du beim Sex nicht gerade leise?“   
„Wir sollten sie einfach einsperren.“, Lars schien überhaupt nicht zuzuhören, sondern murmelte halblaut vor sich hin und schien eine Idee zu entwickeln, „Irgendwo … Damit sie keine andere Möglichkeit haben und miteinander reden müssen.“ „Oder Anders redet und Fanni versucht die große Klappe deines Zwillings totzuschlagen.“, setzte Tom mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu und leckte sich dann über die Lippen, „Oder vielleicht werden sie auch einfach Sex haben?“ „Egal. Und wenn schon!“, Lars kippte den letzten Rest des brennenden Alkohols hinunter und knallte das Glas auf den polierten Tresen, bevor er sich erhob, „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“

„Und wo sperren wie sie nun ein?“, Lars zuckte zusammen, als Tom nach einigen Schritten wieder zu ihm aufgeholt hatte und ihm nun; wenige Meter vor der Tür sogar den Weg zu versperren versuchte, „In der Wäschekammer? Nein, da gab es beim letzten Mal so einen Ärger … Alex war stinksauer und ich musste bügeln … Ich hasse Bügeln … Mmmmh, vielleicht lieber in den Mannschaftsbus? Der hat ja immerhin Liegesitze … Anders müsste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht mit den Füßen aus versehen an die Hupe kommt … Es war Björn damals ziemlich peinlich ...“   
„Wir?“, Lars schien trotz des Redeflusses nur dieses eine Wort gehört zu haben und zog fragend eine Braue hoch, aber Tom zuckte wiederum nur grinsend mit den Schultern und sprach ungerührt weiter, „Natürlich wir. Du wirst mich brauchen, ich bin schließlich der einzig wahre Cockwisperer!“ „Tom ...“, Lars versuchte nun vehement den Jüngeren beiseite zu schieben, aber Tom rührte sich nicht, sondern verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und lächelte lieblich, „Sonst verpetze ich es Anders ...“


	18. planning phase

planning phase  
„In dein Kabuff?“, Tom tauchte plötzlich vor Lars auf und grinste ihn von unten an, „Das ist fensterlos und unser Plan ...“ „Tom ...“, der Physiotherapeut seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare, „WIR haben keinen Plan.“ „Stimmt.“, Tom wirkte trotz der genervten Miene des Älteren noch immer siegessicher, „Wir planen ja auch erst … Also? Wie wäre es denn mit deinem kleinen Zimmerchen? Oder wollen wir sie einfach am Strand an die Liegen fesseln? Ich hab auch zwei Paar Handschellen dabei … allerdings … sind es plüschig. Und pink.“ „Tom.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Athlet ließ ihn nicht ausreden, „Du kannst nicht auf meine Expertise verzichten, Larsi. Ich bin der beste Mann für den Job ...“ „Tom.“, geschlagen seufzte Lars und rieb sich, als er widerwillig nickte, gleichzeitig die Nasenwurzel, „Also gut. WIR planen.“  
„Das klingt schon besser.“, mit einem sonnigen Grinsen hakte Tom sich bei dem Größeren ein und führte ihn durch die Gänge, „Also, ich habe schon mal nachgedacht … Erst dachte ich an ein Hotelzimmer … Aber, da könnten sie über den Balkon klettern ...“ „Tom, das ist doch ...“, fing Lars zu protestieren an, aber als er genauer darüber nachdachte, nickte er dann doch, „Stimmt … Also?“ „Wenn du mich nicht dauernd unterbrechen würdest ...“, Tom hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger und wedelte grinsend damit vor Lars' Gesicht herum, bevor er weiter erklärte, „Ne Wäschekammer wäre toll, aber ...“ Der Athlet machte eine theatralische Pause und Lars war sichtlich bemüht sich seine wachsende Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er konnte nicht anders und räusperte sich fordernd, woraufhin Tom die Augen verdrehte, aber dennoch weitersprach, „Die Flecken, wenn sie sich versöhnen oder einfach nur aus Spaß oder irgendeinem anderen Grund rammeln werden … Alex zieht uns dann die Ohren lang … Ich weiß nicht, ob du darauf stehst … Aber, ich will nicht schon wieder Waschen und Bügeln.“ Lars gab einen seltsamen, undefinierbaren Laut von sich, aber Tom hörte ihm eh nicht zu, sondern legte dem Physiotherapeuten, während sie weiter durch die Gänge eilten, seine weiteren Überlegungen da, „Ich hab Hörli schon gefragt, ob wir seine Hütte dafür haben können … Aber, er hat mich einfach rausgeworfen.“   
„Hätte ich auch tun sollen ...“, murmelte Lars und öffnete die schmale Tür, die in sein, von Tom als Kabuff bezeichnetes Zimmerchen führte und noch bevor er nach dem Lichtschalter tasten konnte, schob Tom sich auch schon an ihm vorbei. Im Aufflackern des grellen Neonlichts, konnte Lars beobachten, wie Tom auf der Massageliege, die auch neben einem wackeligen Regal und einem alten Bürostuhl das einzige Mobiliar bildete, Platz nahm, ihm entgegen grinste und mit den langen Beinen schlackerte, „Hast du aber nicht, Lars. Und du weißt auch genau warum.“  
Wieder brummte Lars nur und nahm verkehrt herum auf dem knarrenden Bürostuhl mit dem verblichenen und zerrissenen Donald Duck-Bezug Platz, so dass er sich auf der niedrigen Rückenlehne abstützen und Tom beobachten konnte, „Also? Bist du bei all deinen Überlegungen dann auch zu einem Schluss gekommen? Oder muss ich mir nun eine Analyse von jedem Zimmer im Hotel anhören?“ „Das hier ist ideal ...“, Tom breitete die Arme zu einer Geste, die den ganzen, kleinen Raum ohne Fenster einschloss, „Keine Fluchtmöglichkeit …“ Da Lars noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt wirkte, deutete Tom auf die gelb gestrichene Wand, deren Farbe bereits abzublättern begann, „Sieh doch hin … Keine Fenster. Sie können weder rausklettern, noch nach Hilfe rufen. Also kein Polizeieinsatz, wie damals, als wir Kenny und Jokke verkuppeln wollten und sie in ihr Zimmer gesperrt haben… Schlimmes Drama … Wirklich … Aber gut … dicke Wände, man hört sie nicht schreien, auch sehr wichtig … Es gibt nur eine Tür … und die ist aus Metall … Und es gibt wenig Platz. Sie können sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen ...“  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Lars der fragwürdigen Argumentation nun aber doch zustimmen und er ließ seinen Blick angeregt durch die neuen Überlegungen des Jüngeren durch den kleinen Raum wandern, bevor er nickte, „Vielleicht hast du recht...“ „Ich habe immer recht! Aber, eine Sache solltest du vielleicht doch noch rausräumen ...“, Tom nickte in Richtung des kleinen Regals mit den Glasfläschchen, „Fanni wirft recht gut ...“

„Und, du hast sicherlich auch schon einen ganz tollen ausgearbeiteten Plan, wie wir sie hier rein bekommen?“, fragte Lars ruhig und zerpflückte nachdenklich die herausquellende, schwarze Polsterung des alten Stuhls. „Ah, plötzlich ist es wirklich wir?“, Tom grinste, „Gefällt mir. Lars und Tom, die Weddingplaner. Darf ich der mit dem schwulen, französischen Akzent sein?“ „Tom … Hast du einen Plan?“, unterbrach Lars den Jüngeren rasch, bevor das noch ausufern würde, aber Tom nickte nur enthusiastisch und seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung und er nutzte gleich einen furchtbar falsch klingenden französischen Akzent, „Natürlich.“  
„Und …?“, als Tom nun überraschenderweise schwieg und auch keine Anstalten machte weiter reden zu wollen, runzelte Lars genervt die Stirn, „Wie lautet also dein Plan?“ „Man, bist du ungeduldig! Bist du beim Sex auch so? Deswegen dauert es bei euch nie so lange … Ein Kurzstreckensexler …“, auch jetzt verschwand das verspielte Grinsen nicht, als Tom sich verschwörerisch zu dem Physiotherapeuten lehnte, „Noch nie etwas von einer Kunstpause gehört, Herr Doktor?“   
„Tom ...“, Lars räusperte sich voller Ungeduld, aber Tom tätschelte ihm nur liebevoll die Wange, „Schon gut … Also, erste Frage … Ist Anders eben so berührungsphil wie du?“ Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Was?“ „Ach man, lässt sich Anders genauso gerne anfassen wie du? Umarmt er auch jeden? Geht ihm einer ab, wenn man mit ihm kuschelt“, formulierte Tom die Frage um, „Oder ist das einer der Unterschiede?“ „Berührungsphil? Tom, ich glaube nicht mal, dass das ein Wort ist.“, Lars schüttelte leidlich amüsiert den Kopf, „Aber, er genießt es ...“ „Gut, dann ist das kein Problem.“, Tom nickte befriedigt und leckte sich über seine Lippen, „Dann bleibt uns ja nur noch das nicht ganz so kleine Problem mit dem kleinen Küken.“  
Lars verzog das Gesicht, aber Tom tätschelte seine Schulter, „Auch dafür habe ich schon eine Lösung. Du rufst Fanni für eine Massage zu dir?“ Als Lars daraufhin nur schnaubte, legte Tom fragend den Kopf schief, „Wo ist denn das Problem?“ „Schon vergessen, Hilde? Fanni lässt sich nicht von mir oder irgendjemanden, der Haugvad heißt anfassen?“, gab Lars langsam schon gereizt wirkend zurück, aber Tom zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, „Dann spann halt Alex ein? Wozu vögelst du den denn bitte, wenn der dir nicht mal bei so einer Kleinigkeit hilft?“

„Ich soll was?“, das Bettzeug knisterte, als Alex sich zu Lars umdrehte und den Physiotherapeuten, dessen Wangen noch vom Sex leicht gerötet waren, irritiert ansah. „Du sollst Fanni befehlen zu einer Massage zu kommen.“, Lars öffnete die Augen und räkelte sich müde, während sein nackter Fuß über Alexanders Bein strich, „Er hat schon wieder Termine versäumt ...“ „Lars?“, der braune Blick des Trainers wurde nun misstrauisch, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Es ist wichtig für ihn ...“  
„So wichtig, dass du direkt nach dem Sex darüber reden musst?“, Alex klang nur leidlich amüsiert, seine Stimme immer noch belegt, aber seine Hand lag warm auf Lars' Hüfte und strich sanft über die weiche Haut, „Sonst bist du doch viel … anschmiegsamer?“ „Es ist eben wichtig.“, Lars stemmte sich hoch und beugte sich über den überraschenden Alex, bevor er mit einem Grinsen unter der Bettdecke verschwand, „Und, ich rede nicht nach dem Sex darüber ...“ „Aber dabei ...?“, Alex atmete schwer auf, als sich die Lippen des Physiotherapeuten um die Spitze seines Schwanz legten und Lars langsam zu saugen begann. Die Zunge glitt über den Schaft und legte sich, als Alex fordernd die Hüften hob und mit jeder Bewegung tiefer in Lars' heiße Mundhöhle stieß, in den Pausen um die tropfende Eichel. Alexanders lange, kräftige Finger verkrallten sich in den verschwitzten, blonden Haaren des Jüngeren und der Trainer begann Lars mit langsamen und tiefen Stößen zu dirigieren.  
„Also?“, dieses Mal lag Lars' kräftiger Körper halb auf Alex und seine halb harte Erregung drückte gegen den Bauch des Trainers, als er aus der Dunkelheit der Decke hinaus zu Alex hinauf sah, „Tust du es?“ „Mmmmh ...“, murmelte der Österreicher und seine Hand fuhr langsam, beinahe nachlässig über Lars' Seite hinab, bis seine Finger sich um dessen Schwanz legen konnten, „Vielleicht ...“ „Alex ...“, Lars biss sich auf die Zunge, als die rauen Finger über sein Glied strichen, um keinen verräterischen Laut entkommen zu lassen, aber der Trainer lächelte nur vielsagend und begann die empfindliche Eichel zwischen seinen Finger zu streicheln, „Bitte ...“

„Fannemel. Massage. Jetzt.“, der Kommandoton ließ den blonden Athleten zusammenzucken, aber Alexanders fester, unnachgiebiger Blick ließ jeden Protest ansatzlos verstummen, „Los! Oder muss ich dich hinbringen lassen?“ „Ich mach das!“, Tom grinste und griff nach dem Arm seines besten Freundes, „Ich als verantwortungsvoller Ältester muss doch dafür Sorge tragen, dass unser kleines Küken sich nicht wieder in den Gängen verirrt.“ „Das war EINMAL, Tom!“, schnappte Fanni und Alex atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tür der Halle hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, „Puh ...“

„Na komm.“, Lars fing seinen Zwilling auf dem Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer ab und schlug ihm brüderlich fest auf den Rücken, „Also, ich hab etwas Zeit.“ „Wofür? Lars, das ist nicht schon wieder so eine … eine alberne Küken-Aktion?“, Anders versuchte sich zu drehen und seinen Bruder anzusehen, aber Lars schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um Anders' Taille und führte den Jüngeren durch die verwinkelten Gänge, „Ich hab keine Termine und du bist verspannt ...“ „Eine Massage?“, Anders blaue Augen leuchteten voller beinahe kindlich wirkender Freude, aber sein Tonfall war trotzdem leicht spöttisch, „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre, dass der Meister sich meiner annimmt?“ „Ich habe einfach etwas Zeit.“, Lars ging auf die brüderliche Provokation nicht ein, sondern schob seinen Bruder, nach einem eiligen Blick auf die blaue Armbanduhr, die einst Anders gehört hatte, durch die fensterlosen Gänge, „Also, willst du oder soll ich lieber mit Alex vögeln…?“ „Larsi, wer könnte dir schon widerstehen?“, Anders grinste und gab jeglichen Widerstand auf, „Aber bitte wieder mit dem geilen Zitronenöl!“


	19. trapped

„Geh schon mal vor.“, Lars deutete in Richtung der Tür und schob seinen Bruder vorsichtig , „Ich hab noch was vergessen ...“ „Vergessen?“ Anders' blauen Augen funkelten neugierig und wie Lars zu erkennen meinte, auch etwas misstrauisch und der Zwilling drehte sich, mit der Hand an der Türklinke, noch einmal zu Lars um, „Was denn …?“ „Handtücher.“, Lars versuchte ruhig zu klingen und sich, auch unter Anders' tiefen, forschendem Blick nicht zu verraten, „Zieh dich schon mal aus und leg dich hin. Dann können wir gleich anfangen...“ „Das habe ich lang nicht mehr von dir gehört, Larsi.“, das Misstrauen war aus Anders' Blick gewichen und der Jüngere zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, „Dann beeil dich aber, ich warte nicht gerne ...“  
„Werde ich.“, Lars zwang sich das Lächeln zu erwidern, „Bleib solange brav.“ „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen ...“, Anders packte seinen Bruder am Kragen, zog seinen Zwilling für einen eiligen Kuss zu sich und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr, „Lass mich nicht zu lange warten, Lars ...“ „Dann lass mich los ...“, murmelte Lars, kaum dass sie den Kuss gelöst hatten und eilte dann davon, nur um hinter der nächsten Ecke bereits wieder stehen zu bleiben. Er beobachtete nun wie Anders völlig arglos die Tür öffnete und in den Raum trat und dann auch Tom, der aus einem dunklen Seitengang sprintete und kaum dass Anders die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, auch die Tür abschloss und den Schlüssel mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in seine Richtung schwenkte, „Heureka! Nun können sie endlich vögeln!“

„Ach, was haben wir denn da ...“, mit einem überraschend sanften Lächeln fuhr Anders' Hand über die, sich unter dem dünnen, weißen Handtuch verführerisch abzeichnenden Kurven von Fannis Hintern und ließ die angenehm warme Hand in der Vertiefung des Sakralkreuzes ruhen, „Mmmmh … Ich glaube, ich ändere meine Meinung … Solche Überraschungen mag ich sehr...“ „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Lars.“, Fanni richtete sich auf, band sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte und musterte den angeblichen Physiotherapeut einen Moment, „Ich bin nur hier, weil es mir einer deiner Liebhaber es mir befohlen hat.“ „Das klingt nicht, als würdest du meine ungeteilte, wertvolle Aufmerksamkeit genießen können ...“, beinahe bedauernd schüttelte Anders den Kopf und ließ sich dann neben Fanni, der auch gleich hastig vor ihm zurückwich, auf der Massageliege nieder, „Aber, ich kann dir versichern, es war ganz sicher keiner meiner Liebhaber.“   
„Pf ...“, Fanni schnaubte und musterte den Älteren finster, aber in seinen Augen glomm doch eine Spur von Unsicherheit, „Hab ich etwa was nicht mitbekommen und du Alex in den letzten zwanzig Minuten abgeschossen?“ „Fanni, du überraschst mich.“, Anders konnte sich das Grinsen nun nicht mehr länger verbeißen, als er sich nun zu dem Kleineren lehnte, „Bist du wirklich so naiv oder vergisst du immer so schnell, mit wem du geschlafen hast?“   
„ANDERS!“, sämtliche Farbe wich aus Fannis Gesicht, nur damit sich die Wangen dann in noch tieferem, fleckigem Rot präsentieren konnten, als der Athlet endlich verstand, wer sein Gegenüber wirklich war, „Du hast mich reingelegt!“ Hastig wich er der Blonde noch weiter zurück, rutschte schließlich eilig von der Liege und lief, sich die ganze Zeit knapp sorgsam immer außerhalb der Reichweite von Anders haltend, zur Tür, „Was immer du auch planst … Vergiss es! Ich mache bei deinem perfiden Spiel nicht mit!“ Noch während er sprach, betätigte er immer wieder den Türgriff. Mit aller Kraft drückte er gegen die Tür und zog schließlich auch verzweifelt an dem Messingtürgriff, bevor er sich schließlich wütend zu Anders umdrehte und fordernd die Hand ausstreckte, „Sehr witzig, Haugvad. Wir haben alle sehr gelacht! Und nun gib mir den verdammten Schlüssel!“  
„Was denn? Kriegst du etwa nicht einmal eine Tür auf?“, Anders wirkte amüsiert und ignorierte auch, dass Fanni vor Wut bereits zitterte, als er nun zu ihm an die Tür kam, „Geh mal zur Seite, Küken und lass das mal einen richtigen Mann machen.“ Als aber auch der große Arzt keinen Erfolg hatte, grinste Fanni und zog süffisant eine Braue hoch, „Doch kein richtiger Mann, Haugvad? Zu viel gevögelt?“ „Halt einfach mal die Klappe, Fannemel!“, fauchte Anders nun ebenfalls verstimmt und zerrte nun erst recht mit aller Kraft an der Tür, bevor er schließlich dazu überging gegen das Rauchglas zu hämmern, „Na warte … LARS!“   
„Lars?“, Fanni wirkte kurz verwirrt, dann schien aber auch er zu verstehen und presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, „Er hat …?“ „ … Er hat uns reingelegt und hierher gelockt.“, bestätigte Anders die unausgesprochene Frage und legte die Hände an das undurchsichtige Glas, um besser hindurch auf den dunklen Gang spähen zu können, „Wahrscheinlich steht er da draußen im Flur und lacht sich ins Fäustchen … dieses … Arschloch … MAN, LARS!“   
Ruppig stieß der blonde Athlet den Größeren nun aber beiseite und hämmerte seinerseits wütend gegen das bebende Glas, „LARS, ICH WEIß, DASS DU DA BIST! DAS IST NICHT KOMISCH! LASS UNS HIER RAUS!“ „Nein.“, das Licht auf dem Gang flackerte auf und ein, durch das Rauchglas etwas unförmig wirkender und nur schwerlich als Lars erkennbarer Schatten erschien auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe und nun war es Anders, der Fanni kurzerhand beiseite schob, „Lars, das ist nicht witzig! Das ist reine Folter! Du kannst mich nicht einfach mit dem frigiden, humorlosen und vertikal benachteiligten, rotfleckigen Küken einsperren! Was soll ich denn bitte mit ihm anfangen?! Außerdem habe ich nachher eine Verabredung … Die russischen Zwillinge … Du erinnerst dich?“   
„Mit ihm reden.“, Lars klang genervt, aber Anders ließ seinen Bruder auch nicht weitersprechen, sondern rüttelte stattdessen noch einmal wütend an der verschlossenen Tür, „Mit dem kann man doch nicht reden! Das müsstest du doch wissen!“   
„Ihr könnt auch vögeln, wenn euch das zusammenbringt.“, mischte sich plötzlich eine neue Stimme ein und dieses Mal war es Fanni, der genervt seufzte, „Tom … Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du da mit drinnen stecken würdest!“ „Natürlich, wer auch sonst?“, scheinbar war Lars zur Seite getreten und nun war da ein kleinerer, etwas schmalerer Schatten hinter der Glasscheibe erschienen, „Ich konnte dein Hinterhergesabbere einfach nicht mehr ertragen.“ Fanni errötete, als er Anders' fragenden und neugierigen Blick spürte, ballte dann aber doch die Fäuste und seine Stimme zitterte hörbar, als er gepresst klingend antwortete, „Ich. Sabbere. Nicht.“   
„Nein? Da habe ich aber ganz andere Erinnerungen ...“, Tom verstellte seine Stimme und man konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, als er versuchte Fanni nachzuahmen, „'Oh ja … Anders!' Und das jede verdammte Nacht! Ich brauche auch mal meinen Schönheitsschlaf ...“ „Den wirst du wirklich brauchen, denn wenn ich hier rauskomme und ich dich in die Finger kriege ...“, knurrte Fanni, und rüttelte, während Anders sich hinter ihm das Lachen verbiss, wütend an der Tür, „Mach die Tür auf und ich schiebe dir ...“ „Du solltest lieber deinem Anders was in den Hintern schieben.“, kommentierte Tom den Wutanfall und die Drohung lachend, trat aber dennoch einen Schritt von der Tür zurück, „Wenn du es gut genug anstellst, dann hat der sicher auch bald keinen Grund mehr mit allem und jedem zu schlafen. Und ihr könnt dann meinetwegen glücklich bis an euer Lebensende miteinander ramm...“   
„Wir sehen morgen früh nach euch. Viel Spaß!“, scheinbar hatte Lars seine Hand auf Toms Mund gelegt, um den Jüngern auf diesem Wege doch noch zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber die beiden Eingesperrten waren viel zu schockiert, um darauf zu reagieren. Sie wechselten, plötzlich jeden Konflikt vergessen habend, einen raschen Blick und wiederholten dann beinahe synchron, „MORGEN?“

Sie erhielten keine Antwort und die Schatten auf der Glasscheibe verschwanden nun auch. Einige Minuten später erlosch dann auch noch mit einem leisen 'Klick' das gelbliche Licht auf dem fensterlosen Flur und ließ damit auch das kleine Zimmer, in dem nur Lars' Schreibtischlampe brannte, in dämmriges Licht getaucht zurück. Einen Augenblick standen Anders und Fanni noch fassungslos nebeneinander an der Tür, aber schließlich schüttelte Anders mit einem Seufzen den Kopf und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, „Handy her.“   
„Was?“, Fanni sah ihn verständnislos an, als er aber schließlich verstand, lief er sofort zu seinem Kapuzenpulli, der ordentlich über Lars' Drehstuhl hing und suchte in den Taschen. Anders tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den abgenutzten Boden und runzelte die Stirn, als Fanni sich wieder aufrichtete und dann aber mit einem nervösen Lachen durch seine Haare strich, „Es muss in der Halle sein …“ „Was? In der Halle? Sag mal, bist du denn zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen?“, knurrte der Arzt frustriert und seufzte, während Fanni nun die Arme in die Seite stemmte und Anders angiftete, „HALT EINFACH DAS MAUL, WENN DU DEINEN SCHWANZ IN DER HOSE BEHALTEN KÖNNTEST, WÄREN WIR NICHT IN DIESER BESCHISSENEN LAGE!“   
„ALSO, SAGST DU, DASS SEI MEINE SCHULD?“, gab Anders , langsam ebenfalls wütend wirkend zurück und trat einen Schritt auf Fanni, der ihn aber nur bockig ansah, zu, „NATÜRLICH! DAS HAT DOCH ERST ANGEFANGEN, ALS DU DICH ALS LARS AUSGEGEBEN UND DANN MIT MIR GESCHLAFEN HAST!“ „ICH KANN MICH NICHT ERINNERN, DASS DU GROßARTIG PROTESTIERT HAST, FANNEMEL!“, beschuldigte Anders den Jüngeren und stieß seinen Zeigefinger gegen die nackte Brust, „KEINES DER VERDAMMTEN MALE! EHER DAS GEGENTEIL! OH … UND NUR ZU DEINER INFORMATION: DER GANZE AUFWAND HAT SICH NICHT MAL GELOHNT! DER SEX MIT DIR WAR NÄMLICH NICHT MAL BESONDERS GUT! ICH HÄTTE MIR DAS SPAREN KÖNNEN!“   
Anders erschrak, als Fannis Wangen plötzlich blass wurden und die fast weißen Lippen, die er so fest wie möglich zusammenzupressen schien, zitterten und der sonst so bockige Kleinere nun und zum ersten Mal wich er dem forschenden und leicht verwirrten, blauen Blick auswich. Auch die geballten Fäuste zitterten merklich, aber Fanni schluckte nun und nickte dann etwas fahrig und sichtlich um Beherrschung kämpfend, „Gut … Gut zu wissen, Haugvad.“ Ohne Anders noch einmal anzusehen, sank Fanni nun, so weit wie es nur ging von dem anderen entfernt an der Wand hinunter und zog die Knie an Brust.


	20. cockblock

cockblock  
„Du frierst.“, Fanni sah nicht auf, als Anders sich irgendwann zu ihm kniete und ihm den Kapuzenpulli entgegenhielt, „Du solltest dich besser anziehen.“ „Warum?“, der Kleinere machte keine Anstalten nach dem wärmenden Kleidungsstück zu greifen, sondern lehnte nur den Kopf gegen die raue Wand und schloss die Augen, „Kannst du meinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen?“ „Genau, ich mag meine halben Hähnchen etwas … brauner ...“, Anders schnaubte und hielt ihm den Pulli noch immer entgegen, „Außerdem ziehen mir mein Zwilling und Alex die Ohren lang, wenn du dich erkältest … Und Tom.“ „Als ob die was bemerken würden.“, gab Fanni giftig zurück, „Die vögeln sich doch die Seele aus dem Leib ...“ „Tom auch?“, interessiert hob Anders eine Braue, aber als Fanni auch Minuten später noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatte, seufzte Anders nur genervt, „Willst du mich nun etwa die ganze Zeit anschweigen?“ „Nein.“, dieses Mal kam die Antwort unerwartet schnell und Fanni sah nun doch trotzig zu Anders auf, „Ich werde dich die ganze Zeit anschweigen und dich ignorieren.“ „Ah gut.“, Anders nickte und erhob sich geschmeidig, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste Small-Talk mit dir machen … Und, außerdem hasse es eh mich mit Bettgeschichten zu unterhalten ...“

„Kein Telefon … kein Tablet … Nichts!“, lange hatte Anders es nicht auf der, bei jeder Bewegung leise knarrenden Liege ausgehalten, wie Fanni, der den Größeren nach wie vor stur ignorierte, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte. Anders untersuchte weiterhin neugierig den fleckigen Klapptisch, der eher mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte einen Schreibtisch zu ersetzen und beäugte dann auch den Bürostuhl mit dem verblichenen Bezug kritisch, bevor er ihm einen Stoß versetzte, so dass er sich knarrend drehte, „Sag mal … Euer Sportchef ist ganz schon geizig, oder? Ich meine … Nebensaison … Dann Doppelzimmer … An die Minibar dürfen wir nicht … Und auch der Pornokanal bleibt gesperrt … Nicht, dass es hier wenigstens einen Fernseher geben würde … Hier gibt es ja nicht mal ein Radio ...“   
Fanni, der die Stille, die in dem fensterlosen Raum herrschte, langsam als wirklich bedrückend empfand und sich sogar über etwas spanisches Radio gefreut hätte, presste aber statt einer Antwort nur die Lippen fester aufeinander. Dennoch folgte sein Blick weiter dem großen Arzt, der gerade eines von Lars' kleinen, undurchsichtigen Fläschchen, die anstatt Namen jeweils nur eine Nummer trugen, von dem leicht schiefen Regal genommen hatte und es probehalber schüttelte. Er beobachtete weiter, wie Anders nun den Deckel löste und neugierig an dem Gefäß schnupperte. Seine Gesicht verzog sich daraufhin aber zum Ausdruck puren Ekels und Fanni schaffte es nun einfach nicht mehr, das aufkeimende Kichern vollkommen zu unterdrücken und ihm entwich ein unterdrücktes Schnauben, „Ha ….“  
Angewidert verschloss Anders das Fläschchen wieder und nahm sich auch die Zeit es zurück ins Regal zu stellen, bevor er sich mit einem wissenden Grinsen zu Fanni umdrehte, „Amüsierst du dich, Fannemel?“ „Oh ja, ungemein.“, gab der Jüngere ungerührt zurück und rieb unbewusst seine Arme, über die sich eine Gänsehaut zog, „Nur, die Gesellschaft lässt zu wünschen übrig.“ „Kann ich nur zurückgeben.“, nickte Anders und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Fläschchen zu.   
Dieses Mal war er vorsichtiger, als er an der nächsten kleinen Flasche roch und krauste nur die Nase, „Igitt, Rosenduft …“ Die Flasche wurde schnell zurück ins Regal gestellt und Anders schüttelte sich, „Das nimmt er hoffentlich nur exklusiv für seinen Österreicher ...“ Bei der Vorstellung von Alexander, der nach Rosen duftete, musste Fanni nun wirklich lachen und dann auch wieder errötete prompt, als Anders sich erneut zu ihm drehte und ihn belustigt musterte, „Oder ist das etwa deine ganz spezielle Duftnote?“   
„Das hättest du wohl gerne!“, schnappte Fanni, musste dann aber hilflos mitansehen, wie Anders wieder zu ihm kam und sich dann mit einem leisen Ächzen vor ihn hinkniete. Erschrocken starrte der Athlet den Größeren an, als dieser sich dann langsam zu ihm beugte und sein Daumen behutsam über die trotz seines Zitterns, rotfleckige Wange strich. Hastig versuchte Fanni dem prüfenden, blauen Blick auszuweichen, aber dennoch fühlte er den fremden, warmen Atem über seine nackte Haut streichen. Er schloss dann auch die Augen, als Anders nun seine Nase genüsslich und betont langsam über seinen Hals zog, aber dennoch konnte er sich das leise Seufzen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er sich auf die Lippe biss, „Anders ...“   
„Mmmmmh ...“, raue Bartstoppeln kratzten über Fannis Wange und der Kleinere versteifte sich, als ihre Lippen sich für einen kurzen Kuss, der aber auch gleich atemlos wieder gelöst wurde, trafen, „Schokolade?“ Verwirrt sah Fanni zu, wie der kniende Arzt sich nun prüfend über die Lippen leckte, bevor er dann den Kopf schief legte und lächelte, „Du schmeckst nach Schokolade ...“ „Ist das ...“, fing Fanni an, aber der Größere unterbrach ihn und musterte ihn beinahe treuherzig, „Weißt du, ich mag Schokolade ...“  
„Schön für dich!“, für einige Sekunden hatte Fanni es geschafft den blauen Blick auszuhalten, aber nun wurde sein Blick auch gleich wieder trotzig und nach einem kurzen Zögern schnappte er, „Du wirst übrigens langsam fett!“ „Was?“, Anders wirkte kurzzeitig schockiert, dann lachte er aber und tastete nach dem Pullover, der vergessen auf der Liege gelegen hatte und hielt ihn Fanni entgegen, „Etwas Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?“ Fanni zögerte kurz, riss Anders das Kleidungsstück dann aber beinahe aus den Händen und presste es an sich. „Schüchtern, Küken?“, Anders seufzte, als er sich nun hochstemmte und den Athleten mit hochgezogener Braue musterte, „Soll ich mich nun etwa umdrehen, damit ich dir nichts abgucken kann? Allerdings … Es gibt doch eh schon keinen Zentimeter an dir, den ich nicht kenne … Von deinen niedlichen Zehen, an denen ich gelutscht habe … über das Muttermal auf deinem Arsch … das war besonders gut zu sehen, als du dich nackt vor mir geräkelt hast … Und natürlich auch, bis zu deinen fleckigen, roten Wangen, als du mir zugesehen hast, wie ich dir einen geblasen habe … Oh, wahrscheinlich wirst du gerade wieder rot?“  
„Kannst du nicht einfach mal deine Klappe halten? Oder muss man die extra totschlagen? Du nervst nämlich. Und außerdem hast du nie an meinen Zehen gelutscht! Und ich habe kein Muttermal ...“, knurrte Fanni, aber die Geräusche verrieten Anders, der sich inzwischen wirklich demonstrativ umgedreht hatte und nun scheinbar interessiert einen Riss im Putz betrachtete, dass der Jüngere sich scheinbar wirklich anzog, „An Komplimente bist du nicht gerade gewohnt, oder?“ „Komplimente?“, es raschelte noch einmal, als Fanni nun auch wieder die Trainingshose überzog und es dauerte dann doch noch einen Moment, bis er weitersprach, „Das war ein … Kompliment?“ „War es.“, Anders nickte und seufzte dann, „Kann ich mich nun endlich wieder umdrehen? So interessant ist die Wand nun auch wieder nicht ...“  
„Ist gut ...“, stimmte Fanni schließlich zu und ließ sich auf dem knarrenden Bürostuhl nieder, „Dreh dich um.“ „Na endlich!“, Anders drehte sich um und hob eine Braue, als sein Blick über Fannis nun angezogene Gestalt wandern ließ und sich auf die verwaiste Liege, Fanni gegenüber setzte, „Nicht gerade eine Verbesserung, wenn du mich fragst … So nur mit dem Handtuch hast du mir wesentlich besser gefallen ...“ „Pech, denn niemand fragt dich, Haugvad!“, die blau grauen Augen blitzten wütend, „Außerdem, was willst du denn … der Sex war doch so mies ...“ „Meine Optionen sind, bis Alex beim Sex merkt, dass Lars nicht bei der Sache ist und uns hier rauslassen wird, sehr begrenzt. Ich langweile mich schnell und bevor ich mich hier zu Tode langweile ...“, Anders zuckte elegant und nachlässig mit den Schultern und klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf die knarzende Liege, „ … Dann kann ich doch auch mit dir Sex haben. Und, weil du es bist, darfst du dir auch die Stellung aussuchen … Ich suche eines von Lars' Ölen … Du kannst solange ja schon mal überlegen ...“ Anders hielt kurz inne, aber Fanni war eh zu schockiert, um zu antworten, so dass er auf den neugierigen Blick nicht reagierte, „Kennst du überhaupt mehr als eine?“

„Lars?“, irritiert hielt der Trainer, der sich gerade über den Physiotherapeuten gebeugt und ihn geküsst und gestreichelt hatte inne und richtete sich auf, „Was ist los?“ „Mmmmmh?“, der blau graue Blick war leicht verschleiert und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis es ihm blinzelnd gelang sich auf das, über ihm schwebende Gesicht seines Trainers zu fokussieren, „Wieso?“ „Wieso?“, Alex schnaubte und ließ sich neben Lars auf das Bett fallen, „Du liegst wie ein Brett da ...“ „Ich ...“, das Bett bewegte sich nun etwas, als Lars sich nun zu Alex drehte und ihn etwas angespannt anlächelte, „Ich war doch nur in Gedanken ...“ „In Gedanken … Und woran denkst du? Lass mich raten … An deinen verdammten Bruder ...Schon wieder Anders.“, murrte der Trainer und schob Lars', nach ihm tastende Hand mit einem frustrierten Brummen von sich, „Lass mich ...“   
„Alex ...“, nun richtete der Physiotherapeut sich auf und beugte sich über den verstimmten Österreicher, dessen sonst so sanfte, braune Augen nun unnachgiebig dunkel schienen, „Es ist bald vorbei ...“ „Ah, du erschießt deinen Bruder also endlich und erlöst uns?“, dunkles Interesse glomm in Alexanders Augen auf, erlosch aber gleich wieder, als Lars seufzen den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … natürlich nicht … Obwohl … Nein, aber … wir haben eine Lösung gefunden?“ „Wofür? Und, wer ist … wir?“, das Interesse war nun offenem Misstrauen gewichen und Lars seufzte ein weiteres Mal, „Tom und ich … Für Fanni und Anders … meinen Bruder.“


	21. Love hurts

Love hurts

 

„Ich schlafe sicher nicht mit dir!“, fauchte der blonde Athlet und ballte die Hände wütend zu Fäusten, aber Anders schüttelte nur beinahe nachsichtig den Kopf und schmunzelte, „Nun, ich hatte auch nicht vor dich mit mir schlafen zu lassen … Mein Plan sah eher vor, dass du dich über die Liege beugst und ich dich von hinten nehme. Du darfst dir auch das Öl aussuchen ...“ Fanni öffnete sprachlos den Mund, wollte etwas erwidern, klappte ihn dann aber doch wortlos wieder zu und schüttelte matt den Kopf, „Nein.“ „Nein?“, Anders hob amüsiert eine Braue, „Nein, du willst dich nicht über die Liege beugen? Oder … Nein, du willst dir nicht das Öl aussuchen?“   
„Nein, ich will keinen Sex mit dir!“, stieß Fanni bockig hervor und gab dem knarrenden Bürostuhl einen leichten Stoß, so dass er sich drehte und Anders aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Dann verschränkte er aber dickköpfig die Arme vor der Brust, „Und, ich will auch nicht mehr mit dir sprechen.“  
„Sprechen musst du auch nicht. Ich erwartete keine Artikulation ...“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Anders' Stimme plötzlich neben seinem Ohr erklang und der Größere sich nun auf Fannis Schulter abstützte, „ … nur die wenigsten können noch mehrsilbige Worte sprechen, wenn mein Schwanz in ihrem Arsch steckt.“ Fanni schluckte, als während Anders noch sprach, seine Hand über seinen Oberkörper wanderte und schloss gequält die Augen, „Anders ...“ „Mmmmh?“, der warme Atem traf die überhitzte, rotfleckige Haut des Sportlers und Fanni erschauderte, als Anders leise wisperte, während seine Hand nun keck in den Schritt des Kleineren griff, „Kannst du dich etwa jetzt schon nicht mehr artikulieren? Ich bin wohl noch besser, als ich dachte ...“ „Lass das ...“, Fanni wünschte sich, dass seine Stimme fester und überzeugender geklungen hätte, aber sie zitterte und war rau von Begehren, „Anders ...“ „Was soll ich denn stattdessen tun?“, noch immer war der Arzt ihm viel zu nahe und Fanni versuchte seinen zu schnellen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, versagte aber, als die langen Finger des Arztes Fannis Schwanz zwischen den Lagen des Stoffs rieben, „Mit dir schlafen?“

„Ihr habt WAS getan?“, Alex hatte sich erstaunlich ruhig den Bericht des Physiotherapeuten angehört, fragte dann aber doch noch einmal reichlich resigniert nach und rieb sich die Nase. „Wir haben sie eingesperrt.“, Lars seufzte, streckte die langen Beine genüsslich aus und stupste den Trainer mit dem Fuß an, „In meinem Raum.“ „Und … warum habt ihr sie … eingesperrt?“, forderte Alex weitere Antworten und Lars verdrehte die Augen, „Denk doch mal nach, Alex. Fanni ist furchtbar verliebt in Anders.“ Der Österreicher schnaubte, aber Lars sprach dennoch einfach weiter, „Und Anders ist verliebt in Fanni.“ „Furchtbar.“, kommentierte Alex und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das sture Terrorküken und … dein nymphomanes Schaf mit dem Übermaß an Persönlichkeit.“ „Ein perfektes Paar.“, nickte Lars und krabbelte zu Alex, um sich auf dessen Schoss zu setzen, „Findest du nicht?“ „Nicht … wirklich.“, Alex seufzte, stützte sich aber nun dennoch auf seine Ellenbogen und küsste den Jüngeren, „Sie werden sich gegenseitig umbringen … Und, du bist schuld daran … Und Tom … Was denkst du, wie soll ich das bitte Clas erklären?“  
„Warte doch erst mal ab.“, Lars drückte den Trainer zurück in die Laken und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter, „Vielleicht überraschen sie dich ja auch ...“ „Wohl kaum.“, aber Alex schloss die Augen, als Lars' große Hand über seine nackte Seite strich, kurz auf seiner Hüfte verharrte und sich dann um seinen Schwanz legte, „Ich glaube nicht mal, dass sie die Nacht überleben werden ...“ „Wir werden sehen ...“, murmelte Lars gegen die gespitzten Lippen, bevor er sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl und mit geschickten Bewegungen die Erregung zu pumpen begann, „Vertrau mir doch einfach ...“

„Ich will ...“, Fanni hatte mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, um zumindest den Halbsatz hervorzubringen, hatte Anders' Hand es doch mittlerweile in die Hose geschafft und sein Daumen strich nun langsam über die volle Länge der, nur noch durch wenig Stoff eingeengten Erregung und verstummte nun hilflos, während Anders leise lachte, „ … mich?“ Ohne nachzudenken nickte Fanni schloss die Augen, als Anders sich nun von ihm löste. Er hörte, selbst über seinen schweren Atem die leichten Schritte des Arztes und wusste, als er dessen Hände nun auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürte, dass Anders sich vor ihn gekniet haben musste. „Anders.“, der Stuhl knarrte leise, als Fanni sich nun zurücklehnte und ein Schauer durchlief seinen schlanken Körper, als er die Finger des Arztes auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, hatte er doch vor lauter Anspannung gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Anders ihm geschickt die weiten Trainingshosen abgestreift haben musste, „Was ...“ „Verrat das nicht Lars ...“, murmelte Anders, seine Stimme auch schon rau und belegt klingend, als er nun den Kopf senkte und einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Spitze der Erregung hauchte. Fanni holte zischend Luft, als der kühle Atem an seinem heißen Schwanz entlangstrich, aber er konnte sich nicht entspannen. Anders ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn die weichen Lippen legten sich um die Spitze, saugten an der Eichel und die Zunge wickelte sich um die pochend, feuchte Spitze, als wäre sie ein besonders köstlicher Lolly, an dessen flüssiges Inneres er heranwollte.  
Fannis Finger tasteten hektisch nach einem Halt und vergruben sich in den blonden Haaren des Knienden und Anders, von dem plötzlichen, überraschenden Druck getrieben, senkte den Kopf und ließ den harten Schwanz dadurch tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. Seine Zunge glitt über das feste Fleisch und Fanni konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen. Der Kleinere stöhnte kehlig auf, bewegte die Hüften, drückte sich Anders förmlich entgegen und gab sich nun ganz der geschickten Zunge hin, die ihn immer weiter einem Orgasmus entgegen zu treiben schien.  
Seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer, bettelnder und schließlich, als er meinte verbrennen zu müssen, spürte er die Erleichterung und ergoss sich in den warmen Mund. Haltlos und erschöpft sank er nach vorne, aber starke Arme fingen ihn auf und er fühlte, noch reichlich benommen von dem angenehmen, benebelnden Nachglühen, wie er getragen und dann auf die knarzende Lederliege gelegt wurde.  
Als er es nach einigen Minuten dann doch wieder schaffte die Augen zu öffnen, schwebte Anders' etwas besorgtes Gesicht über ihm. Aber in den blauen Augen des Arztes funkelte es doch schon wieder reichlich amüsiert, als der Ältere sich nun langsam zu ihm hinunterbeugte und sich dabei provozierend genüsslich über die weißlich gesprenkelten Lippen leckte, „Und bist du nun wackelig genug auf den Beinen, dass du dich über die Liege beugen musst …?“   
„Was?!“, für einen Moment starrte Fanni den Arzt nur sprachlos an, dann funkelten die grauen Augen aber plötzlich vor Wut und er richtete sich so hastig auf, dass der Größere nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte und Fannis Kopf gegen Anders' Nase stieß, „Du arroganter Scheißkerl...“   
Aber Anders war mit einem leisen Stöhnen einige Schritte zurückgewichen und presste die Hände gegen die Nase, „Scheiße! Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, du verdammtes Küken!“ „Und?“, Fanni betrachtete den Älteren, der vorsichtig seine blutende und rasch anschwellende Nase betastete, mitleidlos, „Ist aber auch kein Wunder, so groß wie die ist, ist die doch auch ständig im Weg. Aber, sieh es mal so, langweilig wird dir denn wohl ja auch nicht mehr. Du wirst nun die nächsten Stunden jammern können.“   
„Du kleines … verdammtes Küken!“, knurrte Anders, aber beim Klang der nun reichlich nasal klingenden Stimme, verpuffte die Drohung scheinbar und Fanni kicherte, „Das klingt so verdammt niedlich ...“ „Fannemel ...“, versuchte Anders es erneut, strauchelte aber, als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde und Fanni konnte gerade noch zugreifen und den mit einem Mal totenblassen Arzt vor einem Sturz bewahren, „Anders … Vorsichtig!“ „Das ist alles alleine deine Schuld ...“, murmelte Anders, ließ sich aber von Fanni auf die Liege helfen und wehrte sich auch nicht, als der Kleinere ihn stützte, damit er möglichst aufrecht saß, „Hat Lars …?“ „Nein, Kenny hat oft Nasenbluten.“, Fanni klang nun wirklich besorgt, aber seine Hand, die sanft streichelnd im verspannten Nacken des Älteren lag, war angenehm kühl, „Und nun nimm endlich den Kopf runter …“ Als der Arzt aber noch immer nicht gehorchen wollte, schlug er schließlich gegen den blonden Hinterkopf und versuchte seiner Stimme einen befehlenden Klang zu geben, „Anders, nimm verdammt noch mal den Kopf runter! Und bleib sitzen … gerade sitzen! Ich werde gucken, ob ich was zum Kühlen finde ...“ 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, Lars, der gerade voller Genuss seine Finger abgeleckt hatte, sah fassungslos zu, wie Alex sich aus dem Bett hinaus arbeitete und nach seinen Sachen griff, „Du lässt mich hier wegen Fannemel sitzen?“ „Nein, ich lasse dich nicht sitzen. Ich rate dir stattdessen dich anzuziehen, da ich dich sonst nackt mitnehmen werde, wenn ich Fannemel vor deinem Bruder rette.“, gab Alexander ungerührt zurück und warf dem Jüngeren nun seine Hose zu, „Beeil dich. Wer weiß, was die beiden gerade anstellen ...“ „Was wohl?!? Sie werden Sex haben!“, murrte Lars und betrachtete schlecht gelaunt die Trainingshose, während er seine Beine spreizte und mit dem feuchten Finger verführerisch über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels strich und die Hand um seinen Schwanz legte, „Und, ich sollte jetzt auch Sex haben. Mit dir!“ 

„Schach wasch!“, forderte Anders zwanzig Minuten später seinen Zwilling entnervt auf, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz des Teamwagens saß, „Dasch ischt nischt komisch!“ Lars' Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und Anders, der die offensichtlich tatsächlich gebrochene Nase mit einem Kühlkissen kühlte, konnte deutlich sehen, dass sein Zwilling sich auf die Innenseite der Wange biss, um nicht loszulachen, „Ist es nicht? Immerhin hast du dir beim Sex mit Fannemel die Nase gebrochen!“   
„Fir haffen afer feinen Fex!“, nuschelte Anders und spuckte angeekelt etwas Blut in das Taschentuch, bevor er sich mit einem erstickten Seufzen zurücklehnte und das Kühlkissen etwas hochschob, „Flowwob.“ „Noch besser.“, nun musste Lars wirklich laut lachen, „Du hast dir also die Nase gebrochen, als du dem Küken einen geblasen hast … Man, muss der einen harten Schwanz haben ...“ „Nein!“, murmelte Anders und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, als sich seine Wangen nun verräterisch dunkelrot verfärbten, „Far fanaf …“ „Gut, dann hast du dir also beim Kuscheln mit Fannemel die Nase gebrochen.“, streute Lars, dessen Grinsen nun nicht mehr zu übersehen war, genüsslich Salz in die Wunde, „Ich glaube, Blowjobs solltest du ab jetzt wohl besser den Profis überlassen.“


	22. afterglow

after glow  
„Hier.“, vor lauter Überraschung vergaß Fanni förmlich, dass er wütend auf Lars war und betrachtete nun vollkommen verwirrt wirkend, die Schlüsselkarte, die der Physiotherapeut ihm entgegenhielt, „Das ist die Karte für mein Zimmer.“, versuchte Lars dem Jüngeren auf die Sprünge zu helfen, aber Fanni blinzelte nur, so dass Lars ihm die Karte mit einem Seufzen in die Hand drückte und die Finger darum schloss, „Anders und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer … Und, er schläft.“ „Und ...“, Fannis Finger schlossen sich unwillkürlich noch fester um die Schlüsselkarte und er biss unruhig auf seine Lippe, „ … warum sollte mich das interessieren?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Lars zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern, „Aber, wenn die Sehnsucht zu groß wird, weißt du wenigstens wo du ihn finden kannst ...“ „Verpiss dich, Haugvad!“, die Wangen leuchteten nun wieder in dunkelstem Rot, aber seine Stimme kiekste, als er sich hastig abwandte, „Dein Bruder ist mir so was von scheißegal! Und diesen dämlichen Schlüssel brauche ich schon gar nicht! Den kannst du behalten, ebenso wie deinen Bruder!“ „Gut zu wissen ...“, Lars grinste wissend, „Und warum hältst du denn den Schlüssel immer noch fest?“

„Anders?“, Fanni öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Hotelzimmer und spähte in das Halbdunkel, „Bist du da … äh … alleine?“ Ein schnaubendes Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den blanken Messingtürknauf, während seine Wangen sich wieder röteten, „Oh … Wohl nicht … Dann … komme ich später wieder … Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht ...“   
Gerade, als Fanni beinahe schon aus dem Zimmer fliehen wollte, ertönte das schnaubende, fast schon rasselnde Geräusch wieder und dieses Mal erkannte Fanni es, da es sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu wiederholen schien, als Schnarchen. Daraufhin beruhigt, dass Anders wohl doch keinen Besuch hatte, trat er nun doch in den halbdunklen Vorraum des Hotelzimmers. Er warf noch einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf den Flur hinaus, aber niemand schien ihn gesehen zu haben, so dass er nun eilig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.   
Neugierig sah er sich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer um, stolperte fast über ein paar Turnschuhe und konnte sich gerade noch am Rahmen der Tür, die wohl zum Badezimmer führen müsste, festhalten um einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Fanni fluchte leise, verzichtete aber dennoch darauf nach dem Lichtschalter zu tasten, hatte Lars die Vorhänge doch bestimmt nicht grundlos zugezogen. Aber durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den dunklen Vorhängen fiel doch ein schmaler, heller Lichtstreif in den Raum und im sanften Schein einer Nachttischlampe konnte Fanni so die dunklen Umrisse des Bettes zumindest schattenhaft erkennen und sich so wenigstens etwas in dem fremden Zimmer orientieren.   
Er stand etwas unschlüssig vor dem breiten Doppelbett, dessen eine Seite ordentlich gemacht dalagen, während auf der anderen Seite jemand unter den Decken zu schlafen und dabei lautstark zu schnarchen schien. Im gelben Schein der Nachttischlampe wirkte Anders' schmales Gesicht unheimlich blass, aber die sich langsam bildenden Hämatome leuchteten und schillerten rund um den Gipsverband herum in bunten Farben. Anders lag auf dem Rücken, der Mund war halb offen und er schnarchte immer wieder laut. „Oh man.“, Fanni seufzte, ließ sich vorsichtig, um den Schlafenden nicht aufzuwecken, neben Anders auf der Bettkante nieder und betrachtete die drei Tablettenpackungen auf dem Nachttisch und dann den lädierten Arzt. Zaudernd streckte er eine Hand aus, zögerte dann aber doch ihn zu berühren und zuckte dann erschrocken zusammen, als Anders erneut laut aufschnarchte.   
Als der Ältere aber auch jetzt weiterhin keine Anstalten machte aufzuwachen, streckte Fanni dann doch vorsichtig eine Hand aus und strich eine blonde Strähne aus Anders' so ungewohnt ruhigen Gesicht, „Du bist echt ein Vollidiot, Haugvad …! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun … zumindest nicht so … Aber, es geschieht dir so was von recht! Du bist ein selbstgefälliger, arroganter ...Scheißkerl! Und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht … Nicht jeder ist scharf auch dich! Ich kann dich nicht leiden, du … Schaf!“

„Ich schlaf heute Nacht hier.“, Lars küsste Alex kurz auf die Wange, schob sich dann am erstaunten Trainer vorbei und ließ sich auf dessen Bett. „Das ist nett, aber warum?“, Alex, der die Tür noch geschlossen hatte, lehnte nun am, Türrahmen und betrachtete den Physiotherapeuten, der sich einfach rücklings auf das gemachte Bett hatte fallen lassen, „Schnarcht dein Bruder etwa?“ „Nicht weniger als du.“, Lars klopfte neben sich auf die Decke, „Nein, aber Fanni schläft bei Anders.“   
„Bei?“, der Österreicher setzte sich zu Lars auf das Bett, seine große Hand strich zärtlich über die Wange und er beugte sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunter, „Oder mit?“ „Mit wird schwer ...“, murmelte Lars, als sie den Kuss lösten, schlang aber gleichzeitig die Arme um den Nacken des Älteren und zog ihn zu sich, „Anders' Nase ist wirklich gebrochen … Fanni war es ...“ „Fanni …?“, Alex schmunzelte dunkel, brachte dann Lars aber auch geschickt unter sich, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und zog mit sichtbarem Wohlbehagen die dünnen Shorts hinunter, bevor er sich dann zwischen Lars' kräftige, lange Beine drängte, „Kaum zu glauben, unser kleines Küken steckt wirklich voller Überraschungen ...“   
Lars schnaubte, schloss dann aber die Augen, als Alex' große Hand über seine Beine strichen und die kräftigen Finger damit begann die prallen Backen des Hintern zu massieren, bevor er dann einen Finger langsam, beinahe testend durch den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Pobacken zog. Lars stöhnte auf, als der Finger gegen den festen Muskelring stieß und er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Alex einen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihm in eine kniende Position half.   
Alex verharrte kurz und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Dann aber drängte er sich von hinten gegen den trainierten Körper, strich über den flachen Bauch abwärts, durch die Schamhaare, bis er seine Finger um die Erregung des Jüngeren legen konnte. Willig begann Lars in die, seinen Schwanz umfassende Hand zu stoßen, während sich Finger für Finger tiefer in ihn schob und geschickt jegliche Verspannungen in dem großen Körper davon zu massieren schienen.

„Fannisch ...“, Anders' Kopf fiel eher zur Seite und die blauen Augen, die scheinbar auch Probleme hatten, sich auf den blonden Athleten zu fokussieren, wirkten seltsam umwölkt und sein Lächeln etwas übertrieben, als er nun die Hand ausstreckte und verschlafen näselte, „Fischt fa ...“ „Ich ...“, Fanni, dessen Wangen sich nun unter Anders' Blick röteten und der Mühe hatte den Fluchtinstinkt zu überwinden, schluckte schwer und zwang sich, als er feststellte, dass Anders scheinbar kein Wort gehört zu haben schien, zu einem Lächeln, „Ich … Ich wollte einfach nur mal nach dir sehen ...“   
„Fuscheln?“, dem plötzlich so hoffnungsvollen und offenen Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen hatte Fanni nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und so ertappte er sich dabei, wie er einfach nur nickte. Erst als Anders sich dann aber ganz auf die Seite rollte und einladend die Bettdecke hob, verstand der kleine Athlet, was Anders gemeint hatte und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, „Nein, ich kann nicht … ich muss zum … zum … Training!“  
„Efal ...“, nuschelte Anders und es gelang ihm irgendwie Fanni trotz der überraschten Gegenwehr des Kleineren, zu sich unter die Decke und in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Fiel feffer ...“ Zuerst lag Fanni nur angespannt in der Umarmung und versuchte auch weiterhin vorsichtig sich zu befreien, aber als das Schnarchen wieder einsetzte und er dadurch sicher sein konnte, dass Anders bereits wieder eingeschlafen war, seufzte er schließlich und kuschelte sich doch noch ergeben an den Größeren, „Gut … ein paar Minuten kann ich ja noch bleiben ...“

„Alex ...“, stieß Lars rau hervor, als der Trainer seine Finger zurückzog, nur um dann endlich seinen harten Schwanz, während er sichernd die Hüften des Jüngeren umfasste, langsam in Lars zu schieben. Der Atem des Physiotherapeuten ging nur noch stoßweise und die langen Finger krallten sich nach Halt suchend in das weiße Laken, als Alexanders Schwanz langsam tiefer in ihn glitt.   
Er gab ihnen einen kurzen Moment, um Atem zu holen, aber seine Finger folgten er dünnen Linie aus dunkelblondem Haar, die ihm den Weg zu Lars' ansehnlicher Erregung, die sich ihm bettelnd entgegen zu recken schien, wies. Mit dem Daumen strich Alex nun über die harte Länge, zog ihn langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite und genoss den Schauer der durch den trainierten Körper, der sich ihm so willig hingab, als seine Finger nun über die empfindliche Wurzel streichen und dann die Hoden umfasste,lief. Der Trainer rieb die empfindliche Haut zwischen seinen Fingern, reizte Lars, dessen starke Arme nun nachgaben und der sich nun auf den Unterarmen abstützte.   
Alex begann nun endlich tief in den anderen zu stoßen. Seine kräftigen Stöße waren erst langsam und tief und schon bald hatte Lars sich seinem Rhythmus angepasst und bewegte sich unter genüsslichem Stöhnen gegen den Älteren und die massierende, große Hand, die nun immer seine Hoden umfasst hielt. „Alex ...“, wimmerte Lars schließlich und Alex konnte spüren, wie der kräftige, sonnengebräunte Körper um seinen Schwanz herum sich nun immer mehr anspannte, als sie beide unweigerlich einem Orgasmus entgegensteuerten. Alexanders Stöße wurden immer härter und fordernder und Lars kam ihnen nur zu willig entgegen, reckte ihm seinen Hintern entgegen und sank dann mit einem leisen Seufzen erschöpft in die Laken.   
„Du schläfst also hier …?“, Alex' Hand strich sanft über die Hüfte, er rieb mit dem nackten Fuß langsam über das Lars' Bein und zog den Jüngeren dann zufrieden in seine Arme, „Die ganze Nacht?“ „Hatte ich vor ...“, murmelte Lars und räkelte sich zufrieden, „Anders schnarcht nämlich ganz furchtbar … Sogar noch schlimmer als du.“ „Und gerade wollte ich den Zimmerservice rufen ...“, murmelte Alex grinsend gegen den Hals des Jüngeren, „Ich dachte an Erdbeeren … Sekt und Schokolade ...“ „Versuchst du etwa mich zu verführen?“, erkundigte Lars sich amüsiert und Alex nickte ernsthaft, „Habe ich damit denn Erfolg?“ „Werden wir sehen ...“, Lars hatte sich aufgerichtet und kniete sich nun grinsend über den Trainer, „Aber, du weißt, ich bin sehr anspruchsvoll!“


	23. but ... I love you

but ... I love you.  
„Scheiß ...“, erschrocken fuhr Fanni hoch und versuchte sich in dem dunklen, vollkommen fremden Zimmer zu orientieren. Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, wo er sich befand, aber dann spürte er, wie ein warmer Körper sich gegen ihn schmiegte und starke Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und sein Blick weitete sich erschrocken, als er sich schließlich erinnerte, wo er sich befand und dann begriff, wer ihn da gerade wie ein Plüschtier im Arm hielt, „Haugvad!“ „Bin müfe ...“, murmelte Anders, festigte seinen Griff noch etwas und Fanni schloss mit einem gequältem Seufzen die Augen, als er den warmen Atem über seinen Hals streichen fühlte, „Flafen ...“ „Verdammt … ANDERS!“, der blonde Athlet befreite sich ruppig aus der angenehmen Umarmung, die ihm ein ungewohnt warmes Gefühl bescherte und setzte sich dann hastig auf, „Verdammt, du Schaf! Wach auf!“ „Waff?“, der Blick aus den blauen Augen, waren noch verschlafen und Anders gähnte leise, „Ift fiel fu früh … Fomm fieder infs Feff ...“ „NEIN!“, schnappte Fanni und krabbelte eilig aus der Reichweite des Älteren, der nun doch etwas wacher wirkte und ihn nun vollkommen verwirrt musterte, „Anfers? Faf mafst fu fier?“  
„Was wohl? Gehen. Und nie wiederkommen!“, Fanni tastete sich durch den dunklen Raum, drohte mehrfach zu stolpern, atmete dann aber erleichtert auf, als er seine Finger fest um die Türklinke legen konnte und drehte sich zum noch immer etwas verwirrt wirkenden Arzt, dessen blaue Augen im Dunkeln seltsam unsicher wirkten und dessen Finger sich nervös in das Betttuch gruben, „Fehen? Afer farum?“   
Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich, ohne ein Wort, das zweifellos wieder nur zu einem Streit geführt hatte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Draußen, auf dem verlassenen, von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Hotelgang, lehnte er sich erleichtert mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und schloss für einen kurzen Moment erschöpft die Augen, bevor er mit der Faust gegen die weiße Wand schlug, „Scheiße … Scheiße … Scheiße! SO EINE GOTTVERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!“

„Rise and shine, Andi!“, Fanni war längst verschwunden, als Lars schwungvoll in das Zimmer kam. Er öffnete grinsend die Vorhänge, bevor er dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Decke vom Bett zurückzog und seinen Bruder, der sich brummelnd zusammengerollt hatte, betrachtete, „Na, wie war die Nacht?“ „Haft du ...“, Anders räusperte sich und betastete dann den den Verband, bevor er seufzend in die Kissen zurücksank, „Hast du ihn etwa hergeschickt? Warum …?“ „Wer sonst?“, Lars grinste und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, „Also, habt ihr die Nacht genutzt?“ Anders errötete,, hob die Decke und starrte auf die Matratze bevor er denn aber den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars beugte sich zu seinem Zwilling und strubbelte diesem durch die Haare, „Ich meinte nicht Sex … Ihr habt auch einen Mund … Nein, nicht nur für Blowjobs … Man kann auch … ich weiß nicht … Vielleicht solltet ihr mal versuchen miteinander zu reden?“  
„Forüber fenn?“, Anders wollte die Nase krausen, zuckte dann aber schmerzerfüllt zusammen, „Aua … Scheife ...“ „Worüber? Himmel, Anders … Ihr umkreist euch wie zwei … zwei ...“, Lars schnaubte, „Sterne ...“ „Ferne? Larf, fu fist ein elenfifer Romanfifer … Du feist fon fas paffiert, fenn fei Ferne fufammenfrallen?“, näselte Anders und Lars rollte genervt mit den Augen, „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Fanni magst du damit ja einwickeln können, bei mir zieht das aber nicht. Du kannst vernünftig sprechen. Also?“ „Spielverderber.“, Anders seufzte, zog nun aber die Knie an die Brust und sah zu Lars auf, „Du weißt was passiert, wenn zwei Sterne zusammenprallen?“ „Eine Supernova.“, nun grinste Lars, „Hältst du dich für so begabt, dass Fanni in einer Explosion vergeht?“ „Was soll ich sagen? Schnell explodieren kann das Terrorküken auf jeden Fall mehr als gut.“, murmelte Anders und lächelte etwas zaghaft, „Dabei hat er eine recht anständige Zündschnur ...“ „Apropos Zündschnur.“, Lars trat an den Schrank und warf seinem Bruder einen Pulli zu, „Zieh dich an, Alex hat ne nette Lunte, aber dafür einen verdammt kurzen Geduldsfaden. Wir müssen uns beeilen.“

„Ui.“, das Team saß bereits am Tisch und Tom war der Erste, der die eintretenden Zwillinge bemerkte und vor lauter Starren vergaß in das Brötchen, das er in den Händen hielt, zu beißen, „Das sieht ja fies aus … Man, bist du gegen eine Wand gelaufen, Haugvad2? Mehrfach? Oder wirklich etliche Male? Und das auch noch mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit?“ Fanni, der neben dem Älteren saß, gab einen seltsam erstickten Laut von sich, der Toms Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihn zog. Tom grinste bedeutungsvoll und musterte den Kleineren nun mit neuem, anerkennenden Blick und pfiff, „Wow … Das ist gestern passiert? Als ihr eingesperrt wart? Also, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass das beim Sex passiert ist?“ Fanni, der gerade mühsam einen Bissen heruntergewürgt hatte, musste nun prompt husten und lief auch gleich wieder rot an, während er versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Aber Toms Aufmerksamkeit lag nun eh schon wieder alleine auf den Zwillingen, die sich inzwischen zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und er beugte sich nun über den Tisch und erkundigte sich dann neugierig, „Meine Güte, muss Fanni noch üben, oder hat er etwa einen Dödel aus Stein?“  
„Tom!“, Fanni hustete qualvoll, aber Anders, der beinahe automatisch in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückfiel, lehnte sich zu Tom und wisperte überlaut, so dass es jeder hören konnte, „Er ist eigentlich ganz brauchbar. Aber, er weiß nur noch nicht richtig mit seinem besten Stück umzugehen.“ In Toms Augen glänzte es nun unheilvoll und er nickte, während Alex und Lars stumm einen leidvollen Blick miteinander wechselten und Fanni nun scheinbar zu ersticken drohte und seine Wangen dunkelrot leuchteten, „Du meinst, ihr müsst also noch ganz viel üben?“   
„Wohl kaum.“, schnappte Fanni, der zwar noch immer hochrot im Gesicht war und heiser klang, dennoch verstimmt und deutete auf Anders, der ruhig lächelte, „Der bekommt bestimmt keinen hoch … Vorher erstickt er wohl eher!“ „Aber, Fanni ...“, Anders erhob sich, beugte sich über Fannis Schulter und leckte dem Jüngeren provozierend über die heiße Wange, „Also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere … Beim letzten Mal hast du dich nicht beschwert … Konntest du aber auch nicht … Du hattest schließlich genug Mühe damit Luft zu bekommen ...“ „Klar! Wenn so ein fetter Sack auf mir liegt!“, schnappte Fanni, schob den Stuhl hektisch zurück und drehte sich wütend zu Anders, der gerade noch hatte zurückweichen können, „Wie nennt man so was? Ach ja, ich erinnere mich! Fickspeck!“ „Du kleines ...“, Anders trat drohend einen Schritt auf Fanni, dessen Wangen noch immer rot waren, der aber dennoch stur den Blick des Arztes erwiderte zu, „Ich was …?“ „Du ...“, setzte Anders an und gerade, als er Anstalten machte den Jüngeren am Kragen packen zu wollen, trat Lars hastig zwischen die beiden ungleichen Männer und warf einen müden Blick auf Alex, der die ganze Szene missmutig mitangesehen hatte und nun hörbar mit den Zähnen knirschte, „Halt. Das reicht.“

„Musste das sein?“, Lars beugte sich über seinen Bruder, der bäuchlings entspannt auf einer der Liegen in der warmen Sonne lag und nun verstimmt brummte, „Geh mir aus der Sonne ...“ „Fanni ist stinksauer.“, der Physiotherapeut stupste Anders an, damit dieser ein Stück rückte und setzte sich denn neben ihn auf die Liege, „Anders ...“ „Ist das was Neues?“, Anders drehte müde den Kopf zu Lars und seufzte, „Das Terrorküken ist doch dauernd sauer ...“ „Und du musstest unbedingt noch Öl ins Feuer gießen?“, Lars' große Hand strich über den sonnengebräunten Körper und massierte die warme Haut, „Du weißt doch, wie leicht er … explodiert.“ „Ach? Und er darf mir so einfach sagen, dass ich fett sei?“, schnappte Anders und richtete sich mit einem Brummen auf, „Lars, hast du es noch nicht kapiert? Es ist egal, was ich Fannemel sage. Er wird mir kein Wort glauben. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass die Welt eine Kugel ist, würde er rein aus Prinzip sagen, sie sei eine Scheibe … Würde ich ihm sagen, dass ...“ „Das ist Blödsinn, so schlimm ist das Küken ist.“, unterbrach Lars ihn, rutschte hinter seinen Bruder und begann ihn, mit lang vertrauen Bewegungen zu massieren, „Seit wann bist du denn so pessimistisch?“ „Soll ich es dir beweisen?“, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, löste Lars sich von seinem Zwilling, sah sich kurz suchend um und, als er den blonden Fannemel schließlich mit dem Rest des Teams ganz entspannt im Pool entdeckte, stand er auf, „Du glaubst mir also nicht, denn sieh nun gut hin.“

„Hey, Anders.“, der Arzt kniete sich an den Rand des Pools und winkte den Jüngeren zu sich heran, „Kommst du mal?“ Fanni zögerte, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und blieb störrisch zwischen Tom und Daniel sitzen. „Gut, dann halt so ...“, murmelte Anders, räusperte sich dann, „Also gut…“ „Ich liebe dich, Anders Fannemel.“, Anders schluckte und ließ den Kleineren, dessen Wagen sich röteten und der ihn fassungslos anstarrte, nicht aus den Augen, „Ich liebe dich.“   
„An ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer und die grauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als es so schien, als ob Fanni für einen kurzen Moment gegen seine Gefühle ankämpfen müsste. Aber schließlich schienen doch wieder seine Sturheit und das mangelnde Vertrauen, dass er momentan beiden Zwillingen entgegenzubringen schien, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und der Athlet ballte wütend die Fäuste, bevor er schließlich aber doch nur schnaubte und dann mit einem sarkastischen Lachen den Kopf schüttelte, „Klar, Haugvad. Du bist total verliebt in mich … Natürlich so richtig mit Herzklopfen, Schmetterlingen im Bauch, roten Wangen und … feuchten Träu … äh … Händen.“  
„Ja.“, Anders nickte.


	24. vile

„Lars.“, geschmeidig löste Alex sich von der Wand und trat dem müde wirkenden Physiotherapeuten in den Weg, „Hast du mir nicht was zu sagen?“ „Was, Alex?“, murmelte Lars genervt und strich sich durch die Haare, „Ich bin wirklich nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für Ratespiele … oder Gespräche ...“ „Du bist seit Tagen nicht mehr in Stimmung.“, Alex griff nach seiner Hand und zog den großen Physiotherapeuten zu sich, „Und lässt mich alleine. Und das passt mir gar nicht.“ „Alex, fang du nicht auch noch an ...“, Lars seufzte müde, „Fannemel zickt … Anders bockt und Tom … Tom ist Tom. Und du beschwerst dich, weil du zwei gottverdammte Tage keinen Sex bekommst?!?“ „Bist du etwa überfordert, Haugvad?“, der Trainer wirkte nun beinahe amüsiert, „Lernt man so etwas nicht auf der Schule der oberen Zehntausend? Oder wollte Papi das nicht mehr bezahlen?“ Lars schnaubte, bevor er sich ruppig aus der Umarmung des Älteren befreite und ihn, die dunklen, filzgrauen Augen vor Wut blitzend ansah, „Bitte, versuch du doch mal mit den drei Idioten klar zu kommen, Mister – Ich – kann – alles – Erfolgstrainer! Und, wenn du alles kannst, du hast ja zwei Hände!“

„Weißt du … es wäre merklich unauffälliger, wenn du dir Löcher in eine Zeitung geschnitten hättest ...“, grinste Tom, ließ sich neben Fannemel auf der schmalen Liege nieder und grinste, als sich die Wangen des Kleineren rot verfärbten und er eilig in eine andere Richtung sah, „Muss dir nicht peinlich sein ...“ „Tom ...“, Fanni knurrte und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den dünnen Metallrahmen, aber der Langhaarige ignorierte ihn und legte den Kopf schief, „Ich meine, so ein Haugvad ist schon ansehnlich ...“ „IST ER NICHT!“, schnappte Anders und erhob so hastig, dass Tom beinahe von der Liege gefallen wäre, „ER IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL! ER IST EINE FURCHTBARE NERVENSÄGE UND AUßERDEM IST ER FETT!“   
„Klar ...“, Tom grinste ungeniert und deutete auf Anders, der bäuchlings auf der anderen Seite des Pools eine Liege beansprucht hatte und sich immer wieder aus einer Tüte mit Schokobonbons bedienend, in der noch recht kräftig scheinenden Herbstsonne räkelte, „Und du träumst auch niemals davon, ihn mit Schokolade zu füttern und ihn dann zu küssen … Nach Schokolade zu schmecken … Oder Schokolade von ihm zu lecken … Klar, und morgen fällt Weihnachten auf Ostern, die Zahnfee ist die kleine Schwester von Garfield und ich ...“ „Ach leck mich doch!“, fauchte Fanni, warf Tom einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er ungelenk und wütend davonstapfte. „FANNI“, rief Tom ihm schließlich doch noch breit grinsend hinterher und deutete, als der Kleinere sich tatsächlich, wenn wohl nur auch aus Reflex, umdrehte mit übertrieben Gesten auf Anders, der dank Kopfhörern nichts von dem ganzen Gespräch mitbekam und gerade erneut in die Bonbontüte griff, „Das willst du doch nicht wirklich! Da drüben liegt der, dessen Zunge du gerne spüren würdest!“  
„Was?“, Fanni ballte die Fäuste und der ganze, angespannte Körper bebte vor mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, als er dann beinahe doch widerwillig Toms Blick folgte. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, so dass die roten Flecken nun einen deutlichen Kontrast zu der plötzlichen Blässe bildeten und die grauen Augen weiteten sich auch ungläubig. „Sollte ich es dir lieber buchstabieren? Man, Fanni! Mach die Augen auf! Nutz die Chance! Wer weiß, wann sie sich dir wieder bieten wird! Da liegt der Typ, den du willst … Der verdammt heiße Typ … Ein HAUGVAD, der dich will dich … Also, los! Geh rüber, beug dich über ihn, küsse ihn und ich werde hier sitzen und die Show genießen … Und mir vielleicht dabei einen runterholen ...“ „Show …?“, in Fannis graue Augen trat ein ungutes Funkeln und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süßlichen Lächeln, „Du willst eine Show? Gut, ich gebe dir eine Show! Sieh gut hin!“ 

Stumm folgte Toms Blick der kleinen Gestalt seines besten Freundes, der sich betont langsam und mit wiegenden Hüften seinen Weg zwischen den locker stehenden Sonnenliegen, die in der Nachsaison beinahe alle verlassen waren, hindurch suchte und sich dann über den vollkommen arglosen Anders beugte. Beinahe schon behutsam zog Fanni die Kopfhörer von den Ohren und Tom schnaubte amüsiert, als rockige Jazzklänge über den Pool zu ihm wehten, sah aber sofort wieder zu dem ungleichen Paar, als Anders sich nun aufrichtete und den Kleineren überrascht musterte, „Fannemel?“  
„Also, mit Lars kann man dich nun wirklich nicht mehr verwechseln.“, Fanni ließ seinen Blick über den braungebrannten Körper wandern und rümpfte dann pikiert die Nase, „Du bist ganz schon aus dem Leim gegangen … Reicht eine Liege noch für dich? Ich glaube, es quillt an der Seite schon rüber ...“ Anders musterte den Jüngeren kurz, bevor er erst nach der Bonbontüte und dann, nach kurzem Zögern auch nach den Kopfhörern, die Fanni noch immer locker in der Hand gehalten hatte, griff und sich dann ganz erhob. Fanni erwartete noch eine sarkastische Bemerkung, irgendeine verbale Gemeinheit oder wenigstens einen Griff in seinen Schritt, aber Anders ignorierte ihn einfach und verließ wortlos den Poolbereich.

„Ach, Küken ...“, fragte Tom, der nach dem Abgang des Arztes wieder an Fannis Seite getreten war, einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte und nun versuchte den vor Aufregung noch immer zitternden Blondschopf zu beruhigen, „War das echt nötig, Kleiner?“ Der Jüngere schnaubte aber nur und stieß, als Tom ihn dann nicht loslassen wollte, den Ellenbogen in die Seite, bevor er dann auch in die gleiche Richtung stürmte, in der wenige Minuten vorher bereits Anders verschwunden war. „Mein Gott ...“, murmelte Tom, bevor er Fanni langsamer und mit in den Taschen versenkten Händen folgte, „Die haben es beide aber echt nötig.“

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du würdest mein … Wie hast du es noch genannt? Ach ja, Kabuff … nicht mehr betreten?“, Lars hatte überrascht aufgesehen, als plötzlich die Tür zu seinem eigentlich nur behelfsmäßigen Therapieraum geöffnet wurde und sich gleich darauf zwei starke Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders brummte nur einsilbig, aber der alte Drehstuhl ächzte leise, als Anders ihn drehte und sich dann mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf den Schoss seines Bruders sinken ließ. Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Brüder, aber als Lars den Mund öffnete, lehnte Anders sich nur gegen ihn und murmelte, „Bitte, Lars … Kannst du bitte einfach einmal vergessen, dass du hier auch als Seelenklempner engagiert worden bist und die Klappe halten? Nur für einen Moment?“ „Anders ...“, aber Lars entschied sich dann wirklich zu schweigen und legte einfach die Arme um seinen Zwilling und wartete ab, ob Anders vielleicht doch noch mit ihm reden würde.  
„Wie hältst du das aus?“, es hatte einige Minuten gedauert, bis Anders schließlich leise zu reden begonnen hatte und Lars sah fragend auf den blonden Schopf hinunter, „Was?“ „Mit dem Küken ...“, murmelte Anders in das Shirt, löste sich denn aber, um zu Lars aufzusehen, „Ich meine … er ist echt ...“ „Ein sturer Bock?“, schmunzelte der ältere Zwilling, woraufhin Anders nur verstimmt schnaubte, „Terrorküken.“ „Aber gerade das magst du doch an ihm, oder?“, erkundigte Lars sich neugierig, „Ich habe nie verstanden, was ...“ „Er ist niedlich … mit den roten Flecken ...“, auch Anders' Wangen waren, was sich furchtbar mit den schillernden Farben des Blutergusses biss, nun leicht gerötet, aber Lars wischte die Begründung mit einem Schnauben beiseite, „Quatsch. Anders, du hast noch nie auf … niedlich gestanden.“ „Irgendwann ist eben immer das erste Mal. Erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch an dein erstes Mal?“, versuchte Anders nun das, ihm merklich unangenehme Thema zu wechseln, aber Lars ging nicht drauf ein, sondern bohrte ungerührt weiter, „Du stehst auf die kleine Kratzbürste. Du magst es, dass er dir Widerworte gibt, dass er es dir schwer macht ...“ „Ich ärgere mich nicht darüber.“, er löste sich und stand nun auch wieder auf, aber anstatt ruhig stehen zu bleiben, begann er unruhig auf und ab zu laufen, „Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt, dass ich Fannemel abgehakt habe. Und dass ich mich wieder anderweitig zu orientieren denke… Also, was ist nun? Hast du nicht Zeit, Lars?“


	25. suprise

suprise  
„Also, das ist nun wohl deine letzte Chance.“, Tom stieß Fanni, der stur auf dem Platz am Fenster saß, den Ellenbogen in die Seite und deutete auf die Zwillinge, die einige Reihen vor ihnen zusammen mit Alex auf der anderen Seite des schmalen Ganges saßen, „Das wären gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe … Sex mit deinem Haugvad und du würdest auch noch dem altehrwürdigen Highmile-Club beitreten … Wie klingt das? Befriedigend? Anregend?“ „Hmpf.“, Fanni schnaubte aber nur, griff nach seinen Kopfhörern und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust, „Lass mich einfach zufrieden, ich will schlafen ...“ „Mit Anders zu schlafen wäre aber wohl besser für dich … Das ist bestimmt entspannend … oder anspannend? Na ja, auf jeden Fall wärst du denn ruhiger, mit einem Schwanz im Hintern.“, merkte Tom so laut an, dass die anderen Athleten, die natürlich alle den Disput zwischen den beiden Männer mitbekommen hatten, nun unterdrückt kicherten, woraufhin Fannis Wangen sich dunkelrot verfärbten und er Tom den Mittelfinger zeigte, „Leck mich.“ „Das überlass ich dann doch lieber Anders.“, Tom nickte in Richtung des Zwillings, dessen Kopf an Lars' Schulter ruhte, „Du bist ziemlich kitzlig, aber Anders soll eine ziemlich geschickte Zunge haben … Sagt zumindest Lars ...“

„Und, wie ist es?“, Lars sah auf Anders hinunter und konnte seine brüderliche Sorgen nur schwer verbergen, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ „Was meinst du?“, Anders, der vor dem Flug sowohl Schmerztabletten, als auch ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel hatte nehmen müssen, damit die gebrochene Nase nicht wieder zu bluten beginnen würde, wirkte bereits deutlich müde und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Augen zu öffnen und Lars anzusehen. „Was wohl? Fanni natürlich.“, Lars strich hauchzart über den Gipsverband und den leuchtenden Bluterguss, aber Anders drehte seufzend den Kopf weg und brummte verschlafen, während er halbherzig nach Lars' Hand schlug, „Kümmer dich um deine Sachen … Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Fannemel ist mir so was von scheißegal … Und nun lass mich bitte schlafen … Ich bin müde.“ „Du kannst nicht ewig davon laufen, das weißt du doch ...“, Lars legte vorsichtig einen Arm um seinen Bruder und zog die Decke etwas höher und Anders brummte nur, bevor er schließlich scheinbar wirklich einschlief oder zumindest so tat, als würde er seinen Bruder nicht mehr hören, „Laufen doch nicht … wir fliegen, oder …?“

„Ist das nun dein neuer Zeitvertreib?“, Alex, der den Sitz am Gang hatte, beugte sich zu dem Physiotherapeuten und nickte in Richtung Anders, der leise schnarchte, „Babysitter?“ „Untervögelt, Stöckl?“, kühl musterte Lars den Älteren, aber die schmalen Lippen des Österreichers verzogen sich zu einem angespannten, beinahe besorgten Lächeln, als er nun kurz zu Fanni, der sich hinter einer Zeitschrift verschanzt hatte und Tom, der auf ihn einzureden schien, ignorierte, nickte, „Eher besorgt. Fannemel ist mit seinen Gedanken bei deinem Bruder … Er redet auch nicht mehr mit Tom … von dir lässt er sich nicht mehr anfassen ...“ „Und, das ist nun alles meine Schuld?“, erkundigte Lars sich etwas frustriert klingend und sah zu Anders, als dieser sich unleidig brummend eine neue Position suchte und sich gegen seine Schulter bewegte. „Nein. Aber, du hast durchaus eine gewisse Mitschuld ...“, stellte Alex ruhig fest, „Du warst es schließlich, der Anders angeschleppt hat ...“ „Alex, eine Sache scheinst du noch nicht verstanden zu haben ...“, die langen Finger des Physiotherapeuten strichen hauchzart über den Oberschenkel des Älteren und glitten, als Alex nur zu willig die Beine spreizte, über die empfindlichen Innenseiten und als Lars dann auch keck in den Schritt griff, schloss der Trainer die Augen und schnappte nach Luft, „Was?“ „Du solltest aufhören ...“, murmelte Lars heiser in sein Ohr und biss in das fleischige Ohrläppchen, bevor er sich dann löste und auch die massierenden Finger aus dem Schritt verschwanden, „ … deinen Sexualpartner so etwas zu sagen, sonst ...“ Verwirrt richtete Alex sich auf und sein sonst so warmer Blick war nun fragend, als Lars sich nun vorbeugte und seine Kopfhörer aus dem Rucksack zog und kühl lächelte. „Sonst könnte diesem nämlich die Lust vergehen.“, Lars setzte die Kopfhörer auf und rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sitz, woraufhin Anders auf der anderen Seite von Lars nur ungnädig brummte, bevor der Physiotherapeut sich dann noch ein letztes Mal an Alex wand, „Und, das dauerhaft.“

„Anders, pass auf!“, Lars schnaubte frustriert und konnte seinen Zwilling gerade noch stoppen, als dieser mit halb geschlossenen Augen neben ihm hertrottete und beinahe den Ausgang verpasst hätte, „Verdammt … Mach doch endlich die Augen auf!“ „Wahrscheinlich will er lieber noch etwas von Fanni träumen.“, mischte sich Tom ein und sprang behände auf seinen Gepäckwagen, dem er einen Stoß gegeben hatte, so dass er zu den Zwillingen aufholen konnte, „Huiiiii!“ „Tom.“, routiniert griff Lars nach dem Gepäckwagen, hielt ihn an und sah Tom strafend an, „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind.“   
„Was denn? Reichen dir Fanni, Alex ...“, Tom grinste wissend, nickte dann aber in Richtung von Anders, der noch immer von den beruhigenden Medikamenten benommen zu sein schien und sich schwer auf den Wagen stützte, „... und der da?“ „Also gut, was willst du, Hilde?“, der sonst so ruhige Physiotherapeut schien nun langsam doch nicht mehr so ruhig zu sein und seine langen Finger schlossen sich fest um Anders' Arm, während die Zähne hinter den braungebrannten Wangen voller Unruhe mahlten. Aber Tom schien auch das nicht zu beeindrucken, er lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Lars und grinste breit, „Wir müssen doch planen, damit dein schwarzes Schaf und mein zerzaustes Küken endlich ein Paar werden.“

„So, mein Kleiner.“, hastig sah Fanni sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber Sattelkammer, deren Haken sich so wunderbar für Dehnübungen eigneten, hatte nur eine einzige, schwere Eisentür und diese zog seine Mutter nun hinter sich ins Schloss, „Wir müssen mal reden ...“ „Ich bin beim Training ...“, Anders legte einen Fuß auf einen der Sättel und streckte sich, während er versuchte seine Mutter zu ignorieren. „Quatsch.“, vorsorglich blieb sie in der Tür stehen und musterte Anders etwas besorgt, „Du versteckst dich hier. Wovor?“ „Verstecken?“, Anders lachte auf, klang aber nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren glaubwürdig und errötete, „Ich wollte nur etwas Ruhe ...“ „Du versteckst dich.“, wiederholte sie ruhig und legte ihrem angespannten Sohn eine Hand auf die schmale, bebende Schultern, „Anders ...“  
„Anders ...“, Fanni weigerte sich, sich zu seiner Mutter umzudrehen und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er beinahe flüsternd berichtete, „Lars' Bruder … Er ist … Ich glaube, ich bin … verliebt ...“ „Und, es ist dir peinlich weil … er ein Mann ist?“, erkundigte Ellen sich etwas verwirrt, aber Anders lachte nur, „Wenn es nur das wäre … Aber, er ist ein Arschloch … Ein Scheißkerl … Er wollte nur Sex mit mir … und jetzt ...“ Fanni schluckte schwer, „ … jetzt macht er … Nein, machen sie sich über mich lustig … Sie haben getauscht … Lars und Anders haben mich die ganze Zeit verarscht … Und nun … nun sagt, er würde mich lieben ...“   
„Und, wenn das so wäre?“, Ellen runzelte die Stirn und zog ihren widerstrebenden Jüngsten in ihre Arme, „Du bist niedlich, hast gute Manieren, wenn du dich mal an sie erinnerst … Du bist ansehnlich … Warum sollte er sich also nicht in dich verlieben?“ „Warum? Mama, er ist ein HAUGVAD!“, stieß Fanni frustriert hervor und ballte wütend die Fäuste, „Ein gottverdammter HAUGVAD!“ „Anders ...“, behutsam strich sie ihrem Sohn, der nun erschöpft wirkend den Kopf hängen ließ und sich gegen sie lehnte, während er nur noch flüsterte, „Was sollte er denn mit mir …?“

„Weißt du … Ich habe in letzter Zeit über etwas nachgedacht ...“, Anders strich nachdenklich über das schwitzende Etikett der Bierflasche und sah überrascht auf, als sein Zwilling, der sich ihm gegenüber auf der Couch ausgestreckt hatte, kurz amüsiert schnaubte, „Was?“ „In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht gerade das Gefühl, du würdest viel Zeit mit Denken verschwenden.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte den Jüngeren, der noch immer wenig amüsiert wirkte kurz, bevor er dann seufzte, „Also gut, worüber hast du denn in letzter Zeit nachgedacht?“ „Vielleicht wäre es langsam an der Zeit … Vielleicht sollte ich Camilla fragen ...“, murmelte Anders, nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht, „Scheiß gebrochene Nase! Nicht mal das schmeckt ...“ „Fragen?“, Lars wirkte erst irritiert, aber seine blau grauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er plötzlich verstand, „Ob sie dich …?“ „Heiraten will.“, nickte Anders und grinste schief, als er den Satz seines merklich überraschten Bruders mit beinahe emotionsloser Stimme beendete, „Also, was meinst du? Falls sie ja sagt … Wärst du denn mein Trauzeuge?“


	26. mother hen

Mother hen  
„Du willst was?!?“, Lars starrte seinen Zwilling an und Anders kicherte, „Du schnappst nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.“ „Anders!“, Lars setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du spinnst!“ „Wieso spinne ich?“, Anders konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf das Etikett und begann daran herumzuknibbeln, „Ich meine doch nur … Wir sind seit Jahren ein Paar ...“ „Und seit du doch in Fanni ver … guckt hast …“, fing Lars an und seufzte, als sein Zwilling warnend knurrte, „Ach, hör doch mit dem Scheiß auf. Du bist in Fanni verliebt.“ „Quatsch! Das war ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Eine kurzfristige Einschränkung meines … Urteilsvermögens. Nichts weiter.“ „1. Ist dein Urteilsvermögen immer eingeschränkt. 2. kurzfristig bedeutet nicht fast ein halbes Jahr.“, stellte Lars unbarmherzig klar, woraufhin Anders blass wurde, „Ein halbes Jahr?“ „Na ja, nicht ganz …“, gab Lars grinsend zu, „Es hat nach der Saison angefangen … Und nun haben wir Oktober … Also etwa fünf Monate.“   
„Scheiße.“, Anders ließ den Kopf hängen, aber Lars stieß ihn sanft an, „Doch noch nicht aufgegeben, oder?“ „Hmmmm.“, der Jüngere nickte, sah denn aber etwas leidend auf, „Aber, das ist doch egal. Du hast doch gehört, was Fannemel von mir hält.“ „Und, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagst?“, schlug Lars vorsichtig vor, „Also … dass du nicht in den Toppen darfst … ihn kennen lernen wolltest ...“ „Und, dass das ganze deine Idee war?“, knurrte Anders, woraufhin Lars voller Ergebenheit seufzte, „Und, dass der Tausch meine Idee war, weil ich finde, dass ein Terrorküken gut zu einem schwarzen Schaf passen würde.“ „Igitt, dass sind noch nicht mal gleiche Tierarten. Geflügel und Säugetier! Lars!“, Anders wich gespielt entrüstet von Lars zurück und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht! Du bist ja ein Sodomit!“ „Nein. Ich vögel schließlich nur den Österreicher.“, gab der Ältere hoheitsvoll zurück und Anders lachte, „Nun, meistens ist der aber auch ein Tier, oder?“

Ellen atmete tief durch, legte die Hände noch einmal um das kühle Leder des Lenkrads und betrachtete den hellerleuchteten Bau des Krankenhauses, der sich klotzig gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel abhob. Mit einem müden Seufzen sah sie noch einmal auf das Handy, bevor sie schließlich doch die Wagentür öffnete und im Aufstehen noch nach ihrer Handtasche griff, während sie auch schon den Wagen abschloss. Sie streckte sich müde, zog die Jacke etwas enger um sich und kämpfte sich, sich gegen den böigen Herbstwind, der schon nach Winter zu riechen schien, lehnend zum Eingang.  
Im hellen Licht des Eingangsbereichs trat sie an den Empfangstresen und räusperte sich, „Guten Abend, ich suche Doktor Haugvad ...“ Die Wangen der jungen Empfangsdame röteten sich und sie hustete verlegen, „Anders … Ich meine natürlich Doktor Haugvad, hat Notdienst. Er ist in der Notaufnahme.“ „Und wo ist die?“, Ellen klang leicht gereizt und nach der langen Fahrt vom heimatlichen Hof nach Bærum müde und auch das bedauernde Lächeln der Empfangsdame besserte ihre Laune nicht wirklich, „Immer der roten Linie nach … Aber, er hat keine Zeit! Er ist im Dienst!“   
Ellen schnaubte nur und würdigte das Mädchen aber keines Blickes mehr, vielmehr suchte sie an der Wand nach der dunkelroten Linie und begann ihr durch die verwinkelten Gänge zu folgen. Immer wieder musste sie eilenden Schwestern und Ärzten mit wehendem Kitteln ausweichen, aber schließlich erreichte sie die schweren, automatischen Doppeltüren der Notaufnahme, die sich bei ihrem Näherkommen wie von alleine öffneten.  
Während sich die Türen beinahe lautlos schlossen, blieb Ellen kurz stehen und versuchte sich einen kurzen Überblick über die erstaunlich ruhig wirkende Situation zu verschaffen. Die Türen zu den Behandlungsräumen standen offen, einige Schwestern saßen in einem Raum, bei denen es sich wohl um den Aufenthaltsraum des Personals handeln musste und gerade, als Ellen dort an die Tür klopfen wollte, öffnete sich schräg gegenüber eine weitere Tür. Eine junge Ärztin mit einem blonden Pferdeschwanz trat nun auf den Gang und nippte an einer Kaffeetasse, die sie eilig abstellte, als sie die ältere Frau bemerkte, „Kann ich helfen?“ „Ich möchte zu Doktor Haugvad.“, ihr verstohlener und dennoch sehnsüchtiger Blick auf die Tasse Kaffee wurde trotzdem bemerkt und die fremde Ärztin lächelte warm, „Möchtest du auch eine Tasse?“

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte Ellen sich in dem weichen Sessel des Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte zurück und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Das Geräusch der Tür und der Geruch nach frischem Kaffee, ließ sie sich aber schnell wieder aufsetzen und die Augen öffnen. „Ich bin übrigens Tine.“, die junge Ärztin reichte ihr die Tasse und nahm dann ihr gegenüber auf einem der identischen Sessel Platz, „Du möchtest also Anders sprechen, …?“ „Ellen.“, antwortete sie auf die unausgesprochene Frage nach ihrem Namen und nippte prüfend an ihrer Tasse, bevor sie Tine dann über den Rand der Tasse musterte, „Was kannst du mir über ihn sagen …?“ „Sagen? Über Anders?“, Tine schürzte amüsiert die Lippen, „Einiges.“ Ellen beugte sich neugierig vor, ihre stahlblauen Augen funkelten, „Also?“ „Anders ist ...“, Tine zögerte kurz, „Ein liebenswürdiger Vollidiot … Ein Haugvad eben.“ „Hmmmm.“, Ellen brummte unzufrieden mit der Antwort und Tine strich sich durch die Haare, bevor sie dann etwas verlegen lächelte, „Warum willst du überhaupt etwas über ihn wissen?“   
„Ich bin die Mutter von Anders Fannemel.“, kaum hatte Ellen den Namen ausgesprochen, weiteten sich Tines blaue Augen und sie grinste wissend, „Ah, von dem kleinen Küken …?“ „So wird er genannt.“, stimmte Ellen zu und Tine entspannte sich nun zusehends und lehnte sich zurück, „Dann weißt du ja, dass Anders total verliebt ist, oder?“ Wieder gab die Ältere nur einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, den Tine ignorierte, „Er hatte in der letzten Zeit ziemlichen Liebeskummer und wollte nicht mit mir reden … Aber, das hat sich nun wohl gegeben?“ „Noch nicht ganz.“, Ellen leerte die Tasse und stellte sie vorsichtig auf den wackeligen Tisch, „Deswegen möchte ich mit ihm reden.“  
„Er schläft.“, Tine kaute auf ihrer Lippe und tat sich sichtlich schwer mit einer Entscheidung, „Er hatte schon viele Patienten und noch bis halb sieben Dienst … Wir teilen uns die Schicht. Ich wecke ihn in zwei Stunden, dann übernimmt er ...“ „Das verstehe ich, aber ...“, beharrte Ellen weiterhin auf das Gespräch und reckte störrisch das Kinn, während ihre Augen blitzten, „Ich bin weit ...“ „Wenn er wach ist ...“, versuchte die Ärztin einen Kompromiss zu finden, „ … dann … Aber sonst, könntest du bis morgen früh warten? Du kannst gerne hier schlafen ...“ Ellen zögerte, seufzte dann aber und nickte müde, „Wenn er wach ist, ja ...“

„Leise.“, Tine sah noch einmal zu Ellen, die einen Schritt hinter ihr stand, bevor sie vorsichtig die Tür zu einem Lagerraum öffnete und ins Innere spähte, „Anders?“ Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein lautes, sehr wenig melodisches Schnarchen antwortete ihr und sie sah erneut entschuldigend zu Ellen, die an ihr vorbei in den, nur vom Flurlicht erhellten Raum sah, „Er hat sich auf Teneriffa die Nase gebrochen ...“ „Das hört man.“, gab Ellen belustigt zurück und während sich ihre Augen nun langsam an das Zwielicht gewöhnten, konnte sie erste Einzelheiten erkennen.  
Anders lag, mit einem dünnen Betttuch zugedeckt und einer Nackenrolle als Kopfkissen auf einer schmalen Behandlungsliege. Die Haare, deren Farbe im Halbdunkel nicht genau zu bestimmen war, hingen wirr in das schmale Gesicht und nur der Gipsverband auf der Nase leuchtete hell. Die Lippen waren halb geöffnet und bebten immer wieder, wenn Anders erneut zu schnarchen begann. „Nun, wie du hörst. Schläft er wohl.“, stellte Tine nun fest und versuchte die Tür zu schließen, bevor die Geräusche auf dem Gang den Arzt doch noch aufwecken würden, „Reicht das nun?“ „Ich ...“, Ellen wollte noch etwas sagen, stutzte aber, als Anders sich nun mit einem verschlafenen Brummen auf die Seite rollte und sie meinte deutlich einen Namen zu hören, als der Arzt sich fester in die dünne Decke einrollte, „Küken ...“

„Du kannst hier schlafen.“, Tine deutete auf die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum und zuckte zusammen, als eine Sirene einen neuen Notfall ankündigte, „Ich lasse dir noch eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen bringen!“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, ließ sie die Ältere sie nun aber stehen und auch die Tür des Lagerraums öffnete sich nun. Anders, der mit einer Hand den Kittel glattstrich und sich mit der anderen Hand durch die Haare fuhr, gesellte sich zu Tine und gähnte, „Was gibt es?“ „Autounfall … Drei Verletzte ...“, die Antwort kam von einem der herbeigeeilten Rettungssanitäter und keiner der beiden Ärzte merkte, wie Ellen ihnen folgte und sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

„Warte mal, Anders!“, Tine hielt ihren Freund am Ende der Schicht, als Anders unter die Dusche verschwinden wollte, noch einmal Arm fest, „Eine deiner Verehrerinnen war hier ...“ „Tine ...“, murmelte Anders müde und seufzte, „Was?“ „Eine deiner Verehrerinnen … Ich wusste übrigens gar nicht, dass du dein Beuteschema über Küken zu Adlermama ausgeweitet hast ...“, grinste sie und deutete auf den Aufenthaltsraum, „Die Adlermama will unbedingt mit dir reden.“ „Na toll ...“, Anders stieß wenig begeistert die Tür auf, stutzte aber auf der Schwelle, „Äh … Tine? Hier ist niemand!“

„Also ...“, am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages musterte Ellen ihren blassen, übernächtigten Sohn, der lustlos in seinem Kakao rührte, fröhlich, „Ich habe mir letzte Nacht dein großes, schwarzes Haugvadschaf mal angesehen ...“ „Du hast was?!?“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Entsetzen über die Tat seiner Mutter und der Löffel rutschte klirrend in die Tasse, „Mama!“ „Was denn? Ich muss doch wissen, in wen mein Kleiner sich verguckt hat.“, Ellen lächelte nur warm und umarmte ihren Jüngsten, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern, „Du kannst gerne mit ihm weitermachen. Er passt gut zu dir ...“  
Fanni lief rot an.


	27. to meet again

to meet again  
„Anders!“, Fanni der bis eben noch vor sich hinbrütend auf dem Sessel gesessen hatte, sah seine Mutter schnippisch und genervt wirkend an, „Was ist?“ „Du nervst!“, Ellen beugte sich zu ihrem Sohn hinunter und stieß Anders ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust, „Seit drei Tagen hockst du auf diesem gottverdammten Sessel und bläst Trübsal!“ „Das stimmt nicht ...“, schnappte Fanni, dessen Wangen sich aber verräterisch rot färbten, „Ich blase nichts!“ „Nun, vielleicht ist das ja dein Problem.“, meinte Ellen kurzerhand und sofort lief Fanni dunkelrot an und hustete erschrocken, „Was?… Das ist albern! Ich habe gerade einfach nur keine Lust aufzustehen ...“   
„Ruf ihn an.“, sie seufzte und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und griff dann nach Anders' Telefon und hielt es ihm entgegen, „Ruf ihn verdammt noch mal endlich an und lade ihn ein.“ „Wen?“, Fanni versuchte nun betont unschuldig zu wirken, aber das Rot auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich nur weiter und Ellen schnaubte nun voller Spott, „Wen wohl? Deinen großen Doktor Haugvad, Anders.“ „Vergiss es!“, fauchte ihr Sohn und erhob sich, um hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer zu marschieren. An der Tür blieb er aber trotzdem noch einmal stehen und knurrte erst leise, dann aber lauter werdend, „Außerdem habe ich nicht mal seine beschissene Nummer! ABER, ICH WILL IHN AUCH GAR NICHT ANRUFEN! ICH WILL IHN NÄMLICH NICHT HIER HABEN! ICH WILL NICHT ÜBER IHN SPRECHEN! UND, ICH WILL NICHTS VON IHM WISSEN!“

Am späten Nachmittag, als es bereits dämmerte, entdeckte Ellen ihre zwei älteren Söhne, die auf dem niedrigen Mäuerchen, dass ihren Garten abgrenzte, saßen und überraschend konspirativ die Köpfe zusammensteckten. „Was treibt ihr da?“, sprach sie die beiden an und beugte sich über ihre Schultern, und nun erschrocken zusammenzuckten. „MAMA!“, während Rasmus' Wangen sich rot färbten, versuchte Einar etwas in der Tasche seines Parkas verschwinden zu lassen und unschuldig zu wirken, „Mama.“ „Rasmus.“, sie streckte fordernd die Hand aus und ihr Ältester, der Anders von der Art her viel ähnlicher als der Zwilling zu sein schien, seufzte, „Zeig es ihr, Einar.“  
Mit einem Seufzen zog Einar das zuvor Versteckte wieder aus der Tasche und gab es etwas kleinlaut wirkend seiner Mutter, die das Stück Stoff etwas irritiert musterte, „Was ist das?“ Als keiner ihrer Söhne antwortete, entfaltete sie den erstaunlich ordentlich zusammengelegten Stoff und runzelte die Stirn, als sie es als T-Shirt erkannte, bevor sie dann wieder fragend zu ihren Söhnen sah, „Jungs …?“ „Hier.“, Einar reichte ihr nun grinsend auch noch ein Foto, das wirkte als sei es oftmals in größtem Ärger zerknittert und dann wieder glattgestrichen worden, „Das hatte Fanni auch unter seinem Kopfkissen ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Ellen betrachtete das Bild und nun auch das T-Shirt, das verführerisch nach einem fremden Aftershave zu riechen schien. „Er steht auf den Physio ...“, grinste Rasmus, schwieg aber, als Ellen ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf schlug, „Du stehst auf den Turner … Apropos Turner, wo steckt er eigentlich?“

Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Ellen nachdenklich und zögerlich das Handy, das Anders auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen hatte. Sie schürzte die Lippen und grub ihre Zähne seufzend in das weiche Fleisch, aber schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und entsperrte es eilig. Sofort begann sie in den Kontakten nach der Nummer des Physiotherapeuten zu suchen, „Haugvad … Ah ...“. Nach einem letzten, prüfenden, sich vergewissernden Blick zur Tür, tippte sie eilig eine Nachricht, „Lars? Kannst du mir Anders' Nummer geben?“   
Kurz vor dem Verschicken, las sie die Nachricht noch einmal und schüttelte dann den Kopf, während sie eilig Buchstaben für Buchstaben der Nachricht wieder löschte, bis sie auf das leere, weiße Chatfeld mit dem erwartungsvoll blinkenden Cursor starrte, „Verdammt … Lars, brauch die Nummer vom ...“ Sie zögerte und suchte nach einem passenden Wort, „ … Idioten. Nein … von deinem großen Vollidioten ...“ Noch einmal las sie die Nachricht, dieses Mal wesentlich zufriedener und nickte dann knapp, bevor sie sie verschickte, „Besser.“  
Die Antwort ließ, wie erwartet nicht lange auf sich warten, das Handy vibrierte bereits wenige Sekunden später in ihren Händen und sie las erleichtert die Antwort, „Wird ja auch Zeit, dass ihr zwei Idioten endlich mal zum Zug kommt. Ungevögelt bist du nämlich echt genauso nervig, wie Anders, Küken“ Die Nummer folgte dann in einer zweiten Nachricht und nachdem Ellen sich knapp bedankt und den restlichen Inhalt der Nachricht wohlweislich ignorierte und dann natürlich auch den ganzen Chatverlauf, damit ihr Sohn keinen Verdacht schöpfte, gelöscht hatte, machte sie sich eilig daran dem Arzt zu schreiben, „Hey, Anders. Ich vermisse … Nein ...“ Ellen schüttelte den Kopf und löschte die Nachricht wieder, um gleich neu zu tippen, „Hey, Anders. Wenn du dein dämliches Shirt wieder haben willst, schwing deinen fetten Arsch her.“ Sie las die Nachricht noch ein paar Mal, krauste dann aber ihre Nase und schickte sie mit einem Seufzen ab, „Besser als nichts … Hoffentlich klappt es ...“

Die ganze Fahrt über, hatte Anders darüber nachgedacht, ob seine Entscheidung, der ruppigen Einladung, die so sehr nach Fanni klang und von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie richtig interpretiert oder doch wieder völlig falsch verstanden haben mochte, richtig gewesen war. Auch jetzt, als er sich laut dem Navigationsgerät dem Hof der Familie Fannemel näherte, war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Er lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und betrachtete seufzend das große, rote Holzgebäude, das sich nicht weit hinter einer von weißen, im hohen Schnee aber nun beinahe unsichtbaren, Steinen gesäumten Auffahrt befand. „Verdammt ...“, er zog sein Handy noch einmal aus der Jacke und las, wie eigentlich bei jeder Pause in den letzten sieben Stunden die so kryptische Nachricht, „Hey, Anders. Wenn du dein dämliches Shirt wieder haben willst, schwing deinen fetten Arsch her … Er hat tatsächlich ein T-Shirt von mir geklaut ...“

„Hallo?“, etwas unsicher stand Anders zehn Minuten später auf dem verschneiten und scheinbar völlig verlassenen Hof und suchte nach einem Lebenszeichen, „Ist hier jemand?“ „Du musst Anders sein.“, die rote Haustür, an der ein Tannenkranz mit einem Elch hing, öffnete sich und eine freundlich wirkende, grauhaarige Frau trat, sich die Hände an einer Schürze abwischend, auf die oberste Stufe, „Ich bin Ellen. An … Fannis Mutter. Er hat uns schon ziemlich viel von dir erzählt.“   
„Ach wirklich?“, Anders wirkte nicht überzeugt, trat aber nun zur Treppe und lächelte die ältere Dame an, „Fanni hat mich eingeladen … Glaube ich zumindest … Bin ich denn … willkommen?“ „Bist du.“, sie trat an die Seite und gewährte dem Arzt den Eintritt, „Hast du Hunger? Ich habe gerade Plätzchen gebacken … Sie sind noch warm ...“

Schnell hatte Anders seine anfängliche Befangenheit abgelegt und saß entspannt wirkend am großen, alten Esstisch, Ellen gegenüber. Seine Finger lagen um die warme Tasse Kakao und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, während er Ellens Geschichten über Fanni und dessen Geschwister zuhörte und dabei auch immer wieder in die Keksschale griff, „Und, du hast kein Problem …?“ „Problem?“, Ellen runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, lachte dann aber, als sie schließlich doch verstand, „Weil Anders sich für Männer interessiert?“   
Anders nickte und dieses Mal schmunzelte die Ältere, „Weißt du, in dieser Familie scheint es sich niemand einfach machen zu wollen … Mein Ältester war Sänger und nun ist er Produktdesigner … Außerdem ist er schwul. Gut, das erste Coming-out war etwas … angestrengt und ziemlich schwierig … Wir hatten alle ja noch keine Erfahrung damit … Dann kam Einar zu uns … Einar hat ne Freundin, das hält ihn aber nicht davon ab regelmäßig mit Tom ins Bett zu steigen … Oder ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen … Du glaubst gar nicht, wie man aufpassen muss, wenn die beiden gemeinsam hier sind … Schrecklich … Und nun kommt eben noch unser kleiner Spätzünder Fanni … Und gerade bei ihm … Ich wäre entsetzt, wenn er sich wie Eline ganz brav einen Partner aus dem anderen Geschlecht gesucht hätte … Das hätte nicht gepasst … Zu ihm gepasst.“

„Bin wieder da!“, Fannis Stimme ertönte und unterbrach das Gespräch, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall, der Anders zusammenzucken ließ. „Er hat seine Turnschuhe in die Ecke getreten.“, schmunzelte Ellen und räusperte sich, „Kommst du mal in die Küche, Anders?“ „Moment!“, Schritte näherten sich und der überraschend lange Schatten des kleinen Athleten fiel in die Küche, bevor Fanni dann eintrat, „Was gibt ...“ Er verstummte und sein grauer Blick weitete sich, als er Anders, der sich bereits halb erhoben hatte und ihm entgegen kommen wollte, entdeckte, „Was will der denn hier?!?“


	28. midnight visitor

Midnight visitor  
Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand das Leuchten aus Anders' Augen und er blieb stehen. Die Arme, von denen er einen eben noch dem kleinen Skispringer entgegengestreckt hatte, schlangen sich um ihn und er schaffte es nicht mehr die zweite Silber des Spitznamens auszusprechen, „Fan ...“ Ellen, die sich beim Eintreten ihres Sohnes ebenfalls erhoben hatte, räusperte sich, aber dennoch wurde sie sowohl von ihrem Sohn, als auch von dem jungen Arzt ignoriert.  
„Schleichst du dich jetzt in meine Familie ein?!?“, Fanni trat mit großen Schritten an seiner Mutter vorbei und funkelte den Größeren voller Wut an, „Meinst du, dass du so mehr Erfolg hättest? Oder ist das noch Teil von eurem bescheuerten Spiel?“ „Fanni ...“, würgte Anders hervor, versuchte sich zu verteidigen und kam dennoch weiterhin nicht zu Wort, „Willst du nun meinen Zwilling vögeln? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen! Du bist etwas zu spät … EINAR IST NICHT HIER!“ „Anders ...“, Ellen legte ihrem Jüngsten die Hand auf die Schulter, aber dieser schüttelte sie einfach ab und der Arzt nutzte die Gelegenheit und begann sich zu erklären, „Fanni … Du hast mich doch angeschrieben ...“  
„Davon träumst du wohl!“, der jüngere Skispringer zuckte, die Wangen in dunklem Rot brennend zurück, während Anders nur vorsichtig mit den Schultern zuckte und wiederholte was er gesagt hatte, „Du hast mich angeschrieben. Ich soll mein Shirt abholen.“ Fannis grauer Blick blieb hart und unnachgiebig, so dass Anders nun betont langsam, als würde Fanni eine geladene Waffe auf sich richten, nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Küchentisch lag, griff. Fannis Augen funkelten dunkel, aber dennoch nahm er das Telefon, das Anders ihm vorsichtig hinhielt, entgegen. Als er dann aber die Nachricht las, wurden seine Wangen blass, „Das hab ich nie geschrieben! Warum sollte ich … ausgerechnet dich wiedersehen wollen?!?“  
„Weil du in ihn verliebt bist.“, mischte sich nun auch Ellen ein und lächelte, als sie die entsetzten und verblüfften Mienen der beiden jungen Männer sah. „Mam ...“, fing Fanni an, aber auch Anders wollte protestieren, „El ...“ „Nun schaut nicht so. Euer Theater konnte man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen!“, sie sprach ungerührt und voller mütterlicher Autorität weiter, „Ich habe Anders eingeladen, Fanni. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr mal miteinander redet.“ „Weißt du, was der unter 'reden' versteht?!?“, knurrte Fanni, „Rein, raus und dann weg, um mit seinem Bruder über mich zu lachen!“ „Sei nicht albern!“, schalt Ellen, „Geht ins Wohnzimmer und redet!“ „Sicher nicht!“, Fanni fuhr sich knurrend durch die Haare und stürmte steifbeinig aus der Küche.  
Nun, wo die Anspannung aus Anders wich, sank der Arzt mit einem Seufzen wieder auf die Eckbank und fuhr sich, mit einem unsteten Lächeln durch die Haare, „Tja, das war eindeutig … Ich fahre dann mal … Danke, für den netten Nachmittag, Ellen ...“ „Quatsch!“, Ellen schüttelte störrisch den Kopf und deutete aus dem Fenster, hinter dem es bereits Nacht geworden zu sein schien, „Es ist viel zu spät … Du schläfst heute Nacht hier.“ „Ellen ...“, Anders wirkte reichlich widerwillig, aber die kleine, resolute Frau griff nach seinem Arm und hakte sich unter, „Komm, ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer.“

„Na, bist du schon Teil des Clans?“, lachte Lars anstatt einer Begrüßung, als sein Zwilling ihn etwas später anrief, „Hast du deinen Nachnamen schon geändert? Oder glaubt ihr, dass das zu viele Verwechslungen führen würde? Wenn es zwei Mal Anders Fannemel geben würde? Oder nimmt Fanni dann doch lieber unseren Nachnamen an?“ „Lars ...“, Anders seufzte, ließ sich rücklings auf das, mit einem selbstgenähten Quilt bedeckte Bett fallen und starrte an die dunkle Decke, „Nein.“  
„Nein, was?“, erkundigte Lars sich amüsiert klingend, „Rufst du etwa nur an, um mich zur Hochzeit einzuladen?“ „Kannst du nicht mal ernst bleiben ...“, Anders seufzte und legte einen Arm über seine Augen, „Wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht heiraten ...“ „Na ja, wäre ja auch etwas früh … Ihr seid ja gerade erst zusammengekommen ...“, unterbrach Lars ihn und Anders knurrte frustriert, „Lars, hör mir zu … Das Ganze war ein … Missverständnis. Er hat mich nicht eingeladen … Ich komme morgen nach Hause, dann reden wir ...“ „Anders ...“, fing Lars an, aber sein Zwilling unterbrach ihn, „Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir leid tun würde!“ Lars schwieg und Anders grinste, „Das ist schon besser … Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mir gedacht habe … Fannemel und ich … das hätte eh keine Zukunft gehabt ...“ „Redest du dir das etwa immer noch ein?“, Lars schnaubte verstimmt, „Hör mal, ich hab leider nicht genug Zeit, um dir nun eine Moralpredigt zu halten, ich ...“ „Alex oder doch dein Martinchen? Oder hast du was Neues am Start und mir nur noch nichts gesagt?“, erkundigte Anders sich, merklich froh und erleichtert über den Themenwechsel und Lars grinste, „Unsere Mutter, Anders.“ „Bäh, Lars!“, Anders lachte und schüttelte sich, „Das du so weit gehen würdest ...“ „Halt die Klappe, du schwarzes Schaf!“, grinste Lars, „Die Moralpredigt gibt es denn Morgen. Schlaf gut.“

Mitten in der Nacht, der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und sein Licht warf einen silbrigen Schein in das ansonsten dunkel daliegende Gästezimmer, wurde Anders wach, als die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und musterte, sich die Augen reibend, die kleine Gestalt, deren blonde, vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haare im Mondlicht silbern schienen, ernüchtert, „Hasst du mich nun so sehr, dass du mich erstechen willst?“  
Die grauen Augen funkelten im Sternenlicht, als der kleine Skispringer zum Bett trat und stumm auf ihn herabsah. Im Blick schien eine wortlose Forderung zu liegen und Anders seufzte, „Was willst du Fannemel?“ Der Skispringer beugte sich zu ihm, presste fordernd die Lippen auf Anders' und biss unsanft in die Unterlippe, so dass Anders in einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen den Mund öffnete. Der Kuss war unsanft, aber Anders begann ihn dennoch zu erwidern und zog den Jüngeren zu sich auf die Matratze und brachte ihn unter sich.  
Sie lösten den Kuss und Anders sah schwer atmend auf den Jüngeren, der seinen Blick störrisch erwiderte, als Anders' lange Finger über den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts, durch den man die Körperwärme nur zu deutlich fühlen konnte, strich. Sie wanderten über die Schlüsselbeine, ertasteten die Knochen und zwirbelten schließlich sanft einen der hart werdenden Nippel zwischen zwei seiner Finger. Die grauen Augen öffneten sich, fanden den blauen, fragenden Blick und die kleine Hand des Athleten legte sich an Anders' Hinterkopf und spielten mit den blonden Strähnen. Die zweite Hand suchte nach Halt auf den Laken, aber erst als beide Nippel sich hart unter dem dünnen Stoff des Shirts abzeichneten, schob Anders das Kleidungsstück nach oben und entblößte die blasse Haut. Anders hauchte einen Kuss auf den flachen Bauch, tauchte mit der Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel ein und blies dann seinen kühlen Atem über die empfindliche Haut, woraufhin ein Schauer durch den angespannten Körper des Jüngeren lief.   
Die warmen Lippen stoppten am Bund der Shorts und Fanni öffnete verwirrt die Augen und blinzelte zu Anders hinauf. Der Größere zögerte und erst, als Fanni nickte und einladend die Hüfte hob, schien Anders sich wieder zu entspannen. Sein Blick lag fest auf der Erregung, die sich bereits nur zu deutlich unter dem roten Stoff der Shorts, die er dem Kleineren nun in einer ruppigen, fordernden Bewegung von den Hüften streifte, abgezeichnet hatten.  
Wortlos sein Missfallen ausdrückend, hob Fanni ein weiteres Mal fordernd die Hüften und ohne zu zögern senkte Anders bereitwillig den Kopf. Der warme Atem strich zart über den harten Schwanz, bevor dann Anders' Zunge erstmals probeweise über die Erregung leckte. Fanni blieb auch jetzt stumm, aber die grauen Augen waren geschlossen und die Finger gruben sich fester in Anders' blonde Haare, als die Lippen des Arztes sich nun um die Spitze legten und er langsam und aufreizend daran zu lutschen begann.  
Nur von seinen Instinkten getrieben, begann Fanni sich gegen den Älteren zu bewegen und biss sich auf die Zunge, um keinen verräterischen oder vielleicht sogar genussvollen Laut von sich zu geben. Aber, der Griff in den blonden Haare festigte sich noch einmal, um Anders so zu zwingen den harten Schwanz tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen. Aber, Anders verweigerte sich dem Skispringer, stattdessen platzierte er seine Hände auf Fannis schmalen Hüften und zwang diesen so ruhig auf das Bett, während seine Zunge die feuchte Spitze umspielte und sich dann auch, wie um einen Lolly rollte. Für diesen Moment konzentrierte Anders seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ganz allein auf die feuchte Spitze. Er ließ seine Zunge über die raue Unterseite wandern und ließ die Erregung auch kurz aus seinem warmen Mund herausgleiten, nur um dann an der harten Länge zu knabbern, bevor er zuließ, dass Fanni sich ihm entgegen reckte und er den Schwanz wieder zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ.  
Fanni hielt voller Erwartung die Luft an und konnte sich dieses Mal auch das Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als die talentierte Zunge nun die Vorhaut umspielte, sie immer wieder zurückschob und über die Eichel leckte. Nun gab Fanni auch endlich seine Zurückhaltung auf und kämpfte mit einem widerwilligen Knurren gegen Anders' Griff, der ihn noch immer bewegungslos ans Bett fesselte an.   
Als Anders dann aber von Fannis Schwanz abließ, knurrte der Jüngere wieder unwillig, aber der Arzt grinste nur und beugte sich wieder zu Fanni hinunter. Sein Finger folgte den Konturen des Schwanzes, drängte sich dann aber zwischen die festen Pobacken und begann den Muskelring zu massieren. Fanni bewegte sich fordernd gegen den Finger, der schließlich in ihn glitt. Anders war vorsichtig, aber als der Jüngere sich endlich zu entspannen schien, folgte ein weiterer Finger und gemeinsam suchten sie nach der Stelle, die Fannis trainierten Körper in ein hilfloses Bünden verwandeln würde.  
Erst, als Anders sich nun auch wieder dem harten Schwanz, der sich ihm so sehnsuchtsvoll entgegengestreckt hatte, widmete, schienen Anders' Finger fündig geworden zu sein. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die Wurzel und sein warmer Atem strich im Rhythmus seines hektischen Atems, über Fannis erhitzten, schweißfeuchten Körper. „Haugvad!“, es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, eher beinahe schon ein Fluch, als der kleinere Körper sich nun anspannte, als die Finger nun seine Prostata massierten. Die Zunge, welche über die Länge leckte, reizte Fanni noch zusätzlich so sehr, dass der kleine Athlet gar nicht wirklich bemerkte, dass nun ein dritter Finger sich in ihn schob.  
Anders löste sich, als er die Hitze des aufkommenden Orgasmus in Fannis grauen Augen zu sehen meinte. Die Finger glitten aus ihm und auch die vollen Lippen, ließen vom sehnsüchtig tropfenden Schwanz ab und die Matratze bewegte sich, als Anders sich in eine andere Position, zwischen Fannis gespreizte Beine brachte.  
Die starken Beine schlangen sich um ihm und Fanni konnte bereits die Spitze von Anders' Schwanz fühlen, die sich zwischen seine Backen schob. Kurz sah Anders noch einmal Auf Fanni, dessen Wangen gerötet und Augen halb geschlossen waren, bevor er sich langsam in den kleineren Körper schob. Wie ein Vögelchen schnappte Fanni nach Luft und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte und sich immer fordernder und drängender gegen Anders zu bewegen begann. Mit einem wilden Knurren stieß Anders in den angespannten Körper unter sich, während seine Hand sich gleichzeitig um Fannis Schwanz, der sich um Beachtung bettelnd, ihm entgegen reckte, legte und sie im gleichen Taktmaß seiner Stöße zu massieren begann.  
Sie bewegten sich gegeneinander, Haut rieb an Haut und Fanni stöhnte leise auf, als Anders sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen. Die blauen Augen des Arztes waren dunkel vor Lust, die Lippen waren, nachdem der Kuss wieder gelöst worden war, verführerisch rot und die verwuschelten, blonden Haare klebten schweißfeucht am Kopf. Anders genoss dieses neue Bild von Fanni, als er das Tempo nun noch einmal steigerte und es, wie auch Fanni, der jedem Stoß willig entgegenkam, kaum mehr erwarten zu können schien.   
Fannis graue Augen waren verklärt, als genieße er den Druck, der sich in ihm aufzubauen begann. Aber bald schloss er die Augen, verweigerte Anders den Blickkontakt und schien sich alleine auf seine anderen Sinne konzentrieren zu wollen, als der Orgasmus nun wie eine riesige Flutwelle über sie beide hinein brach und das ungleiche Paar rettungslos mit sich riss  
Für einen Moment verharrten sie, gefangen im angenehmen Nachglühen des gemeinsam Erlebten. Aber gerade, als Anders sich räusperte und die plötzliche Stille brechen wollte, löste Fanni sich von ihm und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Anders sah ihm einen Moment nach, nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihre Begegnung nicht doch geträumt hätte.


	29. accident

accident  
Die Geräusche des Hofes waren dem Stadtkind Anders vollkommen fremd. Er war zwar kurz wach geworden, als irgendwo im Haus ein Wecker geklingelt und er Schritte auf der Treppe gehört hatte. Er hörte immer mal wieder einen Hund bellen und auch das ferne Muhen von Kühen und andere, fremde Geräusche, aber bevor er sich ganz sicher war, war er auch gleich darauf schon wieder eingeschlafen.   
Das nächste Mal wurde er dann aber auch erst wieder wach, als die Sonne schon höher am Himmel stand. Er streckte sich reichlich verschlafen und schüttelte dann das zerknitterte Shirt so gut es ging aus, bevor er es dann missmutig wieder anzog. Anders strich sich noch einmal kurz durch die Haare und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, bevor er dann vorsichtig seine Zimmertür öffnete.

Das Haus schien reichlich still, als Anders nun langsam und eine Hand über den durch lange Jahre der Benutzung blank polierten Handlauf streichen lassend, die knarrende Holztreppe nach unten ging. Im Flur blieb er kurz unsicher stehen und musterte die geschlossenen Holztüren, „Hallo? Ellen?“ „Hier!“, kam die fröhliche Antwort und als Anders die einzige, nur angelehnte Tür, die sich als Küchentür entpuppte nun weiter aufstieß, drehte Ellen, die am Herd stand sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm fröhlich entgegen, „Guten Morgen, magst du Frühstück?“

„Wo ist … Fan … sind die anderen?“, Anders saß am Tisch und betrachtete die frischen Waffeln, die sich auf einem großen Teller zu türmen begannen etwas argwöhnisch. „In der Garage.“, antwortete Ellen, ohne sich umzudrehen oder ihre ruhige Arbeit mit dem Waffeleisen zu unterbrechen, „Magst du Sirup? Oder lieber Puderzucker oder doch lieber Kakao?“ „Kakao.“, antwortete Anders etwas überrascht, räusperte sich dann aber, „Ich meine … Es ist mir egal.“   
„Kakao also.“, Ellen drehte sich nun um und balancierte den heißen Teller mit dem erstaunlich großen Waffelstapel nun vorsichtig zum liebevoll gedeckten Tisch, „Holst du die anderen bitte?“ „Ich?“, Anders blinzelte wieder überrascht, aber Ellen nickte nur und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „Natürlich du. Jeder trägt hier seinen Teil bei. Auch der Freund meines Sohnes.“  
„Ich bin nicht 'der Freund'.“, widersprach Anders sofort, aber Ellen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste erstaunlich jungenhaft, „Dann halt EIN Freund meines Sohnes. Für Semantik haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, sie haben sicher Hunger. Du solltest dich also beeilen, Anders.“ „Na gut ...“, im Gehen und als Ellen nicht hinsah, griff Anders aber nach einer der heißen Waffeln und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als er sich prompt die Finger verbrannte, während er nun die warme Küche verließ.

Der Morgen war recht frisch und Anders meinte den nicht weit entfernten See riechen zu können. Er leckte sich die von der Waffel klebrigen Finger ab und vergrub sie dann in den Hosentasche, bevor er sich dann das erste Mal suchend auf dem verschneiten Hof umsah. Die Garage, scheinbar eine alte, ausgebaute Scheune, deren große, rot gestrichene Doppeltür weit offen stand, fand er dann aber schnell am anderen Ende des Hofes. Aus dem Inneren hörte er, als er nun mit gesenktem Kopf und in Begleitung des Hofhundes, der träge mit dem Schwanz wedelte und sich kurz streicheln ließ, in die Richtung lief, die noch fremden Stimmen der Familie.  
„Hallo?“, Anders blieb in der offenen Tür stehen und spähte in das dämmrige Innere der alten Scheune, „Es gibt Frühstück … Ellen schickt mich ...“ „Ah, guten Morgen.“, ein Schatten löste sich aus dem Halbdunkel und erst dachte Anders, dass es sich um Fanni handeln würde, aber als der junge Mann ins Licht trat, verflog dieser Eindruck sofort. Die Größe stimmte zwar, aber eine dunkel umrahmte Brille und eine gelbe Mütze auf den typisch blonden Haaren sorgten, zusammen mit einem hellen Bart dann doch noch für genügend Unterschiede. „Ich bin Rasmus.“, der Fremde wischte sich die Hände an einem öligen Lappen ab, reichte ihm dann die Hand und nickte gleichzeitig ins Innere der Scheune, „Ich bin der große Bruder zu deinem Küken.“   
„Anders.“, der Arzt schlug ein, musste dann aber unwillkürlich lachen, als Rasmus nun die Augen verdrehte und sich noch einmal zu seinem, nach wie vor im dunklen, hinteren Teil der Scheune versteckten Bruder umdrehte, „Ist das dein Ernst? Hast du etwa Angst, dass du seinen Namen vergisst oder warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Anders sein, Zwerg?“ Das verstimmte Schnauben aus der Dunkelheit, untermalt von gutmütigem Gelächter, ließ Anders aber gleich wieder ernst werden und er verbesserte Rasmus eilig, „Wir sind keine Freunde.“ „Ah, also Freunde mit gewissen, sehr angenehmen und erregenden … Vorteilen?“, Rasmus zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu und senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, „Das hätte ich unserem kleinen Zwerg gar nicht zugetraut. Der hat ja schon früher immer von seinem großen, gutaussehenden Prinzen geträumt ...“ „Ja, von einem Prinzen.“, nun kam auch Fanni, auf dessen Wangen sich die typischen, dunkelroten Flecken zeigten und dessen graue Augen wütend blitzten, als er sich an seinem Bruder und auch an Anders vorbeischob, in die Helligkeit des Morgens, „Aber nicht von einem verlogenen, idiotischen Haugvad!“  
„Oh man.“, Rasmus pfiff anerkennend, als Fanni schnaubend über den verschneiten Hof joggte, „Irgendwann musst du mir mal erzählen, was du getan hast ...“ „Ich? Was wohl? Ich existiere.“, seufzte Anders und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er etwas schief grinste, „Ich sollte euch eigentlich zum Frühstück holen ...“ „Hab ich Frühstück gehört?“, ein weiterer blonder Mann, bei dem es sich wohl auch um einen Bruder von Fanni handeln musste, kam in Begleitung eines älteren Mannes, der den Fremden mit ruhiger und zurückhaltender Neugier musterte, nach vorne. Anders betrachtete den Jüngeren mit den blonden Locken und dem feingeschnittenen, fast schon perfekt modelliert wirkenden Gesicht, der sich nun vorstellte, etwas misstrauisch, „Einar. Ich bin der Zwilling zu deinem Anders.“ „Ola.“, der ältere Mann reichte ihm die Hand und Anders spürte die Schwielen, die die jahrelange, harte Arbeit auf dem Hof hinterlassen hatten, als er die Hand schüttelte und lächelte, „Anders Haugvad.“

„SCHEIßE!“, Fannis Stimme, rau vor Schmerzen, ließ Anders zusammenzucken und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte er aus der Scheune und sah sich suchend auf dem Hof um, „Fanni?“ Er hörte die Schritte der anderen hinter sich, kümmerte sich aber nicht um sie, sondern eilte zu Fanni, der mitten auf dem Hof im kalten Schnee auf dem Boden saß. Der kleine Athlet hielt sich den Kopf und reagierte auch nicht, als Anders sich rasch neben ihn kniete, „Anders? Was ist passiert?“   
Als der Jüngere dann aber auch auf die Ansprache nicht reagierte, legte er ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach dieses Mal in einem schärferen Tonfall, „Fannemel!“ Dieses Mal drehte der Athlet langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf und sah den Arzt aus schmerzgetrübten, grauen Augen, deren Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet zu sein schienen, an. Erst wollte Anders erleichtert aufatmen, aber Fanni schien ihn aber gar nicht zu erkennen oder überhaupt etwas wahrzunehmen. „Fanni.“, Anders strich ihm kurz über die Wange, schlug ihn leicht, um ihn so aus dem scheinbaren Schockzustand zu lösen, „Fanni, rede mit mir! Was ist passiert?“   
Der blonde Athlet blinzelte kurz, die Lippen zitterten, aber noch bevor er antworten konnte, sackte Fanni nach vorne und fiel schwer in die Arme des überraschten Arztes. „Scheiße ...“, Anders kniete im Schnee und begann den Jüngeren dort eilig zumindest oberflächlich zu untersuchen. Als seine untersuchenden Finger den Hinterkopf streiften, fühlte er dann aber etwas Warmes und als er seine langsam Finger zurückzog und betrachtete, entdeckte er, wie schon befürchtet, Blut. Ohne sich zu den anderen Fannemels, die in einem lockeren, besorgten Halbkreis um ihn herumstanden, umzudrehen, verfiel er sofort wieder in den angewöhnten Arztton „Los, ein sauberes Tuch. Und wir brauchen eine … Nein, besser zwei Decken.“

Ola brachte ihm rasch eine Decke und Anders legte den stillen Fanni, dessen Atem aber wenigstens ruhig und regelmäßig schien, vorsichtig auf die wenigstens leicht polsternde und wärmende Unterlage. „Und das Tuch?“, erkundigte Anders sich abwesend, während er den kleinen Athleten nun vorsichtig in die stabile Seitenlage brachte, bevor er sich dann zu der Familie umdrehte und sie fragend musterte. „Rasmus ist schon unterwegs.“, Einar war auch merklich blass und lehnte sich gegen seinen Vater, „Sollten wir nicht lieber einen … Notarzt rufen?“   
„Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf den nun beinahe entspannt wirkenden Fanni hinunter, „Es blutet zwar … Aber, die Wunde scheint nicht besonders tief zu sein … Wir legen einen Verband an und fahren dann ins Krankenhaus ...“ „Hier.“, Rasmus brachte ihm mit einem etwas schiefen und besorgten Lächeln den Erste Hilfe Koffer aus einem der Wagen und kniete sich nun neben Anders auf die Decke, „Bis zum Krankenhaus sind es fast 50 Kilometer … Schafft er das?“

„Ich kann ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren.“, Anders hatte Fanni, der noch immer benommen wirkte, aber dennoch nun wieder ansprechbarer zu schien, in die zweite Decke eingewickelt und hob den zitternden Jüngeren nun behutsam auf seine Arme. „Ich komme mit!“, Einar trat kurzentschlossen an die Seite des Arztes und als dieser nickte, wand Ola sich um, „In Ordnung. Ich sage Ellen Bescheid. Wir kommen dann mit Rasmus so schnell wie möglich nach.“

Schließlich war es aber doch Einar, der letzten Endes den Wagen fuhr.   
Anders hingegen saß ruhig auf der Rückbank und hatte, wie Einar verstohlen im Rückspiegel beobachten konnte, den Kopf des still daliegenden Jüngeren auf seinem Schoss gebettet. Der Arzt strich immer wieder durch die blonden, von Blut verklebten Haare und schien ganz versunken in den Anblick des angespannten, blassen Gesichts zu sein. „Anders ...“, Einar hob seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal und betrachtete den Arzt, der seinen Blick überrascht erwiderte, im Rückspiegel, „Du machst dir Sorgen ...“   
„Natürlich.“, die blauen Augen des Arztes funkelten als stille Herausforderung. Aber Einar ging nicht darauf ein, sondern er schwieg lächelnd, als er sah, wie sein Zwilling noch immer etwas benommen nach Anders' Hand tastete und sie dann festhielt.

„Ellen ...“, Anders erhob sich von dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl im Wartebereich und umarmte die blasse Ellen, die auf ihn zukam, „Sie haben ihn vor ein paar Minuten auf ein Zimmer gebracht ...“ „Wie geht es ihm denn? Können wir zu ihm?“, Ellen sah fragend zu dem großen Arzt auf, der sich vorsichtig von ihr löste und dann mit den Schultern zuckend, etwas kleinlaut wirkend Auskunft gab, „Ich weiß es nicht … Man wollte mir keine Auskunft geben … Ich gehöre nicht zur Familie ...“ Ellen schluckte schwer, schien dann aber ihr resolutes Wesen zurückzugewinnen und griff nach Anders' Hand, „Komm mit!“

„Hey.“, Ellen setzte sich ans Bett, in dem Fanni, nun mit einem Verband über den blonden Haaren, lag und griff, wie Anders, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war, beobachten konnte, nach der kalten Hand ihres Sohnes. „Mama.“, murmelte Fanni verschlafen, blinzelte müde und legte einen Arm über die Augen, „Mein Kopf tut weh ...“ „Kein Wunder.“, Ellen strich sanft über die kalten Finger, beugte sich über ihren Sohn und strich die Haare aus dem blassen Gesicht, „Du hast eine Platzwunde. Und außerdem auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung.“  
„Scheiße ...“, murmelte Fanni und schloss müde die Augen, „Ist Anders hier?“ „Ja.“, nickte Ellen, sah fragend zu Anders, der nach wie vor außerhalb von Fannis Blickfeld stand und erkundigte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln, „Willst du ihn sehen?“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und schloss die Augen wieder, „Bloß nicht ...“

„Kommst du?“, Ellen sah, als sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatten, fragend zu Anders, der unschlüssig wirkte, „Wir kommen nachher wieder ...“ Anders zögerte, dann schüttelte der Arzt aber schließlich den Kopf, „Ich … Ich möchte noch etwas hier bleiben ...“ „Anders ...“, Ellen trat zu ihm, aber der junge Mann lächelte nur etwas verkrampft und strich sich durch die Haare, „Bitte, Ellen … Ich kann nicht einfach … verschwinden.“ Sie musterte den Jüngeren und nickte dann schließlich, „Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?“

„Beim letzten Mal hast du im Bett geschlafen ...“, Anders, der auf dem Stuhl neben Fannis Bett gesessen hatte, zuckte zusammen, als der Athlet, den er schlafend gewähnt hatte, ihn so plötzlich ansprach, „Und dann … hast du mich ins Bett gezogen … Zum Kuscheln ...“ „Ich erinnere mich … War das denn schön?“, Anders hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und setzte sich, als Fanni nach kurzem Zögern dann doch nickte, auf die Bettkante, „Sehr schön ...“


	30. snowstorm

snowstorm

„Er sieht … traurig aus.“, stellte Fanni stirnrunzelnd fest, als er Anders nach einiger Suche gefunden und nun durch den Türspalt beobachtete. Der Arzt saß auf Fannis zuvor verwaisten Platz auf der Couch, presste ein Kissen gegen seinen Bauch und umklammerte ein Glas Glühwein, aus dem es dampfte. Die langen Finger klopften einen unhörbaren Rhythmus gegen das Glas, während Anders unkonzentriert wirkend auf den sehr leise gestellten Fernseher starrte. „Führst du jetzt schon Selbstgespräche?“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme seines großen Bruders plötzlich unmittelbar hinter ihm erklang und der Ältere sich an ihn drängte, um ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer sehen zu können, „Ah, du bist also besorgt, nicht? Um deinen Zukünftigen?“ „Ras!“, zischte Fanni und versuchte seinen Bruder mit einem gezielten Ellenbogenstoß in den Magen zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber Rasmus schien unberührt und gab sich nur mäßig Mühe seine Stimme zu senken, „Mmmmh … eigentlich ist er wirklich ganz niedlich … Blond … Ja, das passt schon… Aber, was mir neulich schon aufgefallen ist, Anders? Ist er nicht vielleicht doch etwas groß für dich?“  
„Psss! Er hört dich noch!“, zischte Fanni, aber es war zu spät, Rasmus stieß ihn vorwärts, so dass Fanni mit der sich öffnenden Tür, in den Raum taumelte. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und einen Sturz vermeiden und funkelte Rasmus, der mit einem breiten Grinsen an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer trat wütend an. Aber wieder beachtete Rasmus seinen kleinen Bruder nicht, sondern musterte nun ganz unverhohlen den Arzt und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, „Wir haben uns ja neulich schon mal kurz gesehen … Als der Kleine über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist ....“ Anders wirkte kurz irritiert, aber dann wanderte sein Blick prüfend über Rasmus und schließlich schlug er doch noch ein, „Rasmus. Ich erinnere mich.“

„Also … du vögelst also das fröhliche Grinsen in meinen kleinen Bruder?“, Fanni, der sicherheitshalber im Wohnzimmer geblieben war, krümmte sich bei den Worten seines großen Bruders und errötete, als ihn plötzlich beide Älteren ansahen und Rasmus den Kopf schüttelte, „Du bist aber wohl nicht sehr talentiert … Anders wirkt nicht gerade zufrieden oder … sagt man da doch eher befriedigt?“ „RAS!“, Fannis Wangen waren dunkelrot und er war halb von der Couch aufgesprungen, nur um mit einem gequälten Seufzen zurückzusinken, als Anders schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es wissen halt nicht alle meine Bemühungen zu würdigen.“ „So?“, plötzlich wirkte Rasmus interessiert und rückte etwas näher zu Anders und legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel, was seinem kleinen Bruder nur ein verstimmtes Knurren entlockte, „Vielleicht hast du dich ja auch einfach nur beim falschen Fannemel 'bemüht'?“ „Mmmmh, vielleicht ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und senkte seine Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern, als er sich nun vertraulich zu Rasmus beugte, „Kennst du denn einen anderen Fannemel, der … interessiert wäre?“  
„Bestimmt … Wir sind eine große Familie ...“, murmelte Rasmus und beugte sich zu Anders, „Aber, vielleicht … musst du auch gar nicht lange suchen ...“ „RASMUS!“, Fanni war aufgesprungen und packte seinen Bruder an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück, bevor die beiden Älteren sich küssen konnten, „Du hast einen Freund!“ „Und?“, Rasmus wirkte bestenfalls etwas genervt, als er sich nun zu Fanni umdrehte, „Einar hat auch eine Freundin und niemand beschwert sich, dass er in jeder freien Minute Tom quer durch jegliches verfügbare Bett vögelt ...“ „Mama beschwert sich.“, setzte Fanni etwas lahm hinterher, aber Rasmus winkte nur ab und erhob sich, Anders zuzwinkernd, „Also, wenn du es dir anders überlegen solltest, Haugvad … Meine Zimmertür ist die grün gestrichene … Und, ich schlafe nackt ...“

„Puh.“, Fanni seufzte erleichtert, als die Tür schließlich hinter Rasmus geschlossen wurde und ballte dann die Fäuste, als ihm einfiel, dass er nun wieder mit Anders alleine war, „Du wirst doch nicht … mit ihm …?“ „Warum denn nicht?“, Anders nippte an seinem Glühwein und sah über den Rand des Glases neugierig zu dem jungen Athleten, „Stört es dich etwa? Eifersüchtig, Fannemel?“ „Pf!“, Fanni schnaubte verdrießlich, aber seine Wangen verfärbten sich wieder merklich rötlich, „Warum sollte es mich stören? Es ist mir scheißegal, mit wem du … vögelst … Als ob ich EIFERSÜCHTIG wäre!“   
„Das wirkt aber nicht so.“, Anders stellte das Glas vorsichtig auf den Tisch und erhob sich, „Fannemel, was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Du willst mich nicht … Du hast das sehr deutlich gemacht und ich hab's kapiert … Aber, dein Bruder ist mehr als … willig eine Nacht mir mir zu verbringen, aber du knurrst ...“ „Ich will einfach nicht, dass ...“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe, bevor er aufmüpfig und mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu Anders aufsah, „ … dass du ihn mit irgendeiner deiner ekligen Geschlechtskrankheit ansteckst!“ „Willst du vielleicht ein Gesundheitszeugnis sehen, damit ich mit deinem Bruder Sex haben darf?“, Anders schien beinahe amüsiert von dieser Vorstellung, aber der jüngere Athlet reckte nur stolz das Kinn und gab bissig zurück, „Ich hoffe, dass Rasmus vorher wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde ...“  
„Und, wenn nicht? Wenn es zwischen uns nicht bei dieser einen Nach bliebe? Könntest du das ertragen? Dir vorzustellen, wie ich einen anderen Mann küsse … mit einem anderen Mann schlafe ...“, flüsterte Anders und legte einen Arm um den Kleineren, um ihn, bevor Fanni protestieren konnte, in seine Arme zu ziehen. Fannis Blick war nun merklich erschrocken und beinahe weich, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder härter, als der Athlet viel zu schnell wieder seine Fassung wiedergewann. Nur seine roten Wangen verrieten ihn, als er sich räusperte, „Das will ich mir nicht mal vorstellen! Dann müsste ich nämlich kotzen!“ „Willst du denn, dass ich dich küsse? Dass ich mit dir schlafe?“, Anders' Augen funkelten herausfordernd, aber Fanni wurde von Ellen, die nun mit einem Becher Glühwein in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer trat, unterbrochen, bevor er antworten konnte; „Anders … Ich ...“ Eilig befreite Fanni sich nun aus dem Griff des ebenfalls verdutzten und auch leicht enttäuscht wirkenden Arztes und stolperte, ohne seinen erschrockenen Blick von seiner Mutter zu nehmen, einige Schritte zurück, aus Anders' Reichweite heraus, „Oh … Mama!“  
„Störe ich?“, die Frage war eindeutig nur rein rhetorischer Natur, schien Ellen doch nicht im geringsten von der Situation, in die sie hineingeplatzt war beunruhigt, sondern setzte sich auf ihren Sessel, von wo aus sie das ungleiche Paar, das noch immer wie erstarrt dastand, mit neugieriger Zufriedenheit musterte, „Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ihr seid also endlich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid?“ „NEIN!“, zum ersten Mal waren Anders und auch Fanni einer Meinung und verschränkten in einer sehr ähnlich sehenden Geste, die Arme vor der Brust, „Ganz sicher nicht.“ „Ach ja.“, Ellen amüsiert, verbarg erfolgreich ihr wissendes Lächeln, „Sexuelle Spannung.“

„Also, nun raus damit.“, Ellen musterte ihren Jüngsten, der Anders' Platz eingenommen hatte und nun mit angezogenen Beinen, in genau der gleichen Haltung ihr gegenüber auf der Couch saß, „Was war es, worin hast du dich verliebt?“ „In nichts.“, gab Fanni bockig zurück, aber seine Mutter lachte nur, „Natürlich … Er hat eine sehr markante Nase …“ „In nichts!“, schnappte Fanni, bevor seine Mutter die Aufzählung der Attribute noch weiterführen konnte und ihn noch mehr in Verlegenheit führen würde, „Und ich werde mich auch in nichts verlieben!“ „Dazu ist es zu spät.“, sie erhob sich und wuschelte ihrem Sohn liebevoll durch die strohig blonden Haare, „Du bist längst Hals über Kopf in deinen Doktor verliebt …“ Als Anders wiederum protestieren wollte, stupste sie ihm gegen die Nase, „Du musst es dir nur endlich selbst eingestehen. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Er ist sogar für dich hierhergekommen …“

Mit einem Brummen schob Anders die neugierige Jungkuh beiseite, als er mit dem Milcheimer zu dem Kalb gehen wollte. Sie muhte verstimmt, widmete sich dann aber wieder ihrem Heu und beachtete den Menschen nicht mehr. Anders öffnete vorsichtig die Halbtür zum Kälberstall und begrüßte das kleine Kalb, „Na, hast du schon Hunger?“ Das Kalb stakste ihm entgegen und suchte, noch während Anders den Eimer an den Haken hängte, mit seinem weichen Maul nach dem Sauger.  
Anders lehnte sich gegen die Bretterwand der Kälberbox und kraulte das Tierchen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Tür sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Ola eintrat. Erst als der Ältere sich räusperte, schrak er beinahe schon ertappt aus seinen Überlegungen hoch. Aber Ola lehnte sich nur gegen die niedrige Holzwand des Verschlags und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sich schließlich ein weiteres Mal räusperte, „So … mein Sohn, also ...“ „Nein.“, nach einer ersten Schrecksekunde schüttelte Anders lachend den Kopf, „Da ist nichts.“ „Hmmm.“, auch Ola schien bemerkt zu haben, dass das Lächeln etwas zu laut und gekünstelt klag, aber dennoch beugte er sich nur vorsichtig über die Trennwand und begann das kleine Kälbchen zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.   
Für ein paar Minuten hörte man nur das zufriedene Schmatzen des Kalbs und die leisen Geräusche der anderen Kühe, bevor Ola dann das Gespräch doch noch wieder aufnahm, „Sicher?“ „Sicher.“, Anders nickte, konnte aber dennoch nicht die leichte Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme verbannen und errötete leicht, während er dem Blick des Älteren auswich, „Ellen hat dich geschickt?“ Ola nickte knapp und schmunzelte leicht, „Wer sonst? Sie macht sich … Gedanken.“ „Um Fanni?“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das muss sie nicht. Es geht ihm gut.“ „Sicher?“, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Olas Lippen und ließ Anders, der als das Schweigen andauerte, aufsah, niedergeschlagen schnauben, „Gut, lass es mich anders formulieren … Es wird ihm viel besser gehen, wenn ich nachher endlich gefahren bin.“ „Glaubst du?“, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Älteren war kaum wahrnehmbar und Anders seufzte ein weiteres Mal, „Ja … Ich habe das auch schon Ellen gesagt … Wir sind nicht verliebt … Da ist etwas … Anziehung ja … aber, das ist rein … körperlich ...“ „Du stehst auf ihn.“, stellte Ola erstaunlich ruhig klingend fest und Anders stöhnte frustriert auf, „Ja ...“

„Der ist ja immer noch da ...“, murrte Fanni, als er zum Abendessen in die Küche kam und dort Anders vorfand, der gerade auf Ellens Anweisung hin, den Tisch deckte, „Hast du ihn etwa schon adoptiert?“ „Anders?“, Ellen drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihrem Sohn um, sondern rührte weiter in dem großen Topf, aber an ihrem Tonfall war erkennbar das sie nun mit dem Arzt sprach, „Gehst du Rasmus holen?“   
„Das sollte lieber jemand anders machen … falls wir pünktlich essen wollen ...“, warf Fanni giftig und fast etwas eifersüchtig klingend ein, als Anders sich nach einem kurzen Nicken, ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar an ihm vorbei aus der Küche treten wollte, „Ich mache das lieber...“ „Gut, beeil dich aber.“, Ellens Stimme war keine Gefühlsregung anzumerken, sondern sie deutete nun auf den Schrank, „Anders, kannst du mir bitte die Schalen geben …?“

Während des Abendessens herrschte, trotz Rasmus' und Ellens Bemühungen das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, eine eher angespannte Atmosphäre. Fanni stieß den Löffel schlecht gelaunt und ohne Anders auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen in die Schüssel, während der Arzt scheinbar appetitlos die heiße Brühe vom Löffel zurück in die Schüssel tropfen ließ. „Wollen wir heute Abend einen Spieleabend …?“, beinahe erleichtert verstummte Ellen und sah, wie auch Rasmus auf, als die Küchentür sich öffnete und nun auch endlich Ola eintrat. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte etwas Schnee aus den kurzen, grauen Strähnen, „Der Schneefall wird immer dichter … Es zieht ein Schneesturm auf ...“


	31. to be honest

to be honest  
Längst hätte die Sonne aufgehen und den neuen Morgen verkünden müssen. Aber auch zu dieser späten Stunde, war der Himmel noch immer wolkenverhangen und der eisige Wind blies auch noch immer wild tanzende Schneeflocken über den düster daliegenden Hof. Selbst die nahen Bäume des Obstgartens waren nur noch unscharfe, dunkle Schatten, die immer wieder hinter dem aufstiebenden, vom Wind über den Hof getriebenen Schnee verschwanden. Fanni, saß auf müde auf der breiten Fensterbank seines Zimmers und starrte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, hinaus in den dunklen, winterlichen Morgen und ignorierte erst das leise Klappen der Tür und dann auch den langen, dunklen Schatten, der auf ihn fiel.  
„Hier bist du ...“, sorgfältig schloss Anders die Tür hinter sich, trat vorsichtig näher und setzte sich voller Bedacht auf die Fensterbank neben den kleinen Athleten, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni zögerte kurz, dann röteten sich seine Wangen, als er seine Position wechselte und sich dann schließlich doch gegen den größeren Arzt lehnte und die Augen schloss, „Ja ...“ Anders seufzte und legte vorsichtig die Arme um den Kleineren und wirkte auch weiterhin noch immer merklich angespannt, als er seine Nase in den hellen Haaren vergrub und vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss. Für einige Minuten hörte man nur den kreischenden Wind, der an den Fenster rüttelte und ums Haus strich, aber schließlich seufzte Anders und ließ seine Nase über den dargebotenen Hals des Kleineren wandern, „Du bereust es schon ... Nicht wahr?“   
„Was?“, Fanni löste sich abrupt und starrte den Arzt überrascht an, aber Anders erwiderte den Blick fest und strich Fanni über die blasse, aber dennoch brennend heiße Wange, „Du bereust … das alles…?“ „NEIN!“, Fannis grauer Blick wurde panisch, als er verstand und er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, als er leiser, aber ebenso nachdrücklich noch einmal wiederholte, „Nein.“ „Und warum bist du denn … gegangen?“, Anders deutete mit einer recht fahrigen Geste auf das Zimmer, „Ich bin alleine aufgewacht … Und, weißt du was … Ich mag ich nicht ...“  
„Ich ...“, Fanni schluckte, „Ich auch nicht ...“   
„Draußen ist es noch dunkel ...“, der Arzt sah kurz aus dem Fenster, lächelte dann aber und nickte in Richtung des Bettes, „Wollen wir den Tag noch einmal neu starten?“ Der Athlet blinzelte kurz verwirrt, aber dann weiteten sich seine Pupillen beinahe unmerklich, als er verstand und er errötete prompt wieder, „Aber … mein Bett ist schmal ...“ „Dann können wir besser kuscheln.“, verwarf Anders den Einwand und schob den Kleineren sanft von der Fensterbank, bevor er dann wieder besitzergreifend den Arm um Fannis Taille schlang und den noch immer etwas widerstrebend und unsicher wirkenden Athleten vorsichtig zum Bett dirigierte, „Und, ich habe dich gerne bei mir … Nahe bei mir.“

„Fannemel ...“, Anders' Flüstern in seinem Ohr ließ Fanni wenige Minuten später förmlich erstarren, „Lieg doch endlich still ...“ „Ich kann nicht.“, murrte Fanni und bewegte sich erneut, als er nun wieder versuchte eine bequemere Position, näher bei Anders zu finden und deshalb brummend die Beine die bewegte und dann auch noch gleichzeitig versuchte sich irgendwie in Anders' lockerer Umarmung zu drehen, um den Arzt ansehen zu können, „Anders ...“ Der Ältere stöhnte auf, als Fanni ihn bei seiner Drehung gegen das Schienbein trat, löste aber seinen Griff nicht, sondern zog ihn noch näher zu sich.  
Eine Weile lagen die beiden Männer still in dem schmalen Bett und lauschten auf die noch fremden Atemzüge des jeweils anderen, aber schließlich gewann Fannis Unruhe doch wieder die Oberhand und er begann dann erneut herum zu zappeln. „Fannemel ...“, dieses Mal klang Anders beinahe schon genervt und stemmte sich schließlich, als Fanni noch immer nicht ruhig liegen zu können schien, grummelnd hoch, „Verdammt … Was ist denn los? Man könnte ja meinen … dass du noch niemals mit jemandem in einem Bett geschlafen hättest...“  
Fanni räusperte sich verlegen, er wich dem Blick des Älteren aus, aber seine Wangen färbten sich in einem verräterisch dunkleren Rot und Anders beugte sich schmunzelnd zu Fanni hinunter, „Mit niemandem? Nicht mal mit Tom? Nicht mit Einar …?“ „Nein.“, stieß der Kleinere angespannt und sichtlich peinlich berührt hervor und presste die Lippen zusammen, „Und Einar zählt nicht!“ Anders wirkte amüsiert, aber Fanni presste die Lippen peinlich berührt zusammen und seine Wangen färbten sich noch dunkler, „Also, du willst nun bestimmt lachen?“   
„Lachen? Warum sollte ich?“, Anders streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und obwohl Fanni zuerst zurückweichen oder wenigstens den Kopf zur Seite drehen wollte, schloss er dann doch die Augen, als Anders' warme Hand über seine Wange strich und der Arzt sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ah, ihr steht dann doch nicht auf Publikum beim Sex?“, erkundigte Rasmus, der verkehrt herum auf dem Küchenstuhl saß und dem Paar erwartungsvoll entgegen grinste, „Oder wollt ihr doch lieber erst mal etwas für euch üben, bevor ihr eure Performance endlich öffentlich macht?“ Hastig entzog der errötende Fanni dem Größeren seine Hand und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg, während Anders mit einem bissigen Lächeln zu Rasmus trat, „Du bist ja sehr interessiert, Rasmus ...“  
Fanni, der das alles beobachtete, ballte eifersüchtig die Fäuste, als sein Freund sich verschwörerisch zu seinem Bruder lehnte und versuchte das eifersüchtige Knurren zu unterdrücken, als Anders Rasmus nun kurzerhand auf die Wange küsste, „Bist du denn so untervögelt? Ist dein Turner etwa nicht so gut? Bringt er es nicht …? Tja, dann versuch's doch mal mit einem Dildo ...“   
„Hab lieber andere Sachen im Hintern ...“, hauchte Rasmus und sein Blick hing förmlich an Anders' roten Lippen, über die der Arzt nun langsam und beinahe bedächtig leckte, „Anders ...“ „Mmmmh … Bestimmt ...“, Anders lächelte süffisant, seine Lippen streiften Rasmus' nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich zu Fanni umdrehte, dessen graue Augen vor Wut blitzten und ihn zu sezieren schienen. Für einige angespannte Sekunden, eigentlich nur wenige Herzschläge lang, starrten sich die beiden Männer an, aber dann drehte Fanni sich wortlos um und knallte die Küchentür hinter sich zu.

Anders war erleichtert, als er den Jüngeren schließlich nach längerer Suche, die durch einen Tipp von Ellen nach beinahe anderthalb Stunden ein Ende fand, im nahen Obstgarten erspähte. Er stemmte sich gegen den bissigen Wind, der ihn scheinbar von Fanni fern halten wollte, tastete dann beinahe schneeblind nach der kleinen Pforte und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Windschatten des Hauses und die alten Obstbäume den Wind milderten. Er klopfte sich den nassen Schnee von der Jacke und näherte sich dann der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt die auf der kleinen Steinbank unter einen, unter der Schneelast ächzenden Obstbaum, saß, „Fanni, was machst du denn hier draußen? Komm doch rein … Es ist kalt ...“  
„Verpiss dich, Haugvad.“, Fanni hob nicht einmal den Kopf, sondern knurrte nur verstimmt. Aber Anders ließ sich nicht beirren oder verscheuchen, sondern wischte stattdessen den restlichen Schnee von der Sitzfläche, ließ sich neben Fanni auf der Bank nieder und musterte den Jüngeren, „Ist dir nicht kalt?“ „Und wenn schon.“, murrte der Athlet und bemühte sich nun noch etwas weiter von Anders abzurutschen, „Kann dir doch egal sein … In Rasmus' Bett ist es sicher warm gewesen … und beim Befriedigen meines Bruders ist dir … bestimmt warm geworden, oder?“ „Rasmus?“, Anders blinzelte etwas irritiert, lachte dann aber etwas ungläubig, „Du bist eifersüchtig.“   
„Ich bin nicht … EIFERSÜCHTIG!“, stieß Fanni frustriert hervor und trat wütend in den Schnee, „Ich …“ Fanni schwieg einen Moment, aber dann hob er den Kopf und seine Augen blitzten voller Wut, als er dem Älteren nun knurrend vorwarf, „Du hast Rasmus geküsst!“ „Fanni ...“, versuchte Anders es erneut, aber Fanni ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „Klar … Ich hätte es mir denken können … Das ganze Theater letzte Nacht … das war nur SHOW! Für meine Mutter? Anders … Was ist es? Hast du eine Wette mit Lars laufen? Verführe das Küken und breche ihm das Herz noch vor Weihnachten? Oder hat er dir bis zur Tournee Zeit gegeben?“ „Fanni ...“, Anders versuchte nach dem Arm des Jüngeren zu greifen, aber Fanni entzog sich ihm mit einer ruppigen Bewegung und presste die Lippen zusammen, als er nun noch etwas weiter von Anders abrückte „FASS MICH NICHT AN!“  
„Ich will dich. Nicht Rasmus.“, bekannte Anders leise, obwohl der jaulende Wind ihm die Worte von den Lippen stahl und Fanni ihm auch noch immer nicht zuzuhören schien, „Fanni, wie kommst du darauf …?“ „Ich will, dass du ehrlich bist.“, Anders verstummte überrascht, als der Jüngere ihn plötzlich ernst ansah und unterbrach, „Wenn das wirklich … ernst gemeint ist, was du gesagt hast … Dann … keine Lügen … Keiner von uns ...“ Anders zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber doch, „Also gut. Keine Lügen.“


End file.
